Things that Merlin isn't allowed to do
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic d'Itar94, Merthur] "Ce que Merlin n'a pas le droit de faire" : une liste que tous les habitants de Camelot devraient connaître. Recueil d'OS où Arthur est un crétin possessif et où Merlin est têtu et trop mignon pour son propre bien. OS n 18 : transformer "accidentellement" les gens en animaux.
1. Recueillir des animaux

**Things that Merlin isn't allowed to do**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Titre** : Ce que Merlin n'a pas le droit de faire (selon le prince Arthur) (/s/7477406/1/Things-That-Merlin-Isn-t-Allowed-To-Do)

 **Résumé** : Une liste que tous les habitants de Camelot devraient connaître. Recueil d'OS où Arthur est un crétin possessif, et où Merlin est têtu et trop mignon pour son propre bien.

 **Auteur** : Itar94 (/u/1454367/Itar94)

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **NdA** : **Les chapitres ne sont dans aucun ordre précis !** Ils ne se suivent PAS (sauf si c'est indiqué dans la note de début de chapitre), alors les évènements qui s'y passent peuvent être **entièrement aléatoires**. Voir même très aléatoires. Dans un chapitre, Arthur peut être au courant de la magie de Merlin et découvrir la vérité dans le chapitre d'après, et des personnages de toutes les saisons peuvent aussi apparaître à n'importe quel moment, même à des moments où ils ne sont plus censés être là. Il n'y a aucune chronologie déterminée. Cette fic est un recueil d'OS, à ne pas prendre au sérieux.

 **NdT** : D'abord, un grand merci à Itar94 pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic. Les liens sont dans mon profil, si vous voulez aller jeter un coup d'œil.

C'est donc un recueil de 40 OS, de taille variable (de 900 à 10 000 mots environ). Les premiers sont assez courts, mais d'autres plus longs vont donc suivre. Certains de ces OS sont de véritables coups de cœur, mais je vais tous les traduire ^^

Par contre, je ne peux pas promettre grand-chose sur le rythme de parution. D'une part, parce que j'ai d'autres projets sur _Supernatural_ et que ça risque de prendre du temps ; et aussi parce je n'ai aucune idée du temps à moi que je vais pouvoir avoir dans les mois à venir. Quoi qu'il en soit, comme les OS ne se suivent que très rarement, ça ne devrait pas être trop grave ;)

Ah, et c'est bourré de fluff. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment et je pense que des histoires toutes mignonnes ne peuvent jamais faire de mal ^^

oOo

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Recueillir de mignons bébés animaux et les ramener à Camelot**

 **.**

Parfois, pense Arthur, Merlin est vraiment terriblement énervant. Son bon cœur désintéressé et sa personnalité trop attachante mis à part, le serviteur peut parfois mener le prince au bord de la folie. D'inquiétude – très souvent. D'amour – tout le temps (mais si une rumeur se répand sur _ça_ , Arthur pourrait bien mettre des gens au pilori pendant des années ou des décennies. Seule Morgana pourrait les soustraire à sa colère, uniquement parce qu'elle prendrait un plaisir sadique à voir son visage humilié et affligé alors qu'il avouerait.) D'exaspération – plus souvent qu'il n'a pu le compter. Alors, en résumé, Merlin pourrait avoir raccourci l'espérance de vie du prince de plusieurs années à cause de tous les problèmes qu'il attire avec son stupide sourire merveilleux, ses stupides oreilles mignonnes et ses yeux bleus qui aperçoivent toujours des choses mignonnes et inutiles dont Camelot (ou Arthur, ou Merlin) n'a absolument pas besoin.

C'est déjà arrivé auparavant ; il a vu ce regard sur le visage de Merlin assez de fois pour le reconnaître. Dès que le serviteur apparait en sautillant, Arthur grogne.

« Non.

— Mais je n'ai encore rien dit, dit Merlin, confus.

— La réponse est quand même non.

— Mais pourquoi ! » crie Merlin en faisant la moue (même s'il nierait que c'est une moue), les bras tendus comme si Arthur pouvait ne pas voir ce qu'il y tient. « On ne peut pas le garder ? »

Le « on » est une tentation, mais Arthur l'ignore.

C'est déjà arrivé ; il y avait eu le chien (Merlin devrait vraiment arrêter de donner la vie à des statues), le chat, le rat, le lapin et le cheval (deux chevaux, en réalité). Il y a également eu des créatures magiques, comme la licorne – c'est à cause d'elle qu'Uther s'est mis à froncer autant les sourcils et qu'Arthur a failli avoir une crise cardiaque ; et il y aussi les quelques paysans qui prétendent vouloir être chevalier (mais Arthur ne les croit jamais vraiment, pas avec Merlin qui s'accroche littéralement à leur bras). Oh, il y a en a eu beaucoup. Le chien est toujours dans les parages, et quant au cheval, et bien, il n'est pas si mal malgré son fort caractère. Mais un homme a ses limites, et, honnêtement, _pourquoi_ Merlin doit-il ramasser et ramener au château toutes les créatures mignonnes et esseulées qu'il trouve ? D'où ce foutu besoin peut-il provenir ?

« Mais où voudrais-tu le garder ? demanda Arthur en reniflant. Dans les étables ?

— Heu… je ne sais pas, dit Merlin d'un ton incertain. Mais regardez-le ! Il est si minuscule et si doux, il ne peut faire aucun mal ! Quand je l'ai vu couché dans la forêt, je n'ai tout simplement pas pu le laisser là ! Regardez, son aile est blessée, alors j'ai emprunté des trucs à Gaius et je la lui ai bandée. Pauvre petite chose, il s'est presque mis à pleurer quand je me suis éloigné de lui ! Je vous en prie, laissez-moi le garder ! »

— Merlin », dit le prince d'un air sérieux alors que Merlin le regarde, dans l'expectative, probablement en train de sautiller mentalement d'espoir et d'excitation. « C'est un dragon.

— Et alors ?

— C'est un _dragon_.

— C'est juste un bébé ! » Merlin se tourne vers la petite chose écailleuse dans ses bras, lui caresse la tête, et Arthur évite de les regarder tous les deux, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel pour feindre l'agacement. Il refuse d'admettre que cette chose est un tout petit peu mignonne et qu'il aime voir les yeux de Merlin s'illuminer, et son sourire, oh, son merveilleux sourire quand Arthur lui permet de garder ses stupides animaux. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Cal, il fait juste son crétin, mais tu peux rester avec moi, c'est juré », dit Merlin au dragon en roucoulant, et celui-ci semble sourire et ronronner. Il se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme comme s'il allait s'endormir. « Je sais ! Je vais te présenter à Kilgharrah, il pourra être un peu ton papa ! Ça va être génial. »

Arthur leur lance un regard noir.

Vraiment, il devrait y avoir une loi qui interdise à Merlin d'avoir l'air si mignon. Enfin, stupide, il veut dire stupide. Énervant. Parce que c'est ce qu'est Merlin. Stupide et énervant.

« Vous voyez ? Cal est totalement inoffensif, lui dit le serviteur en lui souriant.

— Tu as donné un nom à cette bête ? demande Arthur avec incrédulité. Tu as donné un nom à ce foutu bébé _dragon_ ? C'est un nom stupide, tu sais. »

Merlin fronce les sourcils et émet un son de mécontentement ; la créature, sentant son désarroi, regarde le prince de travers avec un léger grognement. « Je veux le garder ! »

Et bien qu'Arthur soit vraiment, vraiment contrarié par le comportement puéril de son serviteur, le voir malheureux rend malheureux Arthur, et quelque chose dans sa poitrine se comprime à l'idée de voir le visage de Merlin envahi de mécontentement, de colère ou de tristesse, et bien qu'il n'aime pas l'admettre, le dragon n'est pas si mal. Il n'a mis le feu à rien… pas encore.

Il soupire.

Ce n'est pas juste : Merlin _sait_ qu'il ne peut pas résister à son regard triste.

« Très bien », murmure Arthur, et il détourne le regard. Merlin sourit, aussi rayonnant que le soleil, et il serre Cal contre son torse. Il choisit d'ignorer Arthur quand il ajoute rapidement, « Mais seulement jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un meilleur endroit où vivre ! »

* * *

NdT : Voilà pour ce premier OS ;) J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	2. Passer du temps seul avec Gwaine

**Titre :** Ce que Merlin n'a pas le droit de faire (selon le prince Arthur) (/s/7477406/1/Things-That-Merlin-Isn-t-Allowed-To-Do)

 **Auteur :** Itar94 (/u/1454367/Itar94)

* * *

 **2 : Passer du temps** **(seul ou non)** **avec Gwaine** **  
**

 **.**

La matinée est lumineuse et Merlin est en retard. Ce n'est pas inhabituel. En fait, si Merlin était en avance, ou trop docile, ou silencieux, ou soumis – et se conduirait ainsi comme un serviteur _normal_ , Arthur saurait que quelque chose allait vraiment, vraiment mal.

Aussi, il ne s'inquiète pas tout de suite lorsque Merlin entre en trébuchant, sans frapper à la porte, et qu'il ouvre brutalement les rideaux avec un « Debout, paresseuse pâquerette ! » (Ne changera-t-il jamais de refrain ?). Arthur murmure quelque chose dans son coussin et sort lentement du lit tandis que son serviteur installe le petit déjeuner sur la table, en chantonnant doucement. Hum, Arthur n'entend jamais Merlin chantonner de stupides petites mélodies. Merlin ne chante que s'il pense être seul, et dès que le prince fait savoir sa présence, le serviteur s'arrête toujours et bafouille d'embarras, feignant d'être soudainement occupé par autre chose. Mais là, il ne se tait pas et il ne cesse de sourire.

Il a le droit de sourire, certes, mais ça … _distrait_ Arthur.

Tout comme cette stupide rougeur sur les joues de Merlin.

« Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Merlin », remarque Arthur. Il hausse un sourcil et s'assoit à la table.

« Quoi ? Euh, ouais. » Merlin traverse la pièce et commence à chercher des vêtements pour le prince dans l'armoire.

« S'est-il passé quelque chose de spécial que je devrais savoir ?

— Pas vraiment…

— Si, vraiment », dit Arthur, peu convaincu. Son expression s'assombrit et, d'un ton bas, il continue : « N'y a-t-il rien concernant Gwaine et votre bavardage pendant l'entraînement d'hier ? »

Le jeune homme lui jette un coup d'œil. « Euh... eh bien, il m'a invité à dîner hier soir avant de m'emmener à la taverne… c'était bien. »

Pendant un instant, Arthur est déchiré entre l'envie de lui jeter un coussin au visage, de ricaner d'amusement ou de sortir pour aller enterrer ce _chevalier_ souriant aux cheveux brillants sous une pile de…

Certes, il ne devrait pas avoir des pensées aussi mauvaises lorsque Merlin le regarde avec autant d'inquiétude et d'innocence. Bien qu'elles ne soient pas si mauvaises. C'est juste que… il ne fait que défendre la vertu de Merlin face aux chevaliers avides. Si le jeune homme avait _la moindre idée_ des choses qui grouillent dans l'esprit des hommes…

Arthur attrape l'objet le plus proche de lui – une coupe -, et il la serre avec force pour combattre le besoin de sortir de ses appartements et de frapper au visage ce stupide chevalier séducteur. Cet homme ne connaît-il donc pas sa place ? Ne sait-il pas qu'il ne doit pas toucher ce qui n'est pas à lui ?

« Gwaine t'a fait à diner ?

— Ouais, même si je ne pense pas qu'il a cuisiné le repas lui-même, » dit Merlin. Il glousse, inconscient de la lutte intérieure du prince. « Il l'a probablement volé aux cuisines. »

Le reste de la matinée, Merlin continue à faire ses corvées en fredonnant et Arthur est anormalement brusque. Merlin ne comprend sûrement pas pourquoi les répliques du prince sont si courtes et sèches. Mais il n'est pas concentré (ce qui ne fait que rendre Arthur encore plus exécrable, mais Merlin est trop _distrait_ pour le remarquer) et il ne veut pas arrêter de _sourire._

Arthur bouillonne. Ce sourire est à lui, rien qu'à lui ! Si Merlin sourit comme ça, ça devrait être pour lui et pas pour un chevalier puéril, faussement modeste et stupide, qui fait étinceler ses cheveux et ses dents blanches pour tout ce qui a deux jambes. Avant, l'homme avait au moins la décence de se contenter des filles célibataires (même si Merlin est célibataire, en fait, physiquement et émotionnellement – mais la logique d'Arthur ne le conçoit pas vraiment. Merlin est _à lui_. Pas à un chevalier errant.)

« J'ai passé une nuit géniale, continue d'épiloguer Merlin sur son Dîner et sa Sortie Fantastiques avec le Magnifique Sir Gwaine. Il est si gentil et très drôle et… »

Ce à quoi Arthur réplique en grognant, avec une nonchalance affectée qu'il est loin de ressentir, « Après avoir rangé ma chambre, tu poliras mon armure et tu nettoieras mes écuries.

— Mais je l'ai fait hier !

— Ouais. Je suis certain que plein de saletés et de poussière s'y sont accumulées en une nuit, comme partout dans ce château infernal. »

D'une manière incroyable, Merlin obéit (non sans traiter le prince de clotpole(1). _Qu'est-ce donc qu'un clotpole, de toute façon ?_ se demande Arthur en secouant la tête. Merlin est tellement bizarre.) Il fait son travail en boudant et s'applique à frotter chaque pouce de l'armure déjà brillante. Il l'a vraiment nettoyée la veille, ce qui est étrange puisqu'Arthur ne l'a pas portée depuis trois jours et que Merlin la nettoie toujours après son entraînement. En son for intérieur, il pense que c'est pour l'énerver qu'Arthur lui donne autant de corvées. Il n'a ni week-ends ni vacances. Quand ce crétin va-t-il lui donner un jour de congé ?

Ce qui le ramène à Gwaine. La nuit dernière, à la taverne, a été vraiment géniale, presque comme un jour de congé : pas de travail, pas de corvées, même pas de la part de Gaius. Il a pu se détendre sans qu'on n'exige rien de lui. Gwaine lui a raconté des histoires et l'a fait rire, et Merlin se demande négligemment si Arthur sait que Gwaine l'appelle 'princesse' derrière son dos. Arthur, pas Merlin. Le regard d'Arthur aurait été hilarant. Penser à Gwaine fait naître un léger sourire sur son visage, même s'il a décidé de bouder ; le chevalier lui a promis qu'ils se reverraient. Il va peut-être passer lui dire bonjour aujourd'hui ; ça serait gentil. Au moins, _lui_ ne se pavane pas comme un crétin parce qu'il est trop hautain et puissant pour montrer qu'il tient à lui…

« Arrête de sourire comme ça. C'est énervant. »

Merlin est si surpris qu'il en laisse tomber sa fourche.

« Que… Arthur ! Qu'est-ce vous faites là ? Vous me regardez travailler ? C'est un peu effrayant, vous savez. Et pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez votre épée ? »

Arthur prétend chasser un rat qu'il a aperçu dans le foin. Il ne peut pas vraiment avouer qu'il protège les écuries royales d'un chevalier du royaume.

oOo

 **... Ou avec n'importe lequel des chevaliers**

oOo

« Merlin, arrête de soupirer comme une paysanne languie d'amour et retourne à ton travail.

— Je ne suis pas… Hé ! Je travaille. Regardez : panier, chiffon. Travail. » Merlin soulève les objets, puis désigne du doigt le sol mouillé et jette un regard noir au prince. « Et je ne me languis _pas_ d'amour, ajoute-t-il en plissant les yeux. D'où vous vient cette impression ?

— Oh, bien sûr, j'ai tort. Tu ne dis que 'Gwaine ceci, Gwaine cela' ou 'Perceval est si gentil avec moi' ou 'Avez-vous vu la nouvelle technique de Gareth avec son épée ?' et tu regardes désespérément par la fenêtre toutes les cinq minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu attends, qu'ils arrivent avec des fleurs ? » dit Arthur avec moquerie, tout en élevant la voix d'un ton et en imitant l'ouverture d'une porte. « 'Oh, bonjour Merlin, tu veux dîner avec moi ? Regarde, je t'ai amené des lys, ne t'inquiète pas s'ils sont un peu écrasés, c'est parce que je me suis assis dessus.' Et tu vas rougir comme une stupide gamine amoureuse. »

Certains disent que la jalousie est la véritable forme de l'amour. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est jaloux qu'Arthur veut que Merlin cesse de se languir et de soupirer. Non, Arthur le fait parce que c'est agaçant. Il ne paie pas son serviteur pour rêvasser. Non, vraiment.

Honnêtement.

Merlin fronce les sourcils. « Ça ne ressemblait _vraiment_ _pas_ à Gwaine.

— Comment savais-tu que j'imitais Gwaine ? demande Arthur avec acharnement.

— Vous avez fait ce truc en bougeant vos cheveux. Vous savez, ça ne marche pas vraiment, vous n'avez pas les mêmes cheveux que lui. Ce n'est pas grave, les vôtres sont très beaux, mais ils ne sont pas mi longs comme ceux de Gwaine.

— Alors comme ça j'ai de très beaux cheveux, Merlin ? » demande Arthur. Il prend son ton le plus traînant possible, celui qui affecte tout le monde, et il se met à fixer son serviteur du regard. « Y a-t-il autre chose que tu aimes chez moi, _Mer_ lin ? »

Merlin se comporte souvent comme une fille, alors ce n'est pas surprenant de voir le serviteur rougir brusquement. Ses pommettes deviennent écarlates, jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

« P…pas comme ça ! »

Arthur se penche en avant, d'une manière dangereusement possessive, et il pose la main sur son foulard. Aujourd'hui, il est rouge. Le rouge est une bonne couleur : c'est celle de Camelot, donc la sienne, et quelque chose dans sa poitrine (peut-être de l'orgueil) se gonfle en voyant Merlin arborer _sa_ couleur. « Tu en es sûr, Merlin ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé. »

Le jeune homme a l'air mortifié ou flatté, c'est difficile à dire puisque Merlin continue d'éviter son regard ; il bégaie qu'il doit 'aller chercher plus d'eau', bondit sur ses pieds et se rue dehors. Arthur fixe la porte d'un air plutôt satisfait.

À présent, les pensées du jeune homme devraient être détournées de Gwaine. Un temps. Assez longtemps pour que le prince puisse au moins aller chercher son loyal chevalier pour une petite _discussion_.

* * *

NdT : j'espère que ce deuxième OS vous aura plu ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si c'est le cas ! (j'en profite pour remercier grandement les personnes qui ont lu/reviewé/mis en favoris ou en alerte ;D)

(1): Cette insulte est trop emblématique de la série pour que je puisse trouver un équivalent en français…


	3. Laisser Uther découvrir sa magie

**NdA :** Contient des spoilers pour 4x03 : Un jour funeste, mais c'est un UA où Merlin a réussi à guérir Uther. Un chapitre un peu plus sérieux que les autres.

 **NdT** : Tout est à la BBC et à Itar94 qui est la merveilleuse auteur de ce recueil d'OS ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Laisser Uther découvrir sa magie**

 **.**

« Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Comment as-tu pu être aussi _imprudent ?_ » hurle Arthur en le secouant violemment par les épaules, d'une poigne ferme et solide, tandis que son cœur bat furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Pendant quelques secondes, il a été si effrayé. Apeuré. Un Pendragon n'admet jamais qu'il a peur, mais c'est la première fois qu'Arthur ressent une telle ruée d'émotions qui court dans ses veines et lui glace le sang. Merlin, son Merlin, son idiot, aurait pu _mourir_ et cet _idiot_ se contente de le regarder, les yeux écarquillés, et des mots calmes reviennent à l'esprit d'Arthur – _« Je serais heureux d'être votre serviteur jusqu'à ma mort »_ \- mais ce n'est pas le moment de mourir pour Merlin. Non. Pas encore. Jamais, si Arthur a son mot à dire.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Et s'il s'était réveillé ? Et si…

— Arthur, chuchote Merlin d'un air presque dévasté, Je… Je suis désolé.

— Il t'aurait fait brûler ! Es-tu stupide ? Faire de la magie en face du roi en personne ? Et s'il l'avait découvert ? »

La respiration de Merlin a un raté quand Arthur prononce le mot interdit. « Je… Vous… Vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi ? demande-t-il avec prudence.

— En _colère_ ? Bien sûr que si ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

Quelque chose s'illumine dans les yeux de Merlin – du soulagement. Parce qu'Arthur l'a enfin admis : _Je sais que tu as de la magie et je m'en fiche._ Même si Arthur est sans nul doute furieux. « Je devais le guérir, Arthur, dit calmement le sorcier en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est votre père. Je savais ce qui n'allait pas et je pouvais y faire quelque chose… Peu importent les conséquences si je peux sauver une vie. Si ç'avait été vous ou Gaius, auriez-vous voulu que j'hésite juste parce que je ne veux pas dévoiler mon don ? S'il vit, ça en vaut la peine. »

Les mots (presque des mots de _sagesse_ ) paraissent à la fois familiers, accueillants et étranges dans la bouche de Merlin. Il est si jeune, et pourtant il a traversé tant de choses, vu et ressenti plus de douleur qu'il ne l'aurait dû ; il porte ce grand fardeau qu'Arthur a juste commencé à découvrir… et pourtant, il se jette toujours de bon cœur dans le danger pour sauver un seul homme, pour sauver Arthur ou même Uther, l'assassin des siens. Comment un cœur peut-il être aussi pur et bon ? Comment Arthur pourrait-il mériter d'avoir Merlin à ses côtés quand cet idiot est si attentionné, loyal et altruiste ?

Il lui faut du temps pour se calmer et respirer, mais il ne peut pas lâcher les épaules de Merlin.

« Arthur ? demande doucement Merlin. Allez-vous bien ?

— …Ouais. » Il prend une inspiration tremblante et hoche la tête. Quand il relève les yeux, il parvient à sourire. « Juste, ne fais plus ça. Tu dois être prudent, Merlin. » Il manque de dire, 'Tu m'as donné la peur de ma vie.'

« Vous ne me renvoyez pas ? demande Merlin, incrédule. Je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de cris et de larmes et… » Arthur pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et il se tait.

« Je le sais depuis des semaines. Tu n'es pas vraiment toujours subtil. Je veux dire… Toutes ces branches qui tombent dès que nous sommes attaqués par des bandits ? La mort si chanceuse des créatures magiques qui ne peuvent pas être blessées par des épées ou des lances normales ? Les gens qui guérissent miraculeusement de graves maladies ? Tu ne pourrais pas manier une épée correctement même si ta vie en dépendait, et tu échappes toujours aux batailles indemne et sans armes. »

Une boule se forme dans la gorge d'Arthur et ses yeux commencent à trembler, parce qu'il n'a jamais été très bon à ce genre de choses, surtout que Merlin le regarde sérieusement, avec de l'espoir qui étincelle dans les yeux et… est-ce que cet idiot est sur le point de pleurer ? Arthur pourrait le frapper. Si Merlin commence à verser des larmes de joie comme la fille qu'il est, Arthur ne pourra jamais aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il a à lui dire. « C'est plus que de la chance Mais, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas ignorant au point de croire que la magie n'est qu'une arme maléfique. Tu es magique, et tu es la personne la plus gentille et douce que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Il n'y a pas une once de mal en toi, j'en suis certain. Je ne te renvoie pas, Merlin. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de te renvoyer. »

Merlin est sans voix. « Arthur », dit-il avec sérieux après un moment, en pensant ses mots et en les prenant à cœur ; il semble briller de l'intérieur. « Vous n'avez pas bu de cidre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il n'y a que toi pour finir ivre avec du cidre. »

La voix de Merlin est un peu tremblante. « Vous savez ce que je veux dire.

— Je ne te mentirais pas, Merlin », dit-il, plus sincère qu'il ne l'a jamais été de sa vie – il n'a pas dit un seul mot faux depuis une heure. C'est bien. Ça devrait être comme ça entre eux pour toujours… enfin, sans les yeux brillants de Merlin, parce que quelque chose dans la poitrine d'Arthur l'élance quand des larmes montent aux yeux de son sorcier.

Le sorcier lève les yeux vers lui avec un large sourire.

Son souffle quitte brutalement les poumons d'Arthur quand Merlin l'enlace soudainement, enroulant ses bras minces autour de son torse. Ils n'ont jamais fait ça avant, et c'est plutôt agréable de sentir le corps du jeune homme pressé contre le sien. Il a l'impression d'être à sa place, comme s'ils étaient deux moitiés d'un tout. Arthur met ses bras autour de lui ; ses épaules et son dos sont fins mais son corps est chaud sous ses mains. Non, ce n'est pas si mauvais, bien que ce soit inattendu et un peu gênant. Il lève les yeux au ciel quand il entend Merlin renifler dans son cou.

« Tu es vraiment une fille, Merlin. »


	4. Livrer des robes à Morgana ou à Gwen

**NdT** : Tout est à la BBC et à Itar94. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ce recueil et/ou qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire ! ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire ^^ L'OS de cette semaine est assez court, mais le suivant sera plus long, alors je suppose que ça compense ;) Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

 **Ce que Merlin n'a pas le droit de faire (selon le Prince Arthur)**

 **Chapitre 4 : Livrer des robes à Morgana ou à Gwen**

 **.**

Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Vraiment pas !

Mais l'imbécile ne le croit pas. C'était peu probable, de toute façon. Ou peut-être qu'il le croit et qu'il choisit de prétendre le contraire, juste pour plaisanter.

« C'est pour Morgana ! dit Merlin pour la nième fois. Gwen m'a demandé de la lui apporter, elle vient juste de finir de la coudre… je le jure !

— J'ai toujours su que tu étais une fille, _Mer_ lin. Je ne crois pas que ça soit la première fois que ça arrive, et non, je ne crois pas que ce soit pour Gaius cette fois-ci. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte. Allez », dit Arthur avec un rictus étrange et un geste vers le paravent.

Un conseil : ne livrez jamais de vêtements féminins dans un château qui a un tel imbécile pour prince (si vous n'êtes pas une femme vous-même), même si une bonne amie vous le demande. Cela ne fera que vous mettre dans des situations étranges et gênantes dont vous ne pourrez pas vous extirper.

« Arthur, gémit Merlin, c'est _ridicule_! »

Le prince se contente de rire, puis il met une main dans le dos de son serviteur et le pousse derrière le fin mur mobile. Avec un soupir, Merlin se résigne à son inévitable destin.

Finalement, Merlin ne doit pas être aussi ridicule qu'il le pensait, car lorsqu'il apparaît à la lueur des bougies (douze minutes et au moins cent lacets plus tard), Arthur se contente de le fixer, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée. Merlin admet que l'étoffe de soie froide qui glisse contre sa peau n'est pas si difficile à supporter, pas plus que d'être vu dans cette situation. C'est plutôt… euh… c'est plutôt agréable.

« Je… Je devrais probablement… vous savez. »

Son visage et sa peau semblent être en feu, tout comme d'autres parties de son corps, et est-ce qu'il peut partir avant de se transformer en une flaque visqueuse parce qu'Arthur le regarde comme ça ?

Merlin fait un geste pathétique et faible en direction du paravent.

Arthur continue à le fixer, et sa voix est un peu trop aiguë quand il retrouve le contrôle.

« Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas peu flatteur, Merlin. Vraiment pas. »

Le sorcier a un petit rire nerveux. « Pour une fois qu'on me fait un compliment, c'est seulement parce que je porte la robe de Morgana.

— C'est vraiment la robe de Morgana ? » demande Arthur en le détaillant de haut en bas et en se mordant sa lèvre ; le pouls de Merlin s'accélère un peu. Arthur ne peut pas vraiment le regarder ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, Dieu, si, si, et oh mon dieu, Gwen et Morgana vont le tuer s'il abîme la robe.

Le prince se lève doucement de sa chaise en bois finement gravée, avance de trois pas et laisse une main caresser l'ourlet de la robe. L'étoffe est douce, comme la peau de Merlin, bien que cette dernière soit chaude et luise à la lueur des bougies ; il a soudainement la brusque envie de révéler lentement cette peau douce, de la regarder, peut-être de la goûter.

« Je ferais mieux de lui parler, alors. De lui dire de s'en commander une autre… pour elle. »

 _Quoi_ ? se demande Merlin, étonné, et alors, _Oh_ , tandis qu'Arthur se penche vers lui, prend le sorcier dans ses bras et se met à l'embrasser comme s'il voulait que l'un d'entre eux s'évanouisse.

* * *

 _C'est étrange_ , pense Gwen ce soir-là en rangeant la penderie de sa maitresse. _Je ne trouve la robe rouge et or nulle part… je suis pourtant certaine d'avoir demandé à Merlin de la livrer…_


	5. Être le serviteur d'un noble invité

**Ce que Merlin n'a pas le droit de faire (selon le Prince Arthur)**

 **Chapitre 5 : Être le serviteur d'un noble en visite à Camelot  
**

 **.**

Arthur n'a jamais eu de raison de ne pas apprécier le prince Richard, fils aîné du Roi voisin, Lot. Bon, d'accord… Il doit admettre qu'il a trouvé quelques raisons, comme le fait que la politesse de l'homme est tellement incroyable qu'elle rend mal à l'aise même les lèches-bottes. Il est aussi un bon bretteur, assez doué pour rivaliser avec le meilleur combattant, chevalier et champion de Camelot (Arthur, bien sûr) ce qui n'est pas agréable pour le dit champion. Et le roi Uther est étrangement attaché au prince étranger et lui propose toujours de rester un peu plus longtemps – Arthur a l'impression qu'Uther essaie d'utiliser le prince pour attirer le royaume voisin dans une alliance solide.

Alors c'est vrai, il n'apprécie pas particulièrement le prince Richard. Le sentiment est mutuel, alors il est plus simple pour eux de s'éviter pendant les visites annuelles de l'autre royaume.

Mais Arthur est un prince et une chose aussi insignifiante que de savoir qui le meilleur au maniement de l'épée ne devrait pas le déranger. Une alliance avec un royaume puissant est plus importante que le fait que son prince soit exaspérant et poli jusqu'à l'écœurement (et Arthur ne lui a toujours pas pardonné pour ce duel, deux ans plus tôt.)

Alors il prend une profonde inspiration et contient ses émotions ; il arbore un masque aimable en accueillant le prince. Le prince lui répond poliment en lui tendant une main qu'Arthur serre à contrecœur.

Cependant, le masque se craquelle lorsque son père propose que _Merlin_ soit au service du prince étranger pendant son séjour. Et le prince Richard examine Merlin, qui se contente de sourire nerveusement (Arthur voudrait le traiter d'idiot pour ça) et d'acquiescer en disant, « Merci, Sire, c'est un honneur. » Arthur ressent le besoin parfaitement justifié de dire _gentiment_ à l'homme d'aller se trouver son propre foutu serviteur, parce que Merlin est _à lui_.

Malheureusement, le roi Uther est toujours présent, alors Arthur ne peut pas dire ça. À voix haute. Dans sa tête, c'est une autre affaire. Il se met à fusiller du regard l'autre prince.

Merlin, cet idiot, ne semble pas être dérangé qu'on le donne à quelqu'un comme on le ferait d'un vase raffiné ou d'un meuble. Alors que ça _devrait_ le déranger. Arthur veut qu'il soit en colère et énervé et qu'il se plaigne, qu'il vienne vers lui d'un pas ferme pour lui dire qu'il ne veut pas travailler pour le prince étranger. À la place, le serviteur ne fait que hocher scrupuleusement la tête, et le roi ( _« Père, qu'est-ce que vous_ _ **faites**_ ? » hurle intérieurement Arthur) l'envoie chercher les bagages du prince Richard. Le prince voit que le serviteur a du mal, alors il s'avance vers lui et lui offre son aide d'une voix enrobée de miel ; Merlin a un large sourire et dit, « c'est bon, je m'en occupe » mais le prince insiste et ils finissent par s'enfoncer dans le château, l'un à côté de l'autre, et le roi les regarde d'un air impassible.

 _Maudit soit ce_ _sld_ _& ch$# !,_ scande Arthur dans son esprit, en fusillant du regard le dos de l'autre prince. (Parmi d'autres choses moins gentilles et plus dégoûtantes.)

* * *

Une semaine se passe ainsi.

Le prince Richard est plutôt heureux de son serviteur temporaire. Il trébuche parfois et il peut dire certaines choses malvenues – il est bien trop honnête par rapport à ce que voudraient la plupart des nobles– et il arrive le matin en retard. Mais il fait son devoir sans poser de questions, et il le fait bien ; le prince s'aperçoit qu'il est très facile de lui parler.

Ce n'est pas difficile de partager ses pensées avec lui et le prince Richard comprend rapidement que Merlin adore parler. Surtout sur un sujet en particulier, qui lui donne le sourire et des yeux rêveurs – il rougit lorsque le prince le lui fait remarquer. Richard comprend tout ça d'une traite et découvre qu'il est très facile d'apprécier le serviteur, d'être amical avec lui et de l'aider à porter des choses dans le château. Ils sont souvent vus ensemble, un sourire aux lèvres. Une fois, ils passent dans l'aile des appartements royaux, et Richard a sa main sur le bras de Merlin ; si le roi Uther n'était pas arrivé juste à temps, Arthur aurait oublié les convenances et aurait cassé le nez du prince.

Le serviteur temporaire du Prince Arthur est toujours à l'heure, les repas sont disposés sur la table comme sur un tableau et il y a du vin pour le petit-déjeuner. Il n'y pas une seule de tache de saleté sur son armure ou dans ses appartements, il n'y a pas de discussions inutiles lorsque le serviteur l'habille. En fait, il n'y a pas de discussion du tout, sauf quand Arthur donne des ordres et que le serviteur répond, « Oui, sire. » Ce ne serait pas une surprise que le vocabulaire de l'homme ne soit constitué que de 'Oui, sire, non, sire, je ne suis pas sûr, sire, tout de suite, sire.'

C'est un serviteur parfait et il rend Arthur fou. Il n'est pas habitué à ce que ça se passe comme ça, et il réalise plus tard qu'il _ne veut pas_ que ça se passe comme ça. Il veut parler et plaisanter et avoir des raisons de rire ; il veut être repris quand il est arrogant ou quand il a tort, il veut qu'on le traite de crétin quand il en est un ; il veut que sa chambre soit un peu mal rangée parce que Merlin sait exactement où il veut que soient ses affaires. Avec ce nouveau serviteur, il ne peut plus rien trouver, tout est à la mauvaise place, rangé et ordonné.

En résumé, Arthur vit un enfer et à chaque fois qu'il voit Merlin, le serviteur ne cesse de lui dire à quel point le prince Richard est merveilleux, gentil et juste et aimable et génial, et _il n'a pas traité Arthur de crétin/benêt/idiot depuis_ _ **une semaine entière**_ **.**

Arthur finit par en avoir assez.

Pour une raison ou une autre, le prince Richard ne semble pas surpris quand le gantelet atterrit sur le sol, à ses pieds. Il le ramasse sans hésiter.

« Je vous verrai dans l'arène, prince Arthur. »

* * *

Uther n'est pas très content, évidemment. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demande-t-il à Arthur quand il annonce qu'il va se battre en duel avec le prince Richard, le lendemain matin.

Arthur ne lui donne pas de réponse claire. Il ne peut pas vraiment dire que l'autre prince essaie de lui prendre ce qui est à _lui_. Alors il choisit la réponse pas-si-mensongère-que-ça et dit que l'autre prince « a insulté sa personne et son honneur. » Ce n'est pas une raison pour se battre, le réprimande Uther, mais Arthur ne lui dit rien d'autre, et rien ne peut empêcher le combat puisque l'autre prince a accepté le défi ; c'est irrévocable.

« Si tu perds… » commence à l'avertir Uther, un doigt levé, après avoir accepté qu'Arthur est sur le point de se battre comme un gamin dans une rixe. C'est étrange que le roi le mette ainsi en garde ; il ne devrait être que mécontent. Mais il pense peut-être à l'insulte que subirait l'orgueil de Camelot, et donc le sien, si Arthur perd.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

* * *

Le matin arrive, frais et lumineux, et Merlin est plutôt confus en aidant Arthur à enfiler son armure : le prince n'aurait laissé personne d'autre le faire. « Je ne comprends pas, dit le serviteur en pleurnichant presque. Richard n'a rien fait. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qu'il a dit ? Ça doit être quelque chose comme ça. Ou bien vous vous êtes battus stupidement et vous vous êtes insultés, et maintenant vous devez tous les deux combattre pour retrouver votre honneur. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non.

— Alors pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Arthur, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et si vous étiez blessé ou…

— _Mer_ lin. »

Le garçon lève les yeux au ciel et, par tous les dieux, ça avait manqué à Arthur. « Tais-toi ?

— Oui. _Brillante_ supposition. Tu viens de passer de stupide à simplement idiot, félicitations. »

Merlin fait un bruit mécontent et plisse le nez. « Quelque chose ne va pas. Cela fait des mois que vous n'avez pas été d'une humeur aussi mauvaise. Sérieusement, Arthur... » Il dit son nom, pas son titre, et c'est un immense soulagement. « … vous ne devriez pas faire ça. C'est une mauvaise idée. Le Prince Richard est plutôt doué avec une épée, je l'ai vu s'entraîner. Et si vous étiez blessé ?

— Merlin, tais-toi et donne-moi mon épée. »

Le serviteur murmure quelque chose dans sa barbe, se retourne et présente l'arme au prince. Un instant plus tard, avant qu'Arthur ne puisse quitter la tente pour entrer dans l'arène, Merlin l'arrête, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il semble étrangement nerveux, craintif, inquiet. Cette vue réchauffe un peu le cœur d'Arthur. «… Soyez prudent, d'accord ? »

Le prince hoche la tête en détachant ses yeux du visage de Merlin.

« Ouais. Bien sûr. »

* * *

Un nombre surprenant de personnes ont entendu parler de l'événement et se sont rassemblés pour y assister. Ils sont amassés sur les bords du terrain en une centaine de visages insignifiants et de mains qui applaudissent. Arthur est complètement focalisé sur l'homme en armure qui lui fait face. Avant qu'ils ne commencent, Richard lui crie par-dessus le bruit de la foule excitée, « Souvenez-vous de notre accord. Le vainqueur remporte le prix, sans que l'autre ne s'y oppose. »

Un grognement monte du fond de la gorge d'Arthur. Il va gagner. Richard devra le tuer s'il veut sortir victorieux de l'arène.

Le roi lève la main, les champions se préparent à la bataille : le bras se baisse pour donner le signal du début du combat et les épées s'entrechoquent.

Merlin a toujours été plutôt impressionné par le talent d'Arthur, mais il pense aussi que l'homme est un incroyable frimeur. D'habitude, il se bat avec grâce et contrôle, entouré d'une aura de calme. Aujourd'hui, son énergie n'est pas réprimée et même s'il est gracieux, il y a une brutalité inhabituelle dans ses mouvements, comme s'il voulait découper son adversaire en petits morceaux. Même si le prince Richard est aussi un très bon combattant, meilleur que la plupart des chevaliers qu'a vus Merlin, il ne semble pas avoir la moindre chance contre le féroce prince de Camelot.

Le serviteur se surprend à encourager le prince, à sourire et à applaudir à un moment ; à un autre, il crie à Arthur, « Attention ! », au suivant, il se mord la lèvre inférieure quand il apparait que le prince Richard fait une percée et reprend la main. Certes, il aime bien le prince Richard – il est gentil et aimable et drôle -, mais Merlin ne peut pas imaginer voir Arthur perdre et il ne veut surtout pas que ce crétin soit blessé.

Le duel continue encore pendant quelques minutes. Le prince Richard réagit une milliseconde trop tard et Arthur lui fait perdre l'équilibre, met un pied sur son bouclier pour l'empêcher de bouger et pointe son épée sur la gorge de l'homme, le métal se pressant dangereusement sur la peau.

« Très bien, j'abandonne », siffle l'autre prince entre deux inspirations difficiles.

Arthur le fixe, un avertissement dans le regard, avant de se reculer et de rengainer son épée – c'est peut-être un duel, mais il ne peut pas le tuer, ce n'est pas comme s'il combattait un chevalier étranger lors d'un tournoi. Ça aurait trop d'implications politiques démontrer de la pitié lui donne une bonne image. Le prince Richard lance à Arthur un regard étrange en s'éloignant sans regarder en arrière. La foule hurle de joie en voyant leur prince bien-aimé être victorieux (encore : il a gagné les cinq derniers tournois à Camelot, alors sa victoire n'était vraiment pas inattendue).

« Je savais que vous le feriez ! » Merlin lui fait un large sourire alors qu'Arthur traverse l'arène et arrive à sa tente. Le prince est trop fatigué pour répondre, mais un grand sourire s'étend sur son visage. Même si cet idiot a passé une semaine complète à suivre les pas du prince Richard, il acclame tout de même Arthur et il est fier de lui. C'est un soulagement immense.

« Bien sûr », rétorque Arthur en s'asseyant lourdement. Le serviteur commence à défaire son armure. « Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ?

— Le prince Richard semblait être un défi difficile. Le combat avait l'air plutôt féroce, et pendant un moment il aurait pu gagner. » Merlin lui jette un coup d'œil, et quelque chose brille dans ses yeux, peut-être de l'admiration et/ou de la fierté. Mais ça pourrait n'être que l'imagination d'Arthur. « Mais… Je suis heureux que vous ayez gagné.

— Oui, eh bien », dit Arthur avec gêne. Il a soudainement du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressent, encore plus que d'habitude. Il enlève ses gants en évitant de regarder le visage du jeune homme. « Ce n'était rien. Quand tu auras fini de nettoyer mon armure, aiguise mon épée et range ma chambre. »

Merlin ne dit rien mais il sourit de cette manière douce et entendue – et Arthur réalise que le serviteur pourrait n'être pas aussi simplet qu'il le parait, et qu'il a peut-être une vague idée du pourquoi de toute cette affaire. Cette idée fait s'accélérer son pouls, et son visage rougit d'embarras et de plaisir mêlés.

Il agite une main vers l'entrée de la tente. « Vas-y, alors. Et n'oublie pas de m'apporter mon dîner ! »

Le sourire reste collé sur le visage de Merlin pendant tout le reste de la journée.

* * *

Après ça, le prince de Camelot n'autorise plus Merlin à être le serviteur de nobles en visite à Camelot. Et il continue de se battre contre tous ceux qui ne font que _regarder_ le dit serviteur d'une manière qui ne lui plaît pas. Le roi Uther ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi son fils est aussi catégorique sur ce point, mais le prince a hérité de l'obstination de son père. Rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Jamais.

* * *

 **NdT** : Merci de suivre cette fic, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)


	6. Présenter des dragons aux Pendragon

**NdT :** L'histoire est à Itar94 et _Merlin_ à la BBC. Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire ;) Le rythme de publication risque cependant de se faire plus irrégulier, puisque je travaille en même temps sur d'autres traductions de _Merlin_ ^^

* * *

 **Ce que Merlin n'a pas le droit de faire (selon le prince Arthur)**

 **Chapitre 6 : Présenter des dragons aux Pendragon**

 **.**

Il est au courant depuis près de trois mois. Sérieusement, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Merlin n'est pas vraiment _subtil_. C'est presque incroyable qu'il soit resté vivant aussi longtemps et qu'il ait réussi à se faire passer, devant autant de personnes, pour un simple paysan idiot qui n'a rien à cacher (seulement doté d'une chance incroyable pour se sortir de situations pénibles et d'un talent pour toujours les attirer à lui).

Non, il ne parle pas de la magie. _Ça,_ il l'a compris depuis très longtemps – Merlin devrait vraiment apprendre à mieux cacher ses secrets (non pas qu'Arthur veuille qu'il y ait des secrets entre eux, mais c'est nécessaire pour que ni son père ni personne ne découvre la vérité – ce qui mettrait le serviteur dans de _graves_ ennuis). Non, Arthur ne pense pas à la magie.

Il pense à cette créature infernale dans la grotte sous Camelot, nommée Kilgarrah mais plus communément appelée le Grand Dragon.

Bien qu'Arthur n'ait aucune idée ce qui peut être grand ou majestueux à son propos,à part son poids.

Trois mois plus tôt, il était insouciant et bienheureux. Et puis Merlin le traita d'imbécile et lui dit des choses étranges – qu'il devait arrêter d'être si hautain parce qu'il avait pour _grande destinée_ _d'être le Roi_ (comme si Arthur ne le savait pas déjà) _d'Albion_ (ça, c'était nouveau, par contre), et que pour unifier les Royaumes, il devait arrêter d'être aussi idiot. Naturellement, Arthur lui dit de se taire et de polir son armure, mais ses mots résonnèrent dans son esprit et il passa des nuits à se battre avec eux dans son sommeil.

Bref.

Après exactement quatre jours, neuf heures et vingt minutes, il demanda au serviteur ce qu'il voulait dire par cette Affaire de Destinée.

Ce qui le mena à quelques Prophéties et au Grand Dragon qui vivait sous le château, celui qui dit à Merlin qu'il doit accomplir _sa_ destinée à lui, qui est d'aider Arthur à accéder au trône sain et sauf. Selon le dragon, ils vont ramener _ensemble_ la Prospérité, la Paix et la Magie au Royaume, par l'alliance du Roi qui fut et qui sera et de son Sorcier.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vraiment.

Sauf qu'Arthur a fini par comprendre pourquoi Merlin lui lance parfois des absurdités à moitié sages, pourquoi il risque sa vie sans hésitation, et d'où vient sa loyauté incontestable ; et, si le dragon dit la vérité (ce qu'il a fait jusque-là, ce qui est assez effrayant), Albion ne pourra naître que de leur union, car ils sont les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Pourrait-il y avoir plus de sous-entendus dans une seule phrase ?

(Le dragon doit s'ennuyer pour présenter les choses comme ça).

Lors de leur première rencontre, Kilgarrah était amusé et incroyablement énigmatique – ce qui est vraiment exaspérant, mais le dragon est enfermé dans cette grotte depuis vingt ans et Arthur peut comprendre que ça n'ait pas que de bonnes conséquences sur son esprit. La créature a une mauvaise influence sur Merlin, et quelqu'un devrait vraiment aller la voir pour la faire parler de _ses_ propres problèmes ; cela aiderait probablement à éclaircir l'esprit du dragon et à lui rendre un peu de sa santé mentale. Bon, d'accord, Arthur comprend plutôt bien cette analogie sur la Même Pièce/la Lune et le Soleil.

Trop bien, en fait.

Ces pensées ne veulent pas tout simplement pas le laisser tranquille.

Rien ne s'arrange lorsque, un jour surprenant, il découvre que le dragon est apparemment télépathe. Tout empire lorsque le dragon s'introduit dans son esprit alors qu'il donne des ordres à Merlin, et qu'il imagine secrètement que le garçon ne polit pas son épée mais qu'il _polit son épée_ , avec ses lèvres rouges et boudeuses et ses habiles mains pâles…

« _Je vois que vous vous adaptez plutôt bien à votre destinée. »_

Comment forcer une bête cracheuse de feu et télépathe, qui connait l'avenir et est âgée de plusieurs siècles, à rester loin de votre tête et de votre vie amoureuse ?

« Ah ! _DEHORS ! »_ crie Arthur de toute la force de ses poumons – et non, ce n'est pas un hurlement de fillette. C'est un son très viril qui exprime tout son choc.

Merlin sursaute et le regarde, étonné, en laissant tomber le bout de tissu qu'il utilisait. Oups, Arthur n'a pas fait que penser son cri. Il répare en hâte son erreur et lève les mains en un geste rassurant (du moins, il l'espère), étant donné que Merlin semble être quelque peu bouleversé. _Oh, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas_ , supplie mentalement Arthur.

« Mais non, pas _toi_ , Merlin – c'est ce maudit dragon ; il me parle dans la tête. »

Une lueur de compréhension traverse le regard du serviteur, qui semble soudainement beaucoup plus calme. Ses épaules se détendent et il ramasse le tissu. « Oh. Oui, il peut vraiment être énervant.

— _Je t'ai entendu, jeune sorcier ! »_

Arthur grimace. « Il fait ça souvent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sorcier hoche vigoureusement la tête. « Ouais, presque tout le temps.

— Et il n'y a aucune façon de, je ne sais pas, le faire taire ?

— Non, pas vraiment. Il faut juste faire ce qu'il dit ou résoudre ses énigmes. Généralement, ça le rend heureux. »

Merlin lui adresse un sourire encourageant en guise de soutien et retourne à ses corvées.

Et merde. Arthur pioche de la nourriture dans son assiette. Pas question qu'il réalise les souhaits de ce foutu dragon quand la créature peut lire dans son esprit. C'est flippant. Depuis combien de temps cette chose l'observe-t-elle ? Et Merlin ? Peut-elle entendre les pensées de Merlin aussi clairement que les siennes, ou le garçon a-t-il une sorte de défense magique contre ça ?

« _Le jeune sorcier fait parfois des rêves très mouvementés et audacieux »,_ ronronne le dragon. Arthur tombe presque de sa chaise.

Non, il est totalement hors de question qu'il demande des précisions sur ces _rêves_.

« _Voulez-vous arrêter ça ?_

— _Vingt ans dans une grotte puante et sombre – j'ai besoin de divertissement. D'ailleurs, vous feriez une faveur à tout Albion, jeune prince, »_ ajoute le dragon. Arthur peut imaginer son sourire suffisant et ses yeux dorés étincelants lorsqu'il lui montre, en un éclair, une image du prince et du sorcier entremêlés dans des draps de soie rouge, d'une manière qui fait subitement rougir Arthur et accélérer son pouls.

« _Arrêtez de faire ça !_

— Arthur, vous semblez un peu rouge », dit Merlin ; il pose une main sur son front. « Tout va bien ? Vous ne vous sentez pas malade ? Je ne crois pas que vous ayez de la fièvre, mais…

— N…non », dit faiblement le prince. Dieu merci qu'il ait eu la bonne idée de porter un pantalon ample.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Je devrais peut-être aller chercher Gaius.

— _Ou bien vous devriez avoir un moment_ en tête à tête », ronronne le dragon.

Apparemment, seul Arthur peut entendre la bête parler à cet instant ; l'expression de Merlin reste inchangée, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

« Non ! Je… je ne suis pas malade. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller chercher Gaius. Ou qui que ce soit. » Arthur agite la main. « Continue juste de faire tes corvées.

— _Une autre corvée pourrait entraîner une joute très appropriée entre vous deux,_ suggère le dragon.

— D'accord… si vous le dites, Arthur. »

Pas entièrement convaincu, Merlin termine de polir l'épée, et, en voyant qu'Arthur ne mange plus, empile les assiettes sur un plateau et les emmène à la cuisine royale pour les nettoyer.

Le dragon sent le pouls du prince ralentir et il l'entend soupirer de soulagement lorsque le serviteur quitte la pièce. À son tour, Kilgarrah soupire, mais pour des raisons différentes.

« … _Dommage… vous étiez_ tellement _près d'accomplir votre destinée ! »_


	7. Jouer les héros

**NdT** : Comme toujours, tout est à Itar94 et à la BBC. Seule la traduction est de moi.

Désolée pour le (très) gros retard ! J'ai passé le mois de juillet à déménager, à m'installer et à essayer d'avoir Internet, mais maintenant que tout est résolu, le rythme de parution devrait redevenir plus régulier. Même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ;) Alors merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review sur l'OS précédent : _EmmaTook, Melusine-chan, Aliice-Klaine, PandiPandaYaoi, TsukiNoMaylinn, HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde_ !

* * *

 **Ce que Merlin n'a pas le droit de faire (selon le prince Arthur)**

 **Chapitre 7 : Jouer les héros (parce que ça ne lui va pas du tout)**

 **.**

Il réagit une demi-seconde trop tard.

L'homme se tient devant eux, enveloppé dans une lourde cape noire ; les mains levées, il psalmodie une incantation dans une langue ancienne. Un tourbillon de lumière argentée se forme dans sa paume et Merlin court se placer devant le prince. Arthur se gèle d'horreur lorsque la lumière atteint le serviteur droit dans son torse, comme une lance.

« … Merlin… ! »

Le temps semble se ralentir ; les secondes sont aussi longues que des minutes et ses battements de cœurs se transforment en heures tandis qu'Arthur regarde, terrorisé, le spectacle qui se joue devant lui.

Avec un bruit sourd et répugnant accompagné d'un cri de douleur, Merlin s'effondre au sol. Il se bat contre l'inconscience, les paupières vacillantes, et ses yeux se remplissent d'or en fusion ; il murmure quelques mots rauques qui font vaciller l'homme. Arthur n'a pas vraiment conscience de ce qui arrive au sorcier qui a essayer de le tuer, lui et ses chevaliers, et qui vient de _tuer Merlin_ – l'homme hurle des imprécations avant de disparaître dans un voile de fumée noire, mais Arthur ne le voit pas.

« MERLIN ! »

Arthur se jette à genoux près du corps de son ami tombé. Le sorcier est étendu là, pâle et presque sans vie, et une peur glacée et intense s'empare du cœur d'Arthur. Il lutte pour respirer et il se pourrait qu'il tremble en enserrant les épaules du jeune homme. Il n'est qu'à moitié conscient de ses chevaliers qui se ruent à ses côtés.

Il essaie de secouer le serviteur et de dire son nom, _Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ?_ , mais il n'y a pas de réponse, aucune réponse, et le prince pose doucement la tête de Merlin sur ses genoux. « Allez, murmure Arthur. Réveille-toi, tu dois te réveiller. Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! »

« Sire, dit doucement un des chevaliers, nous devons le ramener à Camelot. Peut-être que le médecin de la cour pourra… » Il laisse les mots suivants planer dans l'air. _Peut-être qu'il pourra le sauver._

Parce ce qu'ils ont tous peur : ils n'y connaissent rien en magie et ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'a fait le sortilège, à part que c'est vraiment mauvais et que Merlin, le lien le plus fort entre les chevaliers et le prince, est étendu à leurs pieds, peut-être mourant, et qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire si ce n'est regarder, impuissants.

« Réveille-toi », supplie Arthur. Son cœur se débat dans sa poitrine, parce que ça ne peut pas arriver. C'est trop tôt. Ça sera _toujours_ trop tôt. « Ouvre les yeux. Tu dois te réveiller – on n'a pas encore accompli notre destinée. Tu sais, ce truc stupide dont tu jacasses tout le temps : devenir le Roi et le Sorcier d'Albion et tout ça. Tu ne peux pas me laisser avec le travail à moitié fait, pas quand je suis encore un crétin et que je ne suis pas prêt à être roi et à te laisser partir. Allez. _S'il te plaît._ »

C'est comme si, par miracle, le sorcier pouvait l'entendre, et bien qu'il soit toujours pâle et que ses respiration soient irrégulières, Merlin ouvre ses yeux avec un sourire faible.

« … Jamais pensé que vous seriez aussi inquiet pour moi, Arthur. »

Arthur manque de rire de soulagement. Il oublie la présence des chevaliers et caresse avec précaution les joues du sorcier, sans entendre les soupirs soulagés des hommes autour d'eux. La peau est chaude et douce sous ses doigts. Elle n'est aussi froide que sa pâleur semble le suggérer et la lumière revient dans les yeux de Merlin. Peut-être est-ce de la chance ; peut-être est-ce sa magie qui chasse celle qui l'a attaqué – Arthur n'en sait rien, mais Merlin semble déjà aller mieux. C'est sûr, à présent, que le sorcier va survivre. Le _comment_ importe peu tant que Merlin est vivant et bien portant. Il est sain et sauf ; rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Inconsciemment, il se serre plus contre le jeune homme, l'attirant tout contre son torse, près de ses battements de cœur.

« Je suis toujours inquiet, admet le prince. Tu es toujours aussi imprudent et tu te jettes au cœur du danger sans penser à ta propre sécurité – évidemment que je suis inquiet. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas jouer les héros, Merlin ; ça ne te va pas du tout. »

« Merci », répond sèchement le sorcier. Il est un peu faible et n'a pas l'énergie de répondre, 'Je viens juste de vous sauver les fesses, espèce d'imbécile, et c'est comme ça que vous me remercier, en étant un crétin ?'. Mais il sourit, et c'est un bon signe. Le cœur d'Arthur se calme un peu et ses mains arrêtent de trembler. Merlin le regarde dans les yeux, et ils restent assis ainsi pendant un moment, la tête de Merlin sur les genoux du prince ; ils se regardent, sourient, respirent, avant que le moment ne s'arrête et qu'ils réalisent qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Les chevaliers se hâtent de bouger en même temps qu'eux, et l'un d'entre eux se met à courir pour aller chercher un cheval.

« Allez, Merlin », dit Arthur en entourant le dos de Merlin d'un bras chaud et ferme, et en l'aidant à se mettre sur ses pieds. Merlin est un peu chancelant. Sa tête lui tourne, son torse le lance, et il s'agrippe à la tunique du prince pour garder l'équilibre, mais il respire, il est réveillé et _vivant_. « Rentrons à la maison. »

(Il gardera son sermon pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient revenus sains et sauf à la ville.)


	8. Rencontrer une licorne

**NdT :** bon, il est un peu tard mais je poste quand même ce chapitre aujourd'hui... du coup, je viens seulement de le relire et il est possible que des fautes m'aient échappé. J'espère quand même qu'il n'y en a pas trop, mais je m'excuse quand même d'avance s'il y en a ;)

L'histoire est à Itar94 et _Merlin_ à la BBC.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Rencontrer des licornes pendant une chasse**

 **.**

— Pourquoi les nobles ressentent-ils ce besoin sadique d'aller chasser ?

— Je pense que 'sadique' est un terme un peu fort, dit Lancelot à l'arrière de leur compagnie.

Son honneur et sa dignité doivent être légèrement offensés puisqu'il désire être un chevalier digne et parfait – et qu'il se doit donc de suivre le prince Arthur lorsqu'il organise une chasse royale et interminable dans les bois. Les chevaliers de Camelot chassent depuis tant de générations dans cette forêt qu'elle n'abrite sûrement plus de vie sauvage.

— C'est un entraînement divertissant.

— Ouais. C'est sympa, acquiesce Arthur.

— Pas autant qu'une virée à la taverne, mais ce n'est pas si mal, dit Gwaine.

Percival ne dit pas grand-chose.

Derrière lui, Elyan hoche la tête et ajoute que même s'il a du travail à faire à la forge, c'est un beau jour qui devrait être utilisé à son maximum – alors rassemblons les chevaliers et allons chasser ! Tout le monde est content. Enfin, presque tout le monde.

Merlin a beaucoup de respect et d'amitié pour ces chevaliers, mais, en même temps, ils peuvent parfois être tout aussi exaspérants qu'Arthur, parfois ; ce crétin les influence sûrement plus qu'ils ne le réalisent. Ils savent tous combien Merlin déteste la chasse, alors pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas emmener quelqu'un d'autre avec eux, s'ils tiennent vraiment à emmener un serviteur ? Non, Arthur ne le permettrait pas. Non, Arthur se contenterait de dire « Seules les filles détestent la chasse, _Mer_ lin ». Merlin a beau l'avoir suivi dans toutes ces chasses ennuyantes et inutiles, ça n'a jamais empêché Arthur de traiter Merlin de fille – mais Merlin n'a d'autre choix que de le suivre.

— C'est stupide, dit Merlin, mécontent.

Il renifle et fronce les sourcils.

— Vous n'attraperez jamais rien, de toute façon.

— Si ! proteste fortement Arthur en se sentant insulté. La semaine dernière, c'était un cerf !

— S _ir Bors_ l'a abattu, et _lui et moi_ avons traîné sa carcasse jusqu'à Camelot, pendant que vous étiez simplement assis sur votre cheval et que vous preniez un air de crétin suffisant, rétorque Merlin.

Arthur tourne la tête pour le regarder, incrédule.

— Quoi ? Je n'avais _pas_ un air _crétin_!

— Si. Stupide, même !

— Allons, allons, les enfants, un peu de calme, les coupa Gwaine d'un ton faussement maniéré avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans une de leurs disputes. Mais Merlin a raison, princesse. Vous ne teniez même pas d'arbalète quand nous avons visé le cerf, encore moins l'arbalète qui l'a touché. C'est nous qui l'avons débusqué, pas vous. Alors, techniquement, vous n'avez pas attrapé de cerf.

Arthur émet un bruit qui ressemblait à un bafouillement.

— Gwaine a raison, dit Merlin. Vous n'avez rien attrapé la semaine dernière, et la semaine d'avant non plus. Ce sont toujours Bors, Percival ou Gareth, parce qu'ils sont vraiment _doués_ pour ça.

— Et moi ?

— Eh bien, vous êtes surtout un crétin. Sire.

— Les enfants…

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec la chasse ou quoi que ce soit ! Je ne suis PAS un crétin ! Et je suis doué, moi aussi !

Derrière les trois hommes, Elyan se rapproche de Percival – qui lui, puisqu'il n'est qu'un chevalier sans autre occupation, passe plus de temps aux côtés du prince et de son serviteur. Elyan ne voit que rarement cet étrange duo interagir ensemble de la sorte.

— Ils sont souvent comme ça ?

Percival hausse les épaules ; pour lui, c'est un spectacle courant. Et il n'est pas un homme de beaucoup de mots.

Lancelot acquiesce.

—Toujours.

Ils ricanent de concert.

Devant eux, Arthur, Merlin et Gwaine essaient, sans y parvenir, de continuer leur dispute d'une voix assez basse pour ne pas effrayer une potentielle proie. Arthur n'en démord pas : il a abattu le cerf la semaine dernière ; Gwaine affirme qu'Arthur prend le mérite d'un autre pour essayer d'impressionner _quelqu'un_ ; Merlin, lui, pense qu'Arthur est un imbécile, point final.

Ils cherchent dans les bois pendant quelques heures et ne parviennent à attraper que deux lapins (grâce à Percival et à Elyan). Sans piste à suivre et avec le soleil qui va bientôt se coucher, Merlin suppose qu'ils vont bientôt rentrer, non ? Il a mal aux pieds et ses jambes sont douloureuses. Il aurait dû insister pour y aller à cheval. Au moins, ils seraient assis.

— Arthur, allez, dit-il avec un petit gémissement. On ne pourrait pas rent…

— Chut ! ordonne vivement Arthur.

Tous se tendent et parcourent les sous-bois du regard. Ils posent silencieusement leurs mains sur leurs armes en voyant ce qu'a repéré Arthur. Devant eux, quelque chose bouge et fait frémir les feuilles. La main du prince se crispe sur l'arbalète et Merlin se penche sur son épaule, pour voir ce que c'est. Doucement, Arthur lève l'arbalète et vise, alors que les buissons s'ouvrent avec un bruissement et des bruits de sabots…

— Oh ! souffle Merlin.

Arthur laisse échapper un soupir et baisse son arme.

Il n'a pas oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il a croisé une de ces créatures, la douleur et la misère qu'il a apportées sur Camelot, le fait qu'il a failli tuer son peuple et Merlin. Il ne peut pas laisser ça se reproduire. Les chevaliers, eux, n'en ont jamais vu et ils la fixent avec des yeux écarquillés, mais le prince les arrête en hâte avant qu'ils ne puissent viser et tirer.

— C'est une licorne ! s'exclame Elyan.

— Elle est si belle, murmure Merlin d'une manière typiquement merlinesque tout en s'approchant. La licorne l'imite et autorise le sorcier à caresser lentement son cou blanc.

— Oh, alors les légendes sont vraies, relève Gwaine.

Il sourit à Arthur.

— Vous savez, vous êtes terriblement lent, princesse. Vous feriez mieux de vous bouger avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse.

Le prince manque de s'étouffer, ses yeux s'écarquillent puis il se met à fusiller du regard le chevalier avec une intensité brûlante qui ferait trembler dans ses bottes un homme normal et qui pourrait enflammer une maison.

— Pas. Un seul. Mot. De plus. Ou je vous frappe. Fort.

Fidèle à lui-même, Gwaine se contente de lui faire un clin d'œil sans se laisser impressionner. Merlin, devant eux, n'écoute pas leur conversation. Il est complètement fasciné ; les yeux scintillant de joie, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot tout en caressant la crinière et la robe brillante de la licorne. Elle se blottit contre lui, avide de plus de contact.

— Ooh, roucoule le jeune sorcier.

Il a l'air d'un enfant qui vient de trouver un trésor dans son jardin. Arthur croise les bras sur son torse – il ne boude pas, il fait juste une grimace – et il se détourne de quelques degrés pour ignorer le comportement de son serviteur et de son chevalier. Il ne veut pas déjà écarter Merlin de la créature, parce que ça pourrait bouleverser (un peu trop) le serviteur, mais il ne dit rien parce que ça semblerait plutôt gênant.

— C'est vraiment une créature incroyable, confirme Lancelot.

Il ôte un de ses gants et tend la main vers la licorne ; mais elle renâcle et se recule pour éviter la main du chevalier. Ses sourcils se joignent en un froncement. En voyant que son compagnon chevalier ne comprend pas pourquoi la créature agit ainsi, alors que tout le monde devrait le savoir, Gwaine lui tapote le dos.

— Je vois que vous avez été chanceux. Plus que la princesse, je veux dire.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Gwaine ? demande l'honorable chevalier d'un air confus.

— Eh bien, la légende dit que les licornes ne se laissent toucher que par de _pures vierges_.

Le visage de Lancelot prend une intéressante teinte de rouge.

Percival reste silencieux mais son comportement est louche ; il rougit en entendant ces mots et s'éloigne pour… faire autre chose. La licorne s'avance vers lui et l'homme musclé couine d'indignation alors que le doux museau de la licorne renifle son torse.

Gwaine rit.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous seriez encore comme ça, mon vieux, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Besoin de conseils ?

Le plus large des chevaliers marmonne quelque chose sur le mariage ou attendre l'amour. Son ami lui tapote le bras et se penche vers lui, avant de commencer à lui donner des conseils sur la façon de bien faire les choses, comme un homme. Percival se recule, un air terrifié sur le visage, puis croasse qu'il doit 'aller là-bas et faire quelque chose d'autre… d'important…'

Arthur pense qu'ils sont juste tous idiots et embarrassants – et Merlin doit arrêter de faire des choses aussi stupides et flagrantes que de caresser des licornes avec des chevaliers lubriques à côté – ça ne fait que leur donner des idées horribles et inacceptables.

— C'en est assez. Retournons à la ville.

— Mais… commence Merlin

Une main sur le flanc de la licorne, il arbore ses grands yeux de chiot-perdu-et-mignon. Le prince manque de céder, mais avec une grimace, il se rappelle que les chevaliers sont toujours là.

— Nous partons, Merlin.

— Mais…

— Et non, nous ne la gardons pas.

Arhur plisse le nez. Il peut imaginer la crise qu'aurait son père, et les regards – tous ne sont pas aussi ignorants que Lancelot ou aussi stupides que Merlin – et les rumeurs qui se propageraient comme un feu sauvage s'ils entraient ainsi dans la ville, les chevaliers rougissants et se chamaillant, et Merlin collé à la licorne et aussi visible qu'une enseigne. Par tous les dieux, cette histoire poursuivrait Arthur jusqu'à sa mort.

Le serviteur fait la moue.

— Je ne voulais pas la garder, Arthur… On ne peut pas rester un peu plus longtemps ?

— La petite princesse aurait-elle peur du gros monstre blanc ? dit Gwaine d'une voix moqueuse.

Arthur lui lance un regard noir. La licorne, elle, lui adresse un regard vif et énervé ; elle a soudainement l'air plutôt féroce.

— Regardez, elle n'est pas effrayante, laissez-moi vous montrer.

Le chevalier lève une main vers la licorne mais se la fait presque arracher.

— Oups, désolé, ma grande.

— Vous avez passé clairement trop de temps à la taverne, et pas juste avec de l'alcool, remarque brillamment Elyan.

Et puis la créature donne un petit coup de museau dans l'épaule d'Arthur, un geste si inattendu qu'il trébuche dans la direction du jeune sorcier.

— Oh, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez comme ça, princesse…

— La. _Ferme_.

Arthur fusille la licorne du regard, qui le fixe en retour sans ciller. Il est presque sûr qu'elle l'insulte dans sa tête.

Merlin semble juste confus ; puisque la licorne semble aimer le prince, pourquoi rougit-il d'embarras ?

— Arthur ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si rouge ?

La conversation est trop gênante et anormale à présent – Arthur ramasse ses armes, les passe par-dessus son épaule et commence à s'éloigner dans les bois, en effrayant toute forme de vie sauvage. Merlin fronce les sourcils alors que le prince lui attrape le bras et le tire en avant pour le forcer à suivre.

— Allons, chevaliers ! Nous rencontrons à Camelot ! _Maintenant_ ! crie Arthur par-dessus son épaule.

Gwaine a un sourire suffisant.

— Tss, tss, princesse. Attention aux monstres !

— _Quand nous serons rentrés je vais vous transformer en pâté !_

Elyan lève les yeux au ciel.

— Vous n'apprendrez jamais, n'est-ce pas, Gwaine ?

Avec un soupir, Merlin se laisse être traîné loin de la licorne. Il lui lance un dernier regard triste avant qu'elle ne se mette à trotter dans les bois. Elle est vraiment jolie et elle ne fait rien de mal, mais le prince veut quand même qu'ils s'en éloignent le plus vite possible. Arthur serre son bras encore plus fort ; ce n'est vraiment pas juste et Merlin a l'impression que son bras va se disloquer de son épaule – _ouais_ , pense Merlin, _Arthur est_ vraiment _un crétin, parfois._

* * *

 _À la semaine prochaine pour l'OS suivant ! Et merci pour vos mises en favori/follower et vos reviews ;)_


	9. Accepter des cadeaux d'inconnus

**NdT :** Comme toujours, l'histoire est à Itar94 et Merlin est à la BBC.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Accepter des cadeaux d'admirateurs secrets**

 **.**

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Arthur en désignant ce que tient Merlin dans la main.

Merlin semble confus, puis un éclair de compréhension passe dans son regard, et, enfin, il rougit.

— Euh, juste une lettre…

— Une lettre, hein ?

Le prince se détend.

— De ta mère, je suppose.

— Non, elle ne vient pas de ma mère, dit Merlin. Elle n'est pas signée.

Arthur hausse un sourcil et se crispe. Il tend la main comme un enfant qui réclamerait quelque chose dans une confiserie en trépignant et en faisant la moue. Sauf qu'il ne fait pas la moue et ne trépigne pas – il n'est pas aussi puéril.

— Quoi ? Laisse-moi voir.

— Non !

Le serviteur ramène l'objet en question près de son torse, dans un geste possessif, et le prince semble à la fois peu impressionné et légèrement inquiet.

— Je veux dire, bafouille Merlin tandis qu'une rougeur se propage sur ses joues, c'est privé…

— Allez, Merlin. Ça ne peut pas être si embarrassant.

Il arrache la lettre des mains de son serviteur, qui proteste (« Non ! Rendez-la moi ! » ce à quoi Arthur répond de son célèbre regard qui signifie, « Je suis le prince. Je peux lire ce que je veux. »). Merlin est aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre quand Arthur ouvre la lettre et commence à la lire. Dès le premier mot de la première ligne, Arthur se fige. Son souffle se coince dans sa gorge. Non. C'est impossible. Non. (Le ciel pourrait tomber sur sa tête.) Nonnonnonnon…

— Euh, vous pouvez me la rendre, maintenant ? demande prudemment Merlin.

C'est… c'est une lettre de _déclaration d'amour_. Elle est pleine de trucs poétiques et émotionnels dignes d'une gamine, ainsi qu'une description très précise du magnifique sourire de Merlin et de ses charmants yeux bleus. Arthur pourrait rire de la stupidité de ce contenu, si la lettre n'était pas adressée à son serviteur. Non, maintenant, c'est _une affaire sérieuse_ et Arthur se sent inexplicablement en colère. Furieux. Une flamme monte dans sa poitrine et dans son cœur.

— Arthur, je peux la récupérer ? S'il vous plaît ?

Tout d'un coup, Merlin se retrouve épinglé par le regard d'Arthur, dont la voix basse et dangereuse sonne comme le grondement d'un animal sauvage.

— Qui t'a donné ça ?

Les yeux du garçon vacillent.

— Euh, je ne sais pas, elle était posée sur ma table de chevet… quand je me suis réveillé, elle était là.

Sur sa table de chevet ? Quand il s'est réveillé, elle était là ? Arthur voit rouge. Quelqu'un a osé se glisser dans la chambre de Merlin, quand il était étendu et endormi, seul et vulnérable – _qui a pu oser ?_ Tout aurait pu arriver ! Merlin aurait pu être attaqué ou blessé ou _pire_.

Le prince ne peut plus rester immobile et il commence à faire les cent pas. Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la chambre de son serviteur. Il doit mieux sécuriser les appartements du médecin, immédiatement. Il doit faire quelque chose ; il ne peut pas se contenter de prétendre que tout va bien alors que son serviteur est menacé par un cambrioleur qui lui laisse des lettres romantiques près de son lit !

— Arthur, dit Merlin en se mordant la lèvre, Rendez-moi la lettre ! C'est _privé !_

Arthur prend quelques inspirations, puis hoche violemment la tête sans vraiment le regarder.

— Très bien.

Il fourre le morceau de parchemin dans les mains du serviteur. Merlin regarde la lettre avec des yeux brillants.

Il faut faire quelque chose.

* * *

Quand Merlin retourne dans sa chambre après avoir fini la lessive, Arthur remarque qu'il est joyeux (plus que d'habitude) et qu'il est toujours rouge. Et une fleur est accrochée à son foulard.

— Merlin, gronde Arthur. Où as-tu eu ça ?

— Quelqu'un l'a laissée dans ma chambre. J'ai été changer de haut parce que je m'étais renversé de l'eau dessus, même si ça n'était pas vraiment ma faute parce que j'avais trébuché, et… peu importe, elle était juste là, avec ce message disant que c'est un cadeau pour moi et…

— Quelqu'un a laissé quelque chose dans ta chambre ? ENCORE ?

Merlin acquiesce ; il ne semble ni énervé ni nerveux. En fait, il ressemble à une jeune fille faussement pudique qui se délecte timidement d'une attention inattendue pas mais indésirable.

— Ouais. C'est tout un bouquet, de fleurs rouges et jaunes et blanches… J'aime vraiment les blanches ! Elles sont magnifiques…

Le sorcier aux yeux rêveurs entend soudainement un son étrange et se tourne vers le prince, les sourcils foncés.

— Arthur, est-ce que vous… avez grogné ?

— Non, siffle Arthur comme un félin féroce.

— Maintenant, vous agissez _vraiment_ bizarrement.

Des mesures doivent être prises, _de toute urgence_.

* * *

Il doit l'admettre, le plan lui semblait bien meilleur quand il ne faisait que le théoriser dans ses appartements.

Mais le voilà. Il l'a minuté avec précaution, bien sûr, parce qu'il préférerait ne pas avoir à se justifier devant Gaius, ou pire, devant Merlin, quant à sa présence dans la chambre de Merlin. Plus précisément, dans son placard.

Pour un serviteur, Merlin est exceptionnellement négligeant : la chambre est en désordre. Bon, pour être tout à fait juste, la moitié de tout ce qui traîne appartient à Gaius, comme ces boîtes dans le coin – c'était à la base la remise du médecin, après tout. Ce stupide bouquet coloré est posé sur la table de chevet – Arthur aurait aimé s'en débarrasser, mais il risquerait d'éveiller la suspicion de Merlin. Des choses sont étendues sur le sol – quelques livres et une tunique – et il n'y a pas beaucoup de cachettes. Un drap et quelques vêtements sont suspendus à sécher sur une corde tendue entre deux murs, près de quelques sacs, mais c'est trop risqué. Si le jeune homme décidait de ranger le drap, il verrait qu'Arthur se cachait derrière. Le placard est la seule option. Il est presque vide, et de toute évidence peu utilisé. Il est presque aussi grand qu'un homme et assez large pour qu'Arthur puisse y rentrer.

Il parvient à y tenir en recroquevillant les épaules et en repliant les jambes – il ne va pas passer des heures _debout_ dans cette chose. Ce n'est pas vraiment confortable, mais Arthur a une mission importante, alors il peut ignorer de telles contingences. Même si Merlin clame constamment le contraire, il n'est pas un gamin pourri gâté.

Alors, après avoir espionné quelques minutes pour s'assurer que la voie est libre, il a vu Gaius quitter la pièce. Il s'est dépêché de se faufiler jusqu'à la chambre de Merlin et à son placard. Il a décidé, après réflexion, d'apporter son épée. Juste… juste au cas où. Vous savez. Au cas où le soi-disant _admirateur secret_ ait plus en tête que de laisser des lettres stupidement romantiques et des fleurs au chevet de Merlin. C'est le devoir d'Arthur de protéger ses sujets et plus encore son serviteur, après tout.

Il a été entraîné depuis son enfance, a connu des batailles et la guerre, alors il a appris les vertus de la patience et de la discrétion. Il a aussi une bonne horloge interne – et il ne faut pas autant de temps pour enlever les plats sales de ses appartements et pour frotter le sol, non ?

Apparemment, si, parce qu'Arthur se réveille en sursaut, mécontent de réaliser qu'il s'est endormi, lorsque la porte des appartements du médecin s'ouvre bruyamment, et qu'une voix familière et fatiguée s'élève.

— Salut, Gaius, je suis rentré.

— J'ai préparé le dîner, je pensais que tu aurais faim.

— Oh ! Du poulet !

— Oui, je savais que tu l'apprécierais. Tu dois vraiment mettre un peu de chair sur ces os.

Merlin fait un son indigné.

— Je ne suis pas _si_ mince.

De toute évidence, il a très faim, parce que le silence se fait pendant quelques minutes, seulement brisé par le son occasionnel de la cuillère qui heurte le bol. Gaius parle un peu, mais Merlin ne dit pas grand-chose ; il doit être très fatigué. Arthur fronce les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il devrait réduire certains des devoirs du serviteur. Certes, Merlin lui demande souvent un jour de congé, mais il n'a jamais dit à Arthur qu'il revenait chez lui complètement épuisé, à moitié mort de faim, et qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une pause. Mais Arthur ne peut pas permettre de ne pas chasser uniquement parce Merlin pense que c'est ennuyant. Comment _qui que ce soit_ peut penser que chasser est ennuyant, de toute façon ?

Immédiatement, son sentiment d'agacement s'efface lorsque Merlin entre dans la chambre, ferme la porte, s'assoit sur le bord du lit et enlève ses bottes.

Contre son gré, le pouls d'Arthur s'accélère un peu en voyant ça. De là où il est, il a une vue parfaite sur le lit (et sur la personne qui y est), à travers la petite fente de la porte du placard.

Ensuite, la chemise. Avec une lenteur presque insoutenable, Merlin délace sa tunique et la fait passer par-dessus ses épaules et Arthur ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de la peau lisse, d'un blanc laiteux, qui semble sans imperfection et douce et qui brille à la lumière des bougies. Le prince laisse échapper un tout petit couinement alors que le garçon se lève pour enlever son pantalon. Son comportement n'est ni honorable ni chevaleresque, Arthur le sait et il punirait tout homme qui aurait l'indécence d'espionner les autres comme ça, mais Merlin est vraiment irrésistible. Arthur peut à peine respirer, encore moins détourner le regard, et il doit arrêter le fil de ses pensées de toute urgence, avant que son esprit ne craque.

C'est très, très difficile d'être assis ici dans ce placard et de regarder toute cette peau nue sans pouvoir la toucher. Arthur se mord la main pour s'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit.

Merlin ne se rend compte de rien, enfile une chemise de nuit et se glisse dans son lit, gardant nues ses longues jambes merveilleuses.

C'est vraiment un plan qui n'est ni bien pensé, ni bien minuté… vraiment pas. Il aurait dû choisir un autre endroit pour se cacher, ou venir la nuit, ou n'importe quoi qui ne l'aurait pas fait entrevoir ce corps magnifique… _Non ! Arrête ! Pas de pensées perverses !_ se crie Arthur à lui-même, en frappant mentalement sa propre tête.

Après quelques minutes tentantes, la respiration de Merlin devient plus régulière.

Et l'attente commence.

C'est une longue attente. Les membres d'Arthur sont déjà douloureux et son dos le gratte sans qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, sans parler de ses crampes dans les jambes. Il n'y a pas de garantie que l' _admirateur secret_ va venir ici cette nuit. Il pourrait être coincé ici jusqu'au matin sans que rien ne se passe, devoir sortir sans se faire voir de son serviteur (et de Gaius, avec son terrifiant Sourcil Désapprobateur), expliquer à Merlin pourquoi il a l'air aussi fatigué et pourquoi il arrive dans ses appartements après lui. Merlin n'est pas comme les autres serviteurs : au lieu de se contenter d'acquiescer aux mots de son maître, il va le questionner, l'interroger et s'inquiéter. En plus, il est toujours en retard. Quelquefois, très en retard. Alors Arthur risque d'être coincé ici pendant de très longues heures.

 _J'aurais dû prendre un coussin_ , se dit-il distraitement.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'endort sans s'en rappeler, parce que l'instant d'après, il se réveille en sursaut et ne voit que du noir autour de lui.

Il entend des bruits de pas. Le cliquetis d'un talon de chaussure contre le sol de pierre. Arthur se tend, les membres lourds et les articulations coincées, et il tâtonne, sans bruit, à la recherche de son épée. Il cherche à voir le lit à travers la fente, mais il n'y a pas assez de lumière. Il se contente donc de ses autres sens pour ouvrir le placard doucement, doucement… Il ne craque pas, heureusement, à peine un murmure… Les bruits de pas s'interrompent momentanément. Un son court et étouffé, comme quelque chose que l'on sortirait d'une poche…

Arthur évalue la distance et la direction, et s'avance avec assurance et vivacité.

Pour trébucher sur un objet laissé au sol, tomber sans grâce et s'écraser sur la personne penchée sur la table de chevet. Son épée fait un bruit métallique tonitruant en tombant au sol et Merlin se réveille avec un cri surpris. La bougie sur la table de chevet se met à flamboyer tandis que les yeux du serviteur virent au doré. Arthur cille alors que ses yeux sont soudainement envahis par la lumière et qu'il peut enfin voir ce qui l'entoure.

— Que… _Arthur_ ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Merlin le regarde bouche bée. Arthur est toujours aux prises avec l'intrus. Celui-ci est un homme grand et musclé, le visage en partie caché, habillé de vêtements simples de paysan et d'une veste sans manches, avec beaucoup de poches. Quelque chose est tombé d'une d'entre elles : une autre lettre. Probablement quelque chose de très niais et romantique, et Arthur manque d'étrangler l'homme, mais Merlin rampe jusqu'au bord du lit et attrape son bras.

— Arrêtez ! Vous l'étouffez ! Arthur… arrêtez ça !

Avec réticence, Arthur laisse l'intrus respirer mais ne le lâche pas pour autant.

— Qui êtes-vous pour oser vous introduire dans les appartements de mon serviteur en pleine nuit ?

— Euh, _vous_ vous êtes aussi introduit dans mes appartements en pleine nuit, souligne plutôt faiblement Merlin.

Il s'agrippe à la couverture, la rapprochant de son corps. Il se sent vulnérable et un peu embarrassé. Depuis combien de temps Arthur est-il là ? Est-ce que le prince le regardait dormir… ? Le sang chauffe ses joues à cette pensée. Il devrait demander à Gaius s'il peut mettre un verrou sur sa porte… Ouais. _Pourquoi Arthur est-il ici ?_ se demande-t-il, pris de vertige. _Et cet homme ?_

L'homme masqué ne parle pas, alors Arthur arrache le tissu qui cachait son visage et le fixe avec choc. Les yeux du prince sortent presque de leurs orbites.

— … PERCIVAL ?

— Désolé, Sire, murmure le chevalier, terriblement embarrassé.

Eh bien, ça explique la taille de l'homme.

— Vous ? C'est _vous_ qui avez laissé ces cadeaux stupides ? demande Arthur.

Il ne peut pas y croire. Il pouvait imaginer que ça soit un étranger, un homme lubrique qui cherchait les problèmes ou un écuyer jeune, nerveux et amoureux, pas un de ses chevaliers. Sauf peut-être Gwaine. Ou pourquoi pas Gareth, qui est un idiot quand il essaie de courtiser quelqu'un. Mais pas _Percival._

— Je… oui. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal ! Je voulais… je voulais juste laisser ça, bafouille le jeune chevalier en faisant un geste vers la lettre tombée par terre.

C'est parfait. Juste parfait. Percival est un de ses chevaliers les plus loyaux, les plus doués, les plus forts. Si Arthur le punit, ça ne passera pas inaperçu, alors les gens poseront des questions et puis son père découvrira tout et _tous_ sauront que le prince est intervenu pour protéger la vertu de son serviteur en attaquant un chevalier au milieu de la nuit, dans la chambre dudit serviteur pour ne rien arranger. C'est juste génial.

— Euh, c'est vous qui m'avez laissé cette lettre ? demande timidement Merlin en regardant le chevalier à travers ses longs cils sombres.

Ce regard est exaspérant, pense Arthur, quand il n'est pas dirigé vers lui. Merlin ne devrait regarder _personne_ comme ça, mis à part le prince de Camelot.

Percival lève les yeux vers le serviteur et acquiesce avec gêne, ce qui fait sourire timidement Merlin. Arthur n'a toujours pas laissé Percival se relever.

— C'est vraiment adorable. Merci.

Le chevalier semble être au paradis.

— Non, _Mer_ lin, ce n'est vraiment pas adorable, gronde Arthur parce que Merlin est à lui et qu'il ne devrait pas penser que des lettres ou des cadeaux d'un autre qu'Arthur sont _adorables_. Ne le remercie pas !

— Si, ça l'est ! Et ne pouvez-vous pas le laisser se relever, maintenant ? Il n'est pas dangereux.

Arthur s'éloigne du chevalier, qui se remet lentement sur ses pieds. A présent, ils ont tous deux une belle collection de bleus, et si le chevalier prend un air mortifié sous le regard noir du prince, Arthur est furieux ; c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore explosé, ou que de la vapeur ne sorte pas de ses oreilles. Merlin se tourne vers le chevalier.

— Mais peut-être que vous devriez, euh, me donner ces choses en personne et ne pas vous introduire dans ma chambre…

— Oui. Excuse-moi, bafouille Percival – ce qui n'est vraiment pas son genre. Je suis terriblement désolé. Je pensais que je pourrais.. Peut-être que je pourrais attirer ton attention, comme ça… C'était une idée de Gwaine et j'ai pensé que peut-être… Mais ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets.

Arthur ressent soudainement le besoin de frapper de manière répétée sa tête contre la surface plane la plus proche. Bien sûr. _Bien sûr._ Il aurait dû s'y attendre dès le deuxième incident de la licorne. Si quelque chose va mal et que des roses sont impliquées, c'est forcément la faute de Gwaine.

— Ne vous ai-je pas dit de ne jamais écouter le moindre 'conseil' que donne Gwaine ?

— Si, sire, vous l'avez dit, dit Percival en insistant sur le 'sire' dans l'espoir que ça plaise au prince et que sa punition en soit allégée. Je suis désolé.

Arthur soupire, las.

— Très bien. Je suis trop fatigué pour ces histoires, alors je vais vous laisser partir. Mais je vous assure, si vous recommencez...

— Ce ne sera pas le cas ! Sire ! Je le jure !

— Très bien, alors partez.

Percival s'incline et se précipite hors de la chambre comme un lièvre effrayé. Arthur soupire de soulagement. Il va (encore) avoir une conversation avec Gwaine le lendemain, à propos de son comportement, et répéter à tous ses chevaliers de ne pas écouter les conseils de Gwaine. Ouais. Demain. Maintenant, un peu de sommeil serait le bienvenu. Son cou et son dos sont tordus et endoloris. Humm. Dormir… Arthur acquiesce pour lui-même, manquant de s'endormir debout.

Merlin lui lance un regard étrange, alors que le prince ne fait pas un seul mouvement pour sortir de sa chambre.

— Arthur, demande-t-il en penchant la tête, étiez-vous dans le placard pendant toute la nuit ?

* * *

Pour Merlin et Arthur, c'est un peu gênant de descendre à la table du petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, accueillis par Gaius et son dangereux Sourcil Désapprobateur. Le prince essaie de paraître digne et nonchalant, mais échoue, et se bat pour trouver les mots qui expliqueraient ce qu'il faisait ici à la base. Merlin se lance dans une explication plutôt raisonnable sur tout ce qui s'est passé, sur les fleurs et les lettres ; il explique le comportement étrange d'Arthur et sa présence, et le chahut qu'ils ont fait au beau milieu de la nuit – mais Gaius lève une main et l'arrête au milieu de sa phrase.

— Merlin, sire, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de faire moins de bruit la prochaine fois. Certaines personnes ici essayaient de dormir.

* * *

 **NdT** : j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ^^ je ne peux pas donner de délais pour la traduction de la suite, mais j'espère mettre moins de temps à traduire le prochain OS. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça motive toujours !


	10. Refuser les cadeaux du prince de Camelot

**NdT :** Il y a une petite référence au chapitre précédent, mais vous pouvez le lire quand même indépendamment ;)

La fic est à Itar94 et _Merlin_ est à la BBC.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Refuser les cadeaux du prince de Camelot**

 **.**

 _C'est étrang_ _e_ , pense Merlin en faisant le lit ce matin-là. _Je_ _n'av_ _ai_ _s jamais vu cette_ _couverture._ Arthur en a de nombreuses : des duveteuses, des rouges, des argentées, des soyeuses, des lourdes, des fines, des noires, des blanches, avec des rayures. Merlin les reconnaîtrait toutes. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il voit celle-ci. Elle est d'un rouge profond, brodée de fils d'or qui forment le blason des Pendragon. Elle semble vraiment douce, épaisse et neuve ; Merlin ne peut pas s'empêcher de tendre la main pour la toucher avec prudence, là où elle repose, pliée nettement au pied du lit.

— Arthur, la voulez-vous sur votre lit ou bien dois-je la ranger dans l'armoire ?

— Quoi ?

Le prince relève le regard de son bureau où il étudie quelques papiers. Ses yeux s'illuminent lorsqu'ils tombent sur le tissu dans les mains du serviteur.

— Non, tu peux la prendre.

Merlin cille, sans comprendre.

— Je n'ai pas demandé à la prendre… vous voulez dire que je dois la mettre dans l'armoire ?

— Non, elle est pour toi. Tu peux la garder.

Arthur semble un peu gêné, presque anxieux.

La lumière se fait en Merlin, ses yeux s'écarquillent, et il fait courir une main sur le tissu. La couverture est merveilleusement douce et sûrement très chaude. Son cœur s'accélère à la pensée qu'elle lui est donnée par le prince.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Oui, dit Arthur avec gêne et en farfouillant dans ses papiers avec un air très occupé, il ne faudrait pas que mon serviteur attrape froid.

Merlin ramène la couverture près de son torse en remerciant Arthur, mais le prince ne fait qu'agiter la main. Un silence embarrassant tombe et ils se reconcentrent tous deux sur leurs devoirs.

* * *

 _C'est une très belle couverture_ , pense Merlin en se réveillant le lendemain matin. Elle est chaude et belle, et il se blottit plus profondément sous le tissu. Elle a deux épaisseurs et garde bien la chaleur. Pour une fois, ses pieds ne sont pas deux blocs de glace. Il soupire. Mmm. Encore cinq petites minutes…

Lorsqu'il se réveille à nouveau, bien plus que cinq minutes se sont écoulées. Gaius n'est pas là, seul un bol de porridge froid l'attend sur la table et Merlin s'habille en hâte avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce et à travers les couloirs.

Quand Arthur est accueilli par l'odeur du petit-déjeuner, il n'est pas impressionné.

— Tu es en retard, remarque-t-il intelligemment. De deux heures, en fait.

Il est déjà habillé et travaille sur une lettre importante qu'il aurait dû finir la veille – mais il était trop occupé à regarder/penser à Merlin. Même s'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre.

Merlin semble penaud.

— Désolé. C'est cette couverture, elle était si confortable que je me suis rendormi.

Arthur fronce les sourcils. Merlin imagine à tort qu'il est très mécontent, et il ajoute rapidement,

— Vous pouvez la reprendre, vous savez, pour que je sois à l'heure la prochaine fois.

Il n'est pas _du tout_ enthousiaste à l'idée de la rendre – elle est si douce et jolie et chaude.

Immédiatement, Arthur lève les mains en un geste de refus.

— Non ! Garde la. Je suis sérieux. Elle est à toi.

Merlin a un large sourire.

— Alors, j'ai le droit d'être en retard, maintenant ?

— Non.

Le sourire de Merlin s'évanouit. Arthur a un petit rictus et lui donne une liste de corvées.

— Tu peux commencer par frotter le sol, puis ma cotte de mailles a besoin d'être polie…

* * *

Arthur agit vraiment d'une manière étrange, pense Merlin. Cette semaine a été très bizarre. Comme d'habitude, Arthur lui donne des ordres, comme un crétin : c'est toujours des 'Merlin, fait ci', 'Merlin, fait ça', alors qu'il pourrait le lui demander poliment. Il n'a cependant pas eu à nettoyer les étables, à aller à la chasse ou à promener sa meute de chiens féroces – mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une question de chance.

Mais il y a eu les cadeaux.

Après avoir été chercher le dîner du prince, il trouva une cape au même endroit que la couverture, la veille. Arthur lui dit en passant que c'est une vieille chose dont il ne voulait plus, que Merlin pouvait la garder, Arthur s'en moquait – mais quand Merlin la ramassa, il remarqua qu'elle semblait être neuve et fraîche et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe qu'elle ait jamais été portée auparavant.

Après ça, c'est un livre, mais pas sur l'étiquette.

— C'est une bonne histoire, tu devrais la lire. Si tu sais lire. Tu sais lire, n'est-ce pas ? dit Arthur lorsque Merlin le trouva, caché sous un des oreillers duveteux.

Merlin acquiesça en lisant la couverture ; c'était un conte sur un chevalier, une princesse et un dragon.

— Oui, je sais lire, dit-il.

— Bien, répondit Arthur d'un air très satisfait.

Et il quitta la pièce avant que Merlin ne puisse lui demander plus d'explications.

A la fin de la semaine, Merlin est donc très heureux et très perplexe. Les cadeaux ne ressemblent pas à la lettre que Percival lui a envoyée – il n'y a aucun mot pour expliquer _pourquoi_ il les reçoit. Et ce n'est pas comme si Arthur faisait plus attention à lui. Il lui a tout de même offert un livre sans être sûr que Merlin savait lire. Et même s'il est reconnaissant, il ne sait pas s'il devrait accepter les cadeaux. Comme le matin où il a eu une paire de nouvelles bottes, un pantalon et deux tuniques. Cette-là, fois Arthur ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils était tous neufs et que le tissu était fin et soyeux – c'est étrange de les porter, ils sont _trop_ confortables. Et ça semble étrangement _mal_ d'accepter des cadeaux comme ça… Comme s'il ne les méritait pas vraiment.

Merlin ne comprend pas pourquoi Arthur est soudainement si prompt à lui offrir des choses. Des choses dont il n'a pas vraiment besoin, comme le livre – il n'en a pas _besoin_ … Il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de particulier pour mériter ces cadeaux.

— Arthur, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? dit-il un matin après une nuit pleine de cogitations et de pensées.

Le prince hoche la tête distraitement.

— Pourquoi me donnez-vous toutes ces choses ?

— Oh. Euh. Eh bien, dit Arthur en relevant les yeux.

Il hésite avant de se renfoncer contre le dossier de sa chaise et de décider d'être honnête.

— Parce que tu en as besoin… et parce que je _veux_ te les donner.

Merlin fronce les sourcils.

— Je ne suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas Yule ou mon anniversaire ou…

— Espèce d'idiot, dit le prince d'un ton affectueux.

Arthur se lève, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et s'avance vers lui. Il lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

— Je veux te donner des cadeaux parce que tu les mérites. Tu as fait beaucoup de choses pour moi, tu sais. Me sauver la vie, par exemple. Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas aveugle, je peux voir que tu n'as pas grand-chose…

— Oh, dit le sorcier, la nuque soudainement brûlante.

Après une seconde, la chaleur dans sa poitrine – _Arthur tient vraiment à lui_ – est remplacé par de l'embarras et même de la colère.

— Mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre charité, Arthur ! Si vous me donnez des trucs juste parce que, je ne sais pas, vous avez pitié, alors je n'en veux pas !

— Ce n'est pas de la charité, dit Arthur d'un ton chaleureux, vif et naturel. Tu signifies beaucoup pour moi, Merlin. Et je veux… te remercier.

Merlin soupire de soulagement.

— Tout va bien, alors. Mais, vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligé.

Les yeux du prince se plissent.

— Tu ne vas pas rendre ces cadeaux.

— Mais…

— Merlin, un mot de plus et je te fais récurer les écuries royales.

Merlin se dépêche de hocher la tête et d'assurer qu'il gardera les cadeaux, et serre contre son torse le dernier en date, qu'il vient de trouver sous un des oreillers du prince – un anneau arborant les armoiries des Pendragon, au bout d'une chaîne.

— Merci, Arthur. C'est adorable de votre part.

Le prince semble gêné et s'agite nerveusement. Il lui fait signe de partir et Merlin lui sourit. Quand on demandera à Arthur, plus tard, pourquoi il sautille joyeusement dans les couloirs, le prince ne fera que bafouiller sans donner de réponse claire.


	11. Tomber malade

**NdT** : comme toujours, _Merlin_ est à la BBC et cette fic est à Itar94.

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette traduction ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Tomber malade, quelles que soient les circonstances**

 **.**

Merlin est anormalement silencieux. Quand on lui pose une question, il ne fait que hocher les épaules, hocher la tête ou soupirer, mais il ne répond que rarement. Arthur lui demande s'il va bien, et Merlin dit,

— Oui, ça va. Comment voulez-vous vous habiller aujourd'hui ?

Et le sujet de sa santé est abandonné.

— Rien de trop officiel, je n'ai pas de réunion aujourd'hui – dieu merci, dit Arthur.

Il s'étire comme un chat qui vient de se réveiller, avec un coup d'œil surpris vers son serviteur. Ce dernier n'a étrangement pas répondu par une remarque sarcastique ou moqueuse. Pour essayer d'obtenir une réponse ou au moins de dérider le jeune homme, il ajoute,

— Ce conseiller, Seigneur Matthew, a essayé de m'arracher une oreille avec ses dents, hier. Il a eu de la chance que je n'avais pas mon épée.

Il n'y a pas de 'Je le comprends, vous êtes un tel crétin qu'il est normal que vous l'irritiez, sire.'

— Il est vraiment énervant, continue Arthur. Un peu comme toi.

Pour être honnête, le conseiller est le parfait opposé de Merlin. Là où Merlin est comme un rayon de soleil, ce conseiller exaspérant est aussi joyeux et amical qu'un nuage annonceur de tempête. Toute la ville partage l'opinion d'Arthur – et sa tendresse.

Merlin hoche la tête, avec un air détaché et lointain, et rentre dans la chaise placée de l'autre côté de la table. Le plateau qu'il portait dans les mains tombe au sol avec fracas. Le serviteur trébuche, parvient à se rattraper à la table, et reprend son équilibre. Il regarde stupidement les objets au sol, comme s'il était surpris de les y voir.

Arthur plisse les yeux, se lève et s'approche de lui.

— Tu es encore plus maladroit que d'habitude, _et_ tu n'es pas insolent. Tu t'es cogné la tête ou quoi ?

— Ouais, vous aussi. J'veux dire, vous êtes plus stupide que d'habitude, dit Merlin avec quelques secondes de retard.

Sa voix est faible et un peu rauque. Maladroitement, il s'agenouille et commence à ramasser ce qu'il a fait tomber. Ses mouvements sont tremblants et il a l'air un peu hébété.

— Peut-être que tu devrais aller te reposer.

Merlin secoue la tête.

— Je vais bien. Juste un peu fatigué.

Il attrape le coin de la table d'une main, se remet sur pieds avec une lenteur insoutenable, et reperd l'équilibre.

 _Boum_.

— Merlin ! crie Arthur.

Il se rue près de Merlin. Il passe en mode automatique, le pouls battant à cent à l'heure ; il pose une main sur le front du serviteur, vérifie qu'il respire et que son cœur bat. Tout est calme et assuré mais son souffle est un peu sifflant et Merlin est aussi pâle que de la farine – non pas qu'Arthur soit assez souvent près des cuisines pour que sa comparaison soit vraiment parfaite – et Arthur le met dans une position assise, la tête de Merlin contre son torse.

— Aïe.

— Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal ? Tu t'es blessé ?

Les mots s'échappent de la bouche du prince. Merlin ne s'est pas cogné la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Les mains du prince se dépêchent de palper la tête du serviteur à la recherche d'une bosse ou d'un signe de blessure ; heureusement, il n'y en a pas. Mais son front est chaud, _trop_ chaud, sous sa paume.

Le sorcier cligne des yeux.

— Ça tourne...

— Bon, met un bras autour de mon épaule et repose-toi sur moi.

Arthur l'aide à se relever comme il le ferait avec un soldat blessé. Le serviteur est étrangement léger (un million de petites inquiétudes passent dans l'esprit d'Arthur : depuis quand Merlin n'a-t-il pas eu un repas complet ?) mais ses jambes sont longues et ne veulent pas coopérer, alors il doit lutter pour lui faire traverser la pièce.

— Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais malade, imbécile ! le réprimande le prince.

Il ignore ses protestations et le dépose sur son lit. Merlin murmure qu'il va bien, que ce n'est qu'un coup de froid ; Arthur, naturellement, ne l'écoute pas et tire les couvertures sur le corps du jeune homme qui semble soudainement si fragile et pâle et frêle. Arthur a une petite crise de panique – Merlin a-t-il toujours été aussi mince et pâle ? Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait se briser comme du verre ! Et si cette maladie était grave ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a causée, est-il malade depuis longtemps, pourquoi Arthur ne s'en est-il pas rendu compte – depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ? _Et s'il ne guérissait pas_?

Il prend quelques inspirations profondes pour se calmer et s'assure que Merlin est à l'aise sous au moins cinq couvertures épaisses avant d'ordonner au garde dans le couloir d'aller chercher Gaius. Peut-être est-ce l'urgence dans la voix du prince ou bien son regard fou d'inquiétude ; quoi qu'il en soit, le garde se rue vers les appartements du médecin sans perdre un instant.

En moins de huit secondes, Arthur retourne au chevet de Merlin et s'assoit près de lui avec précaution. Merlin est presque endormi, blotti dans les couettes. Il a l'air si pitoyable qu'Arthur ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui caresser le front, le bout de doigts touchant sa mèche. Merlin émet un son qui ressemble à celui que ferait un chaton.

— … Ne refais plus ça, murmure calmement Arthur sans savoir s'il l'entend. Je vais perdre des années de ma vie à m'inquiéter pour toi. Je n'avais jamais eu un serviteur aussi horrible avant.

Merlin ouvre un peu les yeux. Il semble très, très fatigué et il lui faut une éternité pour parler – d'une voix ni très claire ni très forte.

— V'dites toujours… suis un horrible serviteur, murmure-t-il, épuisé.

— Tu n'es presque jamais à l'heure, tu es insolent, tu continues à te jeter au-devant du danger et tu es un désastre à la chasse. Ouais – tu es un horrible serviteur.

Merlin glousse. L'hilarité qui brille dans ses yeux illumine tout son visage – et le cœur d'Arthur. Son rire se transforme à mi-chemin en toux et Arthur continue de lui caresser le front, pour l'apaiser.

—… Vous détesteriez que ça se passe autrement, murmure le sorcier.

Arthur sourit doucement, en un accord tacite. Un serviteur parfait, soumis, silencieux, calme, obéissant et ponctuel le rendrait absolument fou, et il ne peut imaginer une vie sans le sorcier jovial, gentil, généreux et merveilleux à ses côtés. _Il est comme mon autre moitié_ , songe Arthur, ce qui lui réchauffe le cœur. Quand il réalise ce qu'il vient de penser, la chaleur monte jusqu'à son visage et il s'éclaircit la gorge ; heureusement, Merlin est à moitié endormi et il n'a pas remarqué son comportement étrange.

— J'ai appelé Gaius, il devrait être là dans quelques minutes. Il trouvera ce qui ne va pas. Est-ce que tu t'es senti malade plus tôt aujourd'hui ?

— … Juste un peu fatigué...

Arthur ne peut pas s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il n'aime pas cette réponse. Il a le sentiment que Merlin est le genre de personne à cacher des choses jusqu'à la dernière minute et à mettre le bien-être des autres avant le sien. Si un fléau frappe la ville, Merlin s'occuperait de tous les autres, mais si quelque chose lui arrivait, il se tairait pour n'inquiéter personne. _C'est une_ _terrible_ _contradiction_ , pense Arthur. Il devrait donner à Merlin l'ordre clair et sans appel de ne plus rien lui cacher s'il se sent malade ou mal à l'aise. Arthur est beaucoup plus inquiet quand Merlin ne dit rien.

Un coup est frappé à la porte et Gaius entre, avec un sac de matériel et d'ingrédients que le prince ne reconnaît pas. Arthur se lève pour faire de la place au médecin, sans quitter son serviteur des yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaius a fini d'examiner son patient et d'écouter ce qu'Arthur lui dit de la maladie de Merlin, et il conclut,

— Ce n'est rien de sérieux, sire. Je vais préparer une potion qu'il devra prendre tous les matins et tous les soirs pendant quelques jours. Il doit rester au chaud, se reposer et manger régulièrement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, sire, il ira bien.

Arthur soupire profondément. Merlin ira bien. Tout ira bien. Alors que Gaius part, en promettant de revenir avec la potion dans l'heure qui suit, le prince reprend sa place au chevet de Merlin. Il reste assis là, en caressant parfois les cheveux du sorcier qui s'est endormi (ils sont vraiment doux et magnifiques), bordant les couvertures dès que Merlin semble avoir un peu froid ou qu'il est mal à l'aise, et il murmure des inepties à l'oreille du jeune homme. Merlin se penche vers lui, comme s'il se rapprochait lentement du corps chaud du prince. Ça ne dérange pas Arthur. Toute personne qui arriverait et les verrait ainsi serait choquée de voir l'inquiétude réelle sur le visage du prince.

— Tu dois arrêter d'être malade, chuchote Arthur en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'une des oreilles ridicules de son serviteur. Je n'aime pas ça.


	12. Se lier d'amitié avec des druides

**N** **dA :** Warnings : référence aux Monthy Python.

 **N** **dT :** Cette fic est à Itar94 et _Merlin_ à la BBC. (Je m'excuse par avance pour la traduction de la chanson de _Holy Grail_ que j'ai traduite comme j'ai pu en essayant vainement de la faire rimer, vu que je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction officielle du film ^^)

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 12 :** **Se lier d'amitié** **avec des druides voyants qui apparaissent de nulle part**

.

Tout est de la faute d'Arthur.

Ou de celle des chevaliers. Techniquement, c'est la faute de leur envie d'aller chasser et de l'aval que leur a donné Arthur – et qui ressemblait plutôt à un ordre. Merlin a juste ... suivi le mouvement. Alors c'est aussi en partie de sa faute, parce qu'il les a accompagnés au lieu de rester à Camelot (mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix ; c'est un serviteur loyal et tout ça).

Bref, c'est surtout la faute d'Arthur, parce que c'est lui qui les a menés ici en affirmant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. A partir de là, tout a empiré. Il essaye maintenant de sauvegarder les apparences et de rester calme – ne _pas_ se défouler avec son épée ou se frapper la tête contre la surface plane la plus proche – tout en scandant intérieurement une ode ironique à sa propre stupidité. Il n'est pas stupide, pourtant, mais il aurait dû savoir qu'aller chasser dans les bois avec ses chevaliers et Merlin était une Mauvaise Idée.

Tout a commencé quand, au lieu de trouver une piste de gibier, ils tombèrent sur des traces humaines. Les chevaliers pensaient que ce devaient être de paisibles voyageurs, mais c'était trop loin du chemin et ils décidèrent d'enquêter, juste au cas où les traces seraient celles de bandits. Ce n'était pas impossible et ils se devaient de protéger les gens. Alors, ils suivirent les traces. Cela prit du temps. C'était plutôt difficile et Merlin ne semblait pas comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin de se concentrer pour suivre les traces à moitié dissimulées au milieu de la forêt, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se taire (« Allons-nous bientôt rentrer ? J'ai trop mal aux pieds. J'ai faim. Vous n'allez rien attraper de toute façon. J'ai mal aux pieds. Pouvons-nous faire demi tour ? Je m' _ennuie_ _…_ Oh, regardez, Arthur, une fleur ! Elle est _jaune_! ») et Arthur le frappa sur la tête une ou deux fois.

Et puis voilà que ces quatre personnes mystérieuses, vêtues de capes, apparaissent de nulle part, sous le nez d'Arthur – _littéralement –_ en parlant dans un charabia que Merlin semble comprendre. Il a l'air d'abord surpris, puis choqué, puis embarrassé, et il semble saluer l'homme. Aux oreilles d'Arthur, ça n'a pas le moindre sens et il lance un regard furieux à l'homme puis à son serviteur.

– _Merlin_ , gronde-t-il, d'où connais-tu ces hommes ?

Merlin prend un air innocent et un peu confus.

– Je… je ne les connais pas.

– Alors comment peux-tu les comprendre ? Ils ne parlent même pas anglais ! Que disent-ils ?

– Euh… J'ai appris cette langue pour pouvoir lire les livres de Gaius sur des trucs comme la guérison ? dit vaguement Merlin.

Et Arthur comprend pourquoi il est aussi vague. Les inconnus doivent parler la langue de l'Ancienne Religion et Merlin est encore nerveux quand il parle de sa magie (alors qu'Arthur est au courant depuis à peu près deux mois, une semaine, quatre jours et neuf heures).

– Et ils parlent de, euh, de vous, continue le sorcier. Et de moi. Et d'autres choses.

Arthur fixe le serviteur, incrédule.

– Que peuvent-ils dire sur moi – et sur _toi_?

– Oh, comme d'habitude, ces histoires de Destinée et d'Albion et d'épées dans des lacs...

Le serviteur semble un peu trop décontracté et joyeux. Arthur devrait être inquiet mais il s'aperçoit qu'il se détend à chaque mot et que sa curiosité s'éveille. Merlin reste cependant vague. Il semble déjà avoir entendu ce qu'ils lui ont dit. Arthur ne sait pas s'il doit en être surpris.

Les hommes se tournent vers les chevaliers, les mains levées en signe de paix et, en anglais, leur disent qu'ils ne leur veulent aucun mal. Avec beaucoup de politesse – ils ne semblent pas être les barbares vulgaires qu'Uther voit en eux – ils leur demandent si le Prince de Camelot (parce que, bien sûr, ce sont des druides, ils savent qui il est) et ses très nobles chevaliers voudraient prendre le thé avec eux. Les chevaliers restent ébahis lorsqu'il s'avère que les druides connaissent déjà leurs noms. Merlin, lui, a toujours la nuque un peu rouge.

Gwaine pense que le thé est une bonne idée et les autres chevaliers sont d'accord avec lui. Même Elyan, qui a été le premier à pointer son épée vers les étrangers, et Merlin qui semblait d'abord réticent – il lance des coups d'œil à Arthur toutes les secondes – finissent par hocher la tête avec enthousiasme et sourire.

Et puis les druides s'inclinent. Beaucoup. Devant Merlin. C'est une révérence subtile, de la tête seulement, mais quand même. Arthur est incroyablement perplexe. Pourquoi s'inclinent-ils devant _Merlin_? Ils appellent Arthur 'sire', mais sans révérence. Il ne peut pas leur en vouloir de ne pas lui accorder le respect dû à un prince – Camelot pourchasse leur peuple, après tout. Mais Merlin n'est pas un noble.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ se demande Arthur avant de poser la question à haute voix.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, dit un druide avec une barbe étrange. La rumeur disait qu'Emrys était ici avec le jeune prince et nous voulions le rencontrer. C'est un grand honneur, mes seigneurs.

Le druide agite une main, murmure quelques mots et un plateau apparaît, sur un rocher plat près d'eux : il y a dix tasses de thé fumant et une assiette de biscuits. Les bûches environnantes font des sièges acceptables et Merlin commence à dévorer avidement les biscuits. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose – Arthur sait que le sucre rend le jeune homme hyperactif. Mais son attention est détournée de la réprimande qu'il aurait voulu lui donner par ce nom inconnu.

– … Emrys ? dit Arthur. Vous faites erreur, car personne ne porte ce nom dans notre compagnie.

Le plus jeune des druides (qui est tout de même assez âgé pour être le grand-père du prince) semble d'abord étonné, puis presque offensé.

– Il ne sait pas ! Il ne sait pas ! crie-t-il, contrarié.

Soudain, les druides se rassemblent entre eux en un petit conseil, la voix basse. Ils ne sont clairement pas contents du tout.

– Peut-être avez-vous dit quelque chose de mal, suggère Gwaine en haussant les épaules. Ah. C'est du bon thé ! Dommage que ça ne soit pas de la bière.

Un bruit étrange de vent se fait entendre, la coupe du chevalier luit et soudainement, elle est pleine de bière. Gwaine a un large sourire satisfait et boit une longue gorgée.

– Je commence vraiment à aimer ces types !

Merlin lèche les miettes restantes sur ses doigts. C'était bon, bien meilleur que la cuisine de Gaius. Les druides seraient-ils enclins à partager leur recette ? Il jette un regard au prince assis à côté de lui.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

– Ils ont dit quelque chose à propos d'un Emrys… Tu n'as pas écouté ? dit Arthur.

– Ah oui, ça.

Mis à part un léger rougissement, il ne semble pas inquiet, alors Arthur suppose que cet Emrys n'est pas un danger pour eux. Si Merlin est détendu, alors tout va bien. Ou bien ça pourrait dire que quelque chose va très, très mal tourner.

Les druides finissent leur petit conseil, et se rassoient près des chevaliers.

– Nous sommes surpris, disent-ils. Nous avions pensé que vous connaissiez Emrys et la prophétie.

– La prophétie ? demande Lancelot.

– Oui, celle du Roi qui Fut et qui Sera.

Les pensées d'Arthur s'envolent immédiatement vers le dragon qui le harcèle mentalement, sous le château de Camelot, et il s'agite, mal à l'aise. Pas ça encore – pas devant les chevaliers, en plus ! On ne va donc _jamais_ le laisser oublier.

– Je la connais, dit-il lentement, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Emrys.

– Non ? dit le premier des druides.

Ils se sont sûrement présentés, mais Arthur ne se souvient pas vraiment de leurs noms. Il est trop distrait par leurs révérences devant Merlin et par le fait qu'ils connaissent son nom. Ce druide est plutôt grand, avec une barbe amusante.

– La prophétie a été prédite il y a des générations et elle se réalise enfin. Le Roi qui Fut et qui Sera va se lever, unir les pays d'Albion et apporter la paix, la prospérité et la magie au royaume, dans une totale harmonie, avec l'aide de l'Autre Face de sa Pièce.

– Pas de pression, sourit Gwaine.

– L'Autre Face de la Pièce est Emrys, le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps.

– Attendez, ce n'était pas Me...

Arthur s'arrête juste à temps. Non. Non, ça ne peut pas… Les druides s'inclinent devant Merlin parce qu'il est Emrys, _le sorcier le plus puissant qui ai jamais existé_ (c'est ridicule !), parce qu'il est mentionné dans une prophétie connue par tous les peuples magiques, et les druides savent… le truc qui le tourmente depuis plusieurs semaines ?

Oh, grands dieux. Combien d'autres harceleurs magiques va-t-il devoir supporter ?

Une lueur étrange apparaît dans les yeux du druide. Il sourit et hoche la tête d'un air compréhensif.

– Ah, je vois que Kilgarrah vous a parlé.

– Oui… brièvement… Cependant, si vous nous avez rassemblés ici pour me demander de reparler à cette créature infernale, je refuse catégoriquement !

– Ce n'est pas le cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit le druide avec un sourire. Nous présumons que Kilgarrah peut vous importuner tout seul.

– Qui est Kilgarrah ? demande Lancelot, curieux, en se penchant pour prendre un autre biscuit dans l'assiette.

– Ne posez pas cette question, dit Arthur.

Au même moment, Merlin a un grand sourire et s'exclame, tout excité,

– C'est le dragon sous le château ! Vous voulez le voir ?

– Merlin, espèce d'idiot ! Réfléchis avant de parler ! crie le prince, un doigt accusateur pointé vers le serviteur. Plus la créature connaîtra de personnes, plus elle nous posera de problèmes !

– Quoi ? dit Merlin en battant innocemment des cils. Je suis sûr qu'il est très seul là-bas, ça ne le dérangerait pas...

– Mais ça _me_ dérange !

– D'a-ccord, mais franchement, Arthur, je pense qu'ils ont le droit de rencontrer Kilgarrah…

– Quoi ? Non !

La voix d'Arthur devient plus forte et assurée.

– Non, nous ne les laisserons _pas_ rencontrer le dragon et former une association souterraine où ils pourraient parler de licornes et d'épées et des histoires romantiques que cette stupide créature a prédites, _je ne permettrai_ _ **pas**_...

Alors qu'ils (re)commencent à se disputer, Gwaine se tourne vers les druides qui semblent à la fois étonnés, heureux, choqués et satisfaits.

– Ce sont de vrais enfants, tous les deux ; il vaut mieux les ignorer. Alors, Arthur est le Roi qui Fut et qui Sera, hein ? Je suppose qu'Emrys doit être l'un d'entre nous.

– Eh bien, ce n'est pas moi, j'en suis certain, dit immédiatement Lancelot.

Percival acquiesce.

– C'est vrai, ce n'est pas moi et je doute _hautement_ que Gwaine soit Emrys. Nous n'avons pas de magie, dit Elyan. Ce qui laisse Merlin...

Les chevaliers et les druides regardent le duo qui se chamaille, pendant quelques minutes (ils semblent avoir oublié qu'ils ne sont pas seuls ; Merlin traite Arthur de crétin et Arthur le traite d'idiot. Encore).

– Vous êtes sûr de vouloir que ces deux-là gouvernent Albion ? demande Gwaine.

Il est légèrement dubitatif, parce qu'Arthur est… eh bien, c'est Arthur, et Merlin s'attire toujours des ennuis et il est souvent un peu trop naïf, et ils se disputent tout le temps. Certes, ils se correspondent comme un gant et une main, mais ils vont finir par se tuer d'inquiétude l'un pour l'autre. Ou peut-être que les cieux les ont destinés l'un à l'autre. Les prophéties sont peut-être véridiques si les druides ont une telle foi et croient avec une telle force qu'Arthur et Merlin vont apporter la prospérité et la paix au royaume.

– Ils doivent apprendre et grandir. Leur heure est proche, mais elle n'est pas encore là, alors il ne faut pas paniquer. Ils auront aussi l'amour du peuple et l'aide des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde : ils ne seront pas seuls, les informe le druide.

La curiosité des chevaliers se réveille.

– Oh ? demande Gwaine. Est-ce que ces chevaliers s'assoient tous les jours autour d'une table ronde et chantent et boivent du vin ? Dans ce cas, je suis partant. Enfin… des boissons gratuites pour tout le monde !

Et il commence à chantonner une mélodie très étrange. Les autres secouent la tête et échangent des regards dubitatifs ; il ne peut pas déjà être ivre, si ?

– _'_ _Nous les_ _Chevaliers de la Table ronde on danse tant qu'on a pas bu trop d'blonde ! On fait des chorés et des chœurs, avec l'meilleur jeu d'jambes du monde !'_

Gwaine semble plutôt content de lui.

– Ça vient tout seul, explique-t-il avant de continuer joyeusement, ' _À Camelot on dîne comme des rois, d'la confiture et du pâté d'foie... On est les Chevaliers de la Table ronde !'_ Allez, c'est pas entraînant ? J'aime bien la confiture. C'est sucré. Mais pas autant que la bière. Écoutez, j'ai un autre vers, ' _Nous les_ _Chevaliers de la Table ronde, on voit des baisers Merthur à chaque seconde !_ ' C'est encore mieux, hein !

Lancelot lance à l'homme un regard qui signifie _tu-es-vraiment-_ _impossible_.

Elyan émet un son douloureux et pose la main sur son épée. Les druides ont la même expression que lui.

– Je pourrais l'assommer, propose gentiment Percival.

De l'autre côté de l'assiette de biscuits maintenant vide, Merlin fulmine sur la destinée et le dragon et le fait qu'il faudrait laisser Lancelot le rencontrer parce que le dragon a mentionné le(s) chevalier(s) une ou deux fois et que Ça Pourrait Être Important – mais il est vite à court d'arguments pour les autres personnes. Les gens qui rencontreraient le grand dragon risqueraient de s'enfuir, de finir en un tas de cendres ou bien de devoir résoudre des énigmes inutiles et comment ça pourrait être la destinée de tout le monde, de rencontrer le dragon ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

– Peut-être devriez-vous venir à Camelot, un de ces jours, je veux dire, discrètement… on ne veut aucune décapitation, suggère Gwaine aux druides avec un large sourire, s'étant arrêté de chanter après qu'Elyan ait menacé de lui couper ses, euh, parties du corps les plus précieuses. Je connais une taverne géniale et je veux en apprendre plus sur cette Table Ronde.

Arthur a le sentiment que la journée va être très, très longue.


	13. Se battre sans une protection convenable

**NdT :** L'histoire est à Itar94 et _Merlin_ est à la BBC. Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews et pour suivre cette traduction ;)

* * *

 **Ce que Merlin n'a pas le droit de faire (selon le Prince Arthur)**

 **Chapitre 13 : Se battre sans une protection convenable**

 **.**

Sa respiration est haletante et ses pas se font de plus en plus rapides. Il se dépêche, court sur la colline en direction d'un ruisseau à l'ouest ; une flèche siffle et l'effleure. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère et il se demande avec rage pourquoi il a accepté ce plan.

Quand les chevaliers le lui ont expliqué, Merlin ne les a pas pris au sérieux. Vraiment pas. Il les a épaulés dans leurs pires moments. Pendant leurs entraînements – quand ils sont de méchante humeur et jurent beaucoup -, il s'assure toujours de leur fournir de l'eau et des serviettes.

Quand Gwaine est ivre, en roue libre, Merlin l'aide. Quand ils accomplissent des quêtes inutiles sous une pluie battante à travers des territoires inconnus, Merlin les suit sans hésiter. Quand ils veulent reprendre de la soupe même s'il n'y en a presque plus, Merlin en refait sans protester. Quand ils sont arrogants et oublient que la moitié d'entre eux ne sont pas nobles et qu'ils n'ont donc pas le droit d'agir comme des crétins, il le leur rappelle et ils s'excusent sur-le-champ. Quand ils sont à la chasse et traquent un cerf pendant des heures sans le trouver, il les supporte en silence. Pendant les longues réunions ennuyeuses du conseil (auxquelles ils veulent que lui, le serviteur du prince, assiste), il reste docilement debout pendant des heures en ignorant ses pieds douloureux...

La liste est sans fin. Tous ça, et bien plus encore, il l'a supporté. Sans parler de ce qu'il fait pour le Prince Crétin.

Non mais vraiment. Ils sont fous, ces fichus chevaliers. Complètement fous. « Nous devons créer une diversion… » ont-ils dit en entendant dire que le groupe de hors-la-loi très dangereux et étrangement intelligents, qui leur échappe depuis un mois, pourrait se cacher dans une grotte près de la frontière. Et quelqu'un a eu une idée _géniale_ _,_ et pour que ce plan _génial_ fonctionne, ils avaient besoin d'un appât : quelqu'un de rapide, courageux, loyal et… qu'ont-ils dit, déjà ? Ah, oui. Quelqu'un d'un peu _stupide_.

Et c'est ainsi que Merlin s'est retrouvé à porter la tunique d'un chevalier, sa cotte de mailles, une paire de belles bottes et une longue cape d'un rouge vif. Il se sent ridicule et la cotte de mailles est trop lourde (comment est-il censé courir avec ça ?), et, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre, il est un peu mal à l'aise. Il a fait face à des sorciers malfaisants, des bêtes et des enchantements fourbes – des centaines de fois-, mais être envoyé, seul, sans arme à part une petite épée (personne ne pense qu'il pourrait vraiment la manier, ce n'est que pour qu'il soit crédible dans son rôle) et avec une cotte de mailles trop grande pour toute protection, ce n'est pas très gentil. Certes, il a sa magie, mais il ne faut pas en parler trop fort – il ne tient pas à ce que tout le monde le sache et il n'a pas spécialement envie de se faire décapiter.

Et Arthur est d'accord avec ce plan stupide. Une tape sur le bras et un 'bonne chance' n'excusent rien. Rien du tout. Pourquoi ce crétin d'Arthur ne l'encourage-t-il pas lorsqu'il fait de telles choses pour lui ? Arthur a de la chance que Merlin l'apprécie, ou bien il aurait déjà été transformé en crapaud. C'est sûr.

Et puis, Arthur l'a abandonné à un kilomètre de l'endroit où lui et ses hommes attendent pour prendre ces hors-la-loi en embuscade.

Des hors-la-loi très dangereux, qui hurlent en brandissant des épées et d'autres armes mortelles. Des hors-la-loi qui le pourchassent, à présent, et qui sont sur le point de le rattraper. Merlin se force à avancer plus vite. Il a toujours été bon à la course mais la cotte de mailles qu'il porte le ralentit et son épée n'arrête pas de heurter douloureusement sa cuisse. Le paysage défile en nuances floues de verts et de bleus ; il ne peut pas se concentrer dessus. Il peut presque sentir le souffle de ses poursuivants sur sa nuque et il prend une inspiration brusque, un peu effrayé. Pendant un instant, ses yeux virent au doré pour que ses pas s'accélèrent un peu, deviennent un peu plus légers, grâce à une ruée subtile de magie. Il traverse un petit ruisseau, grimpe en haut d'une colline dont l'herbe longue danse dans le vent, la longue cape rouge flottant derrière lui ; il risque un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Les hommes le poursuivent à grands renforts de cris et d'armes brandies. Leurs armures et leurs vêtements sont sales et rapiécés, comme s'ils étaient presque à court de ressources, et leurs visages sont tordus de rage. Ils pensent certainement qu'il est un chevalier de Camelot seul et sans défense. S'ils l'attrapent, ils le mettront joyeusement en pièces.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Merlin attend avec impatience, pour être honnête.

La lisière de la forêt n'est plus très loin. Il traverse le feuillage, saute par-dessus une branche tombée au sol ; plus que quelques centaines de mètres. Sa respiration est plus courte à présent, ses pas plus petits, et le sang pulse, rapide et chaud, dans ses veines. Il atteint le ruisseau entre deux rochers hauts et moussus – les cris de colère des hommes sont presque dans son dos, une autre flèche est tirée et se plante dans un arbre à côté de lui. Il descend une pente à toute allure avant de s'arrêter. C'est un cul-de-sac.

Et il n'y a aucun signe des chevaliers. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir oublié ou être en retard, non ? Si ? _Où sont-ils ?_

La panique commence à l'envahir. Il se retourne, les yeux écarquillés, et cherche maladroitement son épée. Les hommes se rapprochent et ralentissent en voyant qu'il a arrêté de courir. Le chef, un homme robuste à la barbe grise et aux petits yeux noirs, a un rictus. Il lui manque une dent.

— Pris au piège.

Merlin recule d'un pas et dégaine l'épée qui pend à sa taille, la respiration calme. D'accord. Ils sont environ une douzaine et il est seul. Avec l'aide de sa magie, peut-être qu'il peut…

Il ne serait pas facile de donner des explications aux chevaliers, s'ils arrivent et voient qu'il a réussi à vaincre tous les hors-la-loi tout seul (sans problème, qui plus est) mais il préfère la vie. L'épée est inhabituelle dans sa main, un peu instable et étrangement lourde, mais il la lève en une position défensive.

— Tu veux te battre, hein, gamin ?

Les trois hommes en tête se précipitent sur lui et Merlin brandit son épée comme il a vu Arthur le faire des centaines de fois, et il déglutit – mais quand les hommes ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, un son résonne, comme celui d'une flèche propulsée par une corde, et un cri de douleur se fait entendre.

Un des hommes tombe, transpercé par un carreau d'arbalète. L'attaque soudaine fait sursauter les bandits ; ils se figent et regardent autour d'eux, confus. Soudain, des chevaliers à la cape rouge déferlent des deux rives du ruisseau.

— Vous êtes encerclés, dit une voix puissante et autoritaire. Baissez vos armes !

Le chef grommelle une imprécation, sans faire mine d'abandonner, et s'avance brusquement. Merlin réagit en une fraction de seconde et il pare le coup. La force de l'impact se propage dans son bras jusqu'à son épaule, mais il serre la mâchoire, déterminé, et garde sa posture. Le geste du chef met les autres en mouvement ; l'un d'entre eux vise et essaie de tirer sur un chevaliers, sur la falaise, mais est touché dans le torse par un autre carreau. Les chevaliers continuent de tirer sur les bandits et commencent à descendre vers le ruisseau. Les hors-la-loi semblent réaliser qu'ils n'ont rien à perdre et s'avancent vers Merlin, qui est occupé à dévier la lame du chef. Il n'est peut-être pas un très bon bretteur mais il n'a pas oublié tout ce qu'Arthur lui a appris durant ces horribles heures d'entraînement. Il se rappelle des bases de la parade et de l'attaque, des endroits où viser.

Il n'y a aucune grâce ou calcul dans les mouvements de son opposant, juste de la force brute, et Merlin est acculé en quelque secondes. Il n'a pas la force de s'y opposer. Il est presque touché mais il recule et son épaule heurte une pierre qui affleure dans le mur couvert de mousse, et au lieu de lui trancher le cou, l'épée de son adversaire crisse contre sa cotte de mailles avec un son rauque. Le cœur de Merlin se coince dans sa gorge. L'homme gronde et lève son épée pour porter un autre coup ; Merlin ne peut pas continuer à se battre, le bandit est tout simplement trop fort. Ce n'est pas comme ça que Merlin imaginait sa mort, au fil d'une épée, à cause des chevaliers et de leurs stupides idées. Sa magie bouillonne à la surface, prête à attaquer…

À cet instant, quelque chose s'écrase sur l'homme robuste avec un cri de guerre, plaquant le bandit au sol. La personne – qui semble être tombée du ciel-, immobilise sa cible grâce à l'impact et, d'une roulade, se remet gracieusement sur ses pieds, arme brandie. Sous la surprise, Merlin lâche son épée et la magie qu'il a commencé à rassembler.

— Arthur ! s'exclame Merlin en voyant le visage de son sauveur, le cœur battant de joie.

Un sentiment de calme l'envahit. Comme si avec Arthur ici, à ses côtés, il n'avait pas le droit de s'inquiéter parce que tout allait bien se passer.

Arthur est déjà concentré sur la bataille et se tient devant son serviteur pour affronter son prochain adversaire, l'air féroce. Personne n'a la moindre chance face à lui. Un feu brûle dans son regard, et son visage est rouge de fureur.

La bataille se termine rapidement ; les trois derniers hors-la-loi survivants se rendent et abaissent leurs armes. Merlin est heureux de n'avoir dû tuer ou blesser personne, même si ces hommes étaient en train de le pourchasser dans les collines pour essayer de le tuer. Il n'a jamais aimé les batailles ou les tueries. Les chevaliers poussent des cris de victoire et se donnent des tapes dans le dos, et font de même avec Merlin. Tous lui disent qu'il a été très courageux.

Quand les prisonniers sont attachés et mis sur les chevaux, Arthur se tourne vers Merlin. Il semble calme à présent. Sa voix est apaisée et il ne ressemble plus au guerrier brutal qu'il était quelques minutes plus tôt. Le changement est spectaculaire et cependant naturel.

— Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

— Oui, dit Merlin.

— Je… je réalise maintenant que je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer ici seul, dit Arthur avec calme mais honnêteté.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il évoque des sujets tels que celui-ci, sa voix est assez formelle, mais ce n'est que la manière d'être d'Arthur et Merlin sait qu'il est sincère.

— Pour cela, je m'excuse. Me pardonneras-tu ?

Le prince ressemble un peu à un chiot battu et le cœur de Merlin fond légèrement.

— Bien sûr que je vous pardonne. Je vais bien, lui assure Merlin.

C'est la vérité, même si sa respiration est un peu hachée et ses pieds douloureux. Il baisse les yeux vers son attirail de métal, qui n'est vraiment pas confortable.

— Je peux enlever ça maintenant ?

Les lèvres d'Arthur se plissent alors qu'il regarde de bas en haut le serviteur déguisé en chevalier. Merlin remarque son regard, la lueur dans les yeux bleus, et il se tortille un peu.

— Tu es sûr de le vouloir, _Mer_ lin ? Tu attires tous les regards, tu sais.

En s'empêchant de rougir, Merlin bafouille une réponse.

— Assez pour être poursuivi par un groupe de fous qui voulaient me découper en morceaux, ouais.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmure Arthur en brisant leur contact visuel.

Une ombre d'inquiétude s'étend sur son visage.

— Tu ferais mieux de garder ça jusqu'à ce que nous soyons revenus à Camelot. Nous sommes encore en danger.

Merlin commence à le suivre jusqu'à l'endroit où ils ont laissé les chevaux – un pré herbeux non loin de là.

— J'aimerais savoir quand nous ne sommes _pas_ en danger, grogne Merlin. Mais sérieusement, cette armure est lourde, gênante et je ne suis pas un chevalier, alors pourquoi je dois la porter ? Je peux toujours me lancer un enchantement de protection si vous êtes inquiet…

— Fais-avec, dit le prince en ignorant ses protestations. Parce que tu vas la porter pour le reste du voyage. Ça te… protégera.

Le serviteur émet un son malheureux et grimace.

— Hé ! Ce n'est pas juste ! J'ai déjà couru un kilomètre avec ça !

— C'est un ordre.

Arthur détache les chevaux, qui hennissent joyeusement devant leur maître, et le prince tend des rênes à Merlin.

— Arrête de bouder. (« Je ne boude pas ! ») En plus, ça te va bien.

* * *

Depuis ce jour-là, Arthur ne laisse plus le serviteur quitter la ville sans une cotte de maille – ça apaise l'esprit du prince et diminue ses chances de mourir d'une crise cardiaque causée par l'inquiétude ; ça empêche aussi Merlin – ou du moins, ça aide à l'empêcher – d'être blessé dès que qu'il ne se préoccupe plus de sa propre sécurité, ce qui est presque toujours le cas. Et, la plupart du temps, Arthur force Merlin à porter aussi la longue cape, parce qu'elle est rouge et que l'emblème des Pendragon y est brodé – c'est un parfait moyen de proclamer que Merlin est son serviteur, à lui et à personne d'autre, sans même avoir à le dire à haute voix.


	14. Oublier un détail avant un tournoi

**NdT** : l'histoire est à Itar94 et _Merlin_ à la BBC.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Oublier des détails importants avant les tournois**

 **.**

C'est un autre jour ensoleillé, sans aucun nuage. Un autre jour placé sous le signe des cottes de mailles, des casques et d'épées à aiguiser. Des chevaliers étrangers ou de Camelot, ainsi que des hordes de supporters, envahissent les rues. Un autre grand tournoi.

C'est le quatrième tournoi organisé depuis l'arrivée de Merlin à Camelot. Sur les quatre, deux seulement peuvent être considérés comme _normaux_ , sans morts étranges ou boucliers enchantés. Et Merlin ne peut que croiser les doigts pour que ce tournoi reste dans les normes, sans sorciers vengeurs, chevaliers maléfiques ou n'importe qui voulant la mort du prince Arthur. Merlin apprécierait de pouvoir, pour une fois, se tenir dans les gradins et encourager son prince au lieu d'avoir à s'éclipser en hâte et lui sauver la vie toutes les cinq minutes.

Le prince reste immobile pour que Merlin puisse lui enfiler sa cotte de mailles et attacher les fermoirs de sa cape rouge sur ses épaules. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais proteste avec force quand Merlin lui dit qu'il a l'air nerveux. Il n'est _jamais_ nerveux, parce qu'il est un Pendragon et que les Pendragon ne sont jamais nerveux – et le regard inquiet de Merlin et ses mains agitées ne l'angoissent _pas_. Merlin l'habille de plus en plus facilement, remarque Arthur. Le serviteur n'a besoin que de quelques minutes pour achever de lui faire enfiler son armure complète, ce qui est impressionnant. Mais Arthur lui lance un regard impatient lorsqu'il se recule.

— Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose, _Mer_ lin ?

— Quoi ?

Le regard du prince se fait plus acéré et ses sourcils se froncent légèrement.

— Oh ! s'exclame Merlin tandis que la lumière se fait en lui.

Il se penche et embrasse doucement le prince en lui murmurant un « bonne chance » quand leurs lèvres se séparent, la main du prince posée au creux de son dos.

Immédiatement, Arthur semble satisfait et plus calme, plus composé, et il se redresse avec l'assurance d'un guerrier devant une bataille gagnée d'avance. Il se doit d'être aussi assuré.

— C'est mieux.

Et, avec une certitude absolue, le prince soulève son épée et sort de la tente. Quand il arrive dans l'arène, la foule excitée se met à l'encourager, avec le soutien de Merlin – il fera tout pour gagner et devenir le champion, cette année encore. Ce n'est pas une question d'orgueil… et ce n'est pas non plus pour impressionner Merlin. Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Vraiment pas.

* * *

À la fin de la semaine, le prince Arthur gagne le tournoi et est nommé champion pour la sixième ou septième fois consécutive. Personne n'est étonné. Personne n'est étonné non plus d'apprendre que le prince Arthur fête sa victoire dans ses appartements avec son serviteur, parce qu'il est le seul avec qui le prince veut être – ou a besoin d'être. Peut-être que le seul à être surpris, c'est le garde mortifié qui est envoyé le lendemain matin, sur ordre du roi, chercher le prince et qui le surprend au lit. Peut-être que ledit garde n'arrive pas à arrêter de rougir pendant une bonne semaine. Mais, à part ça, personne ne s'en préoccupe vraiment.


	15. Boire de l'alcool

**Warning** : Léger cross-over avec _Harry Potter_ et _Doctor Who_

 **NdT** : L'histoire est à Itar94 et _Merlin_ à la BBC. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette traduction !

* * *

 **Ce que Merlin n'a pas le droit de faire (selon le prince Arthur)**

 **Chapitre 15 : Toucher/Sentir/Boire du vin ou toute autre boisson alcoolisée**

 **.**

Merlin est vraiment une petite nature. Arthur l'a toujours su, mais s'il avait été au courant de l'incapacité de Merlin à tenir l'alcool, il n'aurait _jamais_ laissé le sorcier l'accompagner à la taverne.

C'est exceptionnel, évidemment, que le prince aille à la taverne. Les chevaliers y vont lors de leur sortie hebdomadaire – et Gwaine un peu plus souvent que ça – mais la dernière fois qu'Arthur y est allé, c'était trois mois plus tôt, pour essayer de trouver un serviteur imprévisible (qui n'était même pas là. Il avait quitté la ville en douce pour parler _encore_ avec ce dragon agaçant). L'aubergiste, naturellement, est ravi d'avoir un invité royal et fournit à la compagnie des coupes, puis des bouteilles, puis des tonneaux – tout ce qu'ils veulent, puisqu'ils n'ont pas de problème pour payer. Sans hésitation, le prince commande le meilleur des vins pour tout le monde, même pour Merlin qui n'a sans doute jamais goûté quoi que ce soit de semblable.

Ils fêtent leur dernière victoire en date ; en fait, c'est la victoire du prince Arthur, puisque le roi Uther est parvenu à un arrangement avec l'autre roi pour que l'issue de la bataille soit déterminée par un duel. Arthur a été choisi comme champion de Camelot et a dû affronter une espèce de géant grognant. Il a triomphé, évidemment, puisqu'il est le Meilleur-Guerrier-qu'a-Jamais-Eu-Camelot™, et les chevaliers l'ont convaincu de se joindre à eux à la taverne, pour que les citoyens puissent le féliciter en personne. C'est une idée fantastique.

Enfin, ça l'était avant que Merlin ne lui colle aux basques – Merlin le suit partout, alors pourquoi pas à la taverne ?

Les ennuis ne commencent pas avec le vin, mais avec le hoquet. Mais peut-être que le vin est la cause des hoquets. Donc ce serait quand même de la faute du vin. Merlin ne connaît pas du tout ses limites, alors il boit et rit et chante (encore et encore, parce que sir Gareth lui tapote le dos en lui demandant de continuer. Sans compter qu'Arthur n'a pas l'air réjoui et que Merlin adore l'énerver). D'une manière ou d'un autre, il a la tête qui tourne et il est heureux, et la main d'Arthur sur sa taille, pour le stabiliser, ne le dérange pas. Et puis, il hoquette.

Sa magie tourbillonne avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, bourdonnante dans ses veines. Ses yeux virent au doré et il a l'impression qu'un crochet le tire par le nombril. Merlin porte ses mains à sa bouche avec un cri de surprise.

— MERLIN ! lui hurle soudainement Arthur en se rapprochant de lui d'un air menaçant. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

— Euh…

Il essaie de prendre un air innocent, comme un petit lapin tout mignon et tout perdu. Au vu de la réaction du prince, ce n'est pas très efficace.

— Je… Je ne sais pas… Euh, je suis désolé… ?

Une rue grande et large s'ouvre devant eux. Le sol est fait d'un matériau étrange et inhabituel, qui ressemble à de la pierre sans en être. Il y a beaucoup de personnes ; elles sont toutes habillées de manière très étrange. Elles se dépêchent d'avancer comme si elles étaient incroyablement stressées. Certaines parlent dans des petites boîtes et des charrettes vont vite – beaucoup plus vite que n'importe quel cheval – dans la rue, sans être tirée par un animal. Et les sons ! Des bruits, des voix, des vrombissements et une sorte de musique anormale, _partout_. Les bâtiments sont des mélanges de pierre familière et de grandes, grandes choses de métal et de verre. C'est incroyablement impressionnant, et ils se reculent d'un pas mal assuré, heurtant quelqu'un qui les regarde avec colère.

Arthur réagit comme le ferait n'importe quel chevalier surpris et tire son épée – certes, il était censé passer la soirée dans une taverne, mais aucun homme sage ne sortirait de ses appartements sans son épée. La personne qu'ils ont bousculée est déjà partie. Une lumière verte et brillante (qui a, étrangement, la forme d'un homme qui marche) sur un poteau noir, juste devant eux, devient rouge, et, de leur côté de la rue, toute activité cesse et les gens s'accumulent près du bord avec impatience.

Merlin regarde autour de lui, tout aussi confus, mais également fasciné. Il désigne du doigt des choses et énonce des évidences stupides comme « Oh, regardez ! Pas de chevaux ! » et « Il doit y avoir des géants dans cette ville pour que les maisons soient si grosses. » et « Regardez, Arthur ! Dans cette fenêtre ! Des gens y sont _emprisonnés_! » et « J'ai la tête qui tourne, je ne me sens pas bien » avant de s'appuyer lourdement sur le prince.

— Quel est cet endroit ? demande Arthur à haute voix.

Soudainement, il comprend. Toutes les choses bougent comme si elles étaient automatiques, il y a beaucoup de lumières colorées qui clignotent, sans mentionner les gens étranges. Ce doit être une ville de sorciers. Comment dire s'ils sont pacifiques ou s'ils vont les blesser ? Inconsciemment, il rapproche de lui Merlin, toujours ivre.

Les gens commencent à les remarquer, à présent, et les têtes se tournent sur leur passage. Un passant s'approche et dit, « Joli costume, mec, très réaliste » d'un ton qu'Arthur pense être moqueur, et on lui demande de quelle série il fait la 'pub' – le prince a très envie de provoquer l'homme en duel, mais il n'est pas sûr que l'homme porte une arme, même une dague. Ensuite, une fille avec des cheveux _roses_ ( _C'est vraiment une ville de sorciers,_ pense Arthur) sort un objet noir et étrange d'un sac, se tourne vers eux avec la chose devant son visage. Elle fait sans doute quelque chose, puisqu'un cliquetis se fait entendre et qu'un éclair de lumière blanche fait sursauter Arthur.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il de sa meilleure voix qui signifie _Je suis le prince Arthur et vous_ _allez obéir_ _._ Qu'avez-vous fait ?

La fille sourit largement et mâchonne quelque chose de rose. Elle fait une bulle, glousse et commence à parler. Elle est peut-être dangereuse, alors le prince garde ses distances et met Merlin derrière lui (le sorcier est toujours en train de cligner des yeux, désorienté à cause de l'éclair de lumière).

— Vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble ! dit-elle d'un ton perçant. Je peux avoir vos noms ? Vos costumes sont vraiment cools, comme s'ils sortaient d'un film !

Arthur n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est un film et il commence à en avoir assez que les gens pensent qu'il est habillé comme un stupide imbécile et que personne ne le prenne au sérieux. Ces personnes n'ont-elles donc aucun respect pour les chevaliers et les soldats, ceux qui protègent leurs terres ?

— Je suis le prince Arthur de Camelot, voici mon serviteur Merlin et j'exige que vous nous disiez où nous sommes !

— Oh, vous êtes un acteur ? C'est trop _cool_! s'exclame-t-elle avec excitation. Je peux avoir votre autographe ? Ça serait, genre, génial !

La fille étrange est trop proche pour qu'Arthur soit à l'aise, à présent, et il resserre sa prise sur son épée en se disant que c'est vraiment un endroit dangereux. Il ne peut qu'espérer que la fille ne soit pas une sorcière qui le va le transformer en quelque chose de pas naturel. Et puis, Merlin hoquette.

La rue disparaît en un tourbillon.

* * *

Soudainement, ils sont au milieu d'un couloir. Celui-ci est spacieux et large et ne ressemble en rien aux couloirs du château de Camelot, ou de tout autre château où ont été Arthur et Merlin. Il est magnifiquement décoré de nombreux tableaux mouvants et colorés, et il se termine en un escalier qui bouge de temps en temps – faisant grogner d'énervement la horde d'adolescents vêtus de capes noires.

Arthur réalise alors, avec un sursaut, que les tableaux _bougent_ et que de l'un deux, représentant un groupe d'hommes en armure qui jouent aux dés assis autour d'une table suspicieusement familière, s'élève une voix enjouée (elle aussi terriblement familière).

— Hé, vous, là ! Ça fait presque mille ans que je ne vous ai pas vu ! Vous n'avez pas changé du tout, princesse. Vous voulez venir ? Il y a de la bière !

Le prince s'éloigne de l'étrange tableau, le regard perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Comment les couleurs sur la toile peuvent-elles bouger et _parler_ ? Quel enchantement… Il se fige soudainement en se rappelant les serpents sur le bouclier de Valiant. Ça ne peut pas être bon. Ça doit être très, très mauvais.

Un groupe de ces adolescents étranges s'arrêtent pour regarder bizarrement le prince et le serviteur.

— Salut, dit l'un d'entre eux, un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec une cicatrice en zig-zag sur le front. Je ne vous connais pas. Vous n'êtes pas un nouveau prof, si ?

Le garçon regarde avec hésitation l'étranger en armure.

— C'est quoi, cette cotte de mailles et cette épée ?

— Je ne suis pas un prof, dit Arthur sans savoir vraiment ce que ça veut dire - il ne se souvient pas d'avoir déjà entendu ce mot. Je suis un chevalier, c'est normal que je sois en armure. Quel est ce royaume ? Mon ami et moi-même sommes, euh, un peu perdus. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer le chemin le plus rapide pour aller à Camelot ?

Les adolescents semblent confus.

— Il n'y a plus de Camelot depuis au moins mille ans.

— On dirait que vous avez transplané, dit une jeune fille brune. Mais c'est impossible ! Personne ne peut transplaner dans Poudlard, tout le monde le sait.

Elle commence à réciter ce qui semble être un livre d'histoire, puis de la magie, et Arthur raffermit sa prise sur son épée.

— Et on dirait que vous venez d'une période médiévale, mais tout le monde sait qu'un tel voyage temporel coûterait une quantité phénoménale d'énergie. Il faudrait déchirer la structure du temps ; aucun sorcier n'aurait réussi à faire un tel voyage, ou alors juste en remontant de quelques heures ou de quelques jours au plus….

— Hermione, la coupe un garçon roux, on ne t'a pas demandé un exposé ! Tu n'es pas une professeure, tu sais !

— C'est une école ? demande le prince avec appréhension.

— Ouais, une école de magie, dit le roux comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente et naturelle au monde.

L'idée semble folle et complètement absurde, pour Arthur.

Les adolescents hochent la tête.

— Oui, vous ne le saviez pas ? C'est Poudlard, une école pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas le savoir si vous êtes venu ici par magie ?

L'un d'eux sort un bâton de sa robe noire et l'agite dans les airs. De petites étincelles apparaissent et Arthur continue d'être sceptique, parce qu'agiter un stupide bâton n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il appellerait de la magie. Il a vu des mages doués (et moins doués), des sorcières et le plus puissant sorcier de la terre, et aucun d'entre eux n'utilisent des bâtons comme ça.

— Comme ça, dit l'élève avec un sourire. De la magie.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ait accompli la magie, dit Arthur avec prudence.

Il se retient de leur dire à quel point ils ont l'air ridicule avec leurs bâtons et leurs étincelles, parce qu'ils pourraient sûrement le transformer en crapaud.

— Je ne sais pas comment faire, ajoute-t-il.

Merlin relève les yeux. Il a l'air un peu malade et son teint est verdâtre.

— Arthur, c'est vraiment bizarre, le monde tourne comme une roue, dit-il avant de glousser. Une roue !

Son rire devient une plainte de douleur et il se tient la tête.

— Ouch, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Il remarque leur audience, sourit et agite la main d'un air nerveux.

— Salut !

— D'accord, dit Arthur en aidant le sorcier à s'asseoir. Mais tiens-toi à moi.

S'ils sont magiquement envoyé à un autre endroit, il doit s'assurer que le sorcier est en contact avec lui. Merlin hoche la tête avec obéissance et attrape la jambe d'Arthur – ce qui est extrêmement gênant avec autant de gens curieux qui les regardent. Mais c'est aussi rassurant de savoir que Merlin se tient à lui, et le visage du prince rougit.

— Il va bien ? demande un autre adolescent – ou étudiant, comme ils s'appellent eux-mêmes – avec inquiétude.

— Ouais, ça va aller… Il est juste un peu ivre.

Ou bien trop ivre. Arthur se demande, si – quand – ils retourneront à Camelot, Gaius va l'empoisonner pour avoir laisser son protégé boire à ce point. Gaius peut être effrayant, parfois.

— Mais qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous apparu à Poudlard si vous n'avez pas transplané ? exige de savoir la fille.

— Je suis le prince Arthur de Camelot et voici mon serviteur, Merlin. Je crois que nous sommes arrivés ici par magie, mais je ne sais pas comment…

— Pas possible ! s'exclame un des garçons qui pointe un doigt vers Merlin d'un air accusateur. Ça ne peut pas être le Grand Merlin ! Il ne peut pas avoir été un _serviteur_!

Arthur regarde le garçon d'un air stupide.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! dit un autre. Ça n'a aucun sens !

— Ouais, il n'est pas censé être un vieil homme avec une barbe, et Arthur un roi ?

Arthur hausse un sourcil. Pourquoi Merlin serait-il un vieil homme, et pourquoi aurait-il dû être roi sans être prince avant ? Et comment ces gens les connaissent-ils, pour commencer ?

— Vous ne comprenez pas, intervient la fille appelée Hermione, peut-être que les légendes ne sont pas dans le vrai pour tout. Peut-être qu'il a été prince avant de monter sur le trône, et qu'il n'a pas sorti l'épée de la pierre sans connaître son héritage, et peut-être qu'il a connu Merlin avant de rencontrer la Dame du Lac. En fait, j'ai lu un livre il y a deux jours qui disait que…

— Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione, soupire le rouquin. _S'il te plaît_. Juste cinq minutes, c'est tout.

Merlin émet un gloussement très peu viril sans lâcher la jambe d'Arthur.

— J'ai pas d'barbe ! Stupide !

— Par la fesse gauche et flasque de Merlin, je ne peux pas y croire ! Merlin, pour de vrai, ici à Poudlard ! On doit le dire à tout le monde ! dit un des étudiants avec excitation en tirant sur la manche d'un de ses camarades. Allez, il faut aller chercher Fred et George, ils ne vont pas y croire !

— _Par les couilles de Merlin…_

Arthur se racle la gorge.

— Ça suffit, dit-il fermement d'une voix qui ferait grimacer le plus coriace des chevaliers.

Qui sont ces gens étranges, et pourquoi pensent-ils que Merlin est un vieil homme, et jurent en utilisant son nom – et d'une telle manière ? C'est horrible, ils devraient avoir honte ! Comment osent-ils ! Il n'y a absolument _aucun problème_ avec le derrière de Merlin, ou avec toute autre partie de son corps ! Mais puisque ce ne sont que des enfants, il ne leur jette pas son gant aux pieds. Ça ne serait pas juste et ils semblent tellement étranges qu'il n'y a aucune garantie qu'ils s'y connaissent en défis et en combats.

Il prend une profonde inspiration pour se contrôler.

— Si vous pouviez juste me dire comment partir d'ici..

— … J'ai pas d'barbe, j'aurais l'air stupide avec une barbe… hein, Arthur ? Hein ? dit Merlin.

Soudainement, le sorcier prend un air troublé et inquiet. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et relève des yeux plein de larmes vers le prince.

— Ohmondieu je vais vieillir et j'aurais une barbe et l'air ridicule et tout le monde se souviendra de moi comme d'un vieil homme avec une barbe ! Noon ! Arthur, Arthur, qu'est-ce que je vais _faire_? pleurniche-t-il.

Il a l'expression d'un enfant qui vient de réaliser que le Père Yule n'est pas passé par la cheminée et que c'est ses parents qui ont mis ses cadeaux sous le sapin et que Yule est gâchée.

(Et si ça arrivait, Arthur est sûr que Merlin serait tout aussi bouleversé, cet adorable idiot enfantin. )

Merlin continue de le regarder avec anxiété, tout en tirant sur son pantalon comme un enfant réclamant son attention, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante.

Arthur écarquille les yeux.

Oh non. Nonnonnon. Cet idiot va commencer à pleurer. Arthur a-t-il le droit de casser le nez du garçon qui a mentionné la barbe ? Ce gamin a-t-il la _moindre_ idée de la sensibilité de Merlin ? Il va falloir des _heures_ à Arthur pour le calmer !

— Merlin, ça va aller, et tu n'auras pas l'air ridicule avec une barbe, je le jure, dit-il doucement. Et on ne se souviendra pas de toi que comme d'un vieil homme, espèce d'idiot. Bien sûr que non.

— Vraiment ? renifle le sorcier en se frottant le nez avec sa manche, les yeux vitreux. Vous le pensez vraiment, Arthur ?

— Bien sûr, dit Arthur.

Il sourit et lui tapote maladroitement la tête. Ne pourrait-il pas hoqueter et les faire partir d'ici, avant qu'Arthur ne s'aventure dans cet étrange château aux peintures vivantes, l'épée levée, et tombe sur le roi de cet endroit bizarre ?

— D'accord ! dit Merlin avec joie et en resserrant sa prise sur la jambe du prince. Vous êtes mon meilleur ami, Arthur ! Le _plus meilleur_ de mes amis !

Le groupe d'élèves les regarde avec gêne.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le grand Merlin était si…

— … Moi non plus…

— Ils sont mignons ensemble, pas vrai ? dit une des filles.

Toutes les filles semblent partager son opinion.

— Nous ne sommes pas 'mignons', proteste vivement Arthur en leur adressant un regard qui ferait trembler le plus courageux des guerriers. Et nous ne sommes pas… 'ensemble', comme vous semblez le sous-entendre !

Les filles semblent démoralisée à ces mots, sauf la brune qui plisse les yeux, sceptique.

Heureusement, Merlin hoquette quelques secondes plus tard, en serrant si fort la jambe d'Arthur que le sang ne circule plus dans son pied et en répétant encore et encore des 'je vous aime', ce qui réchauffe le cœur d'Arthur. Mais il est toujours en colère contre ces étranges et maléfiques 'étudiants' de 'poudlard' pour avoir bouleversé son Merlin, et l'envie d'utiliser son épée le démange. Le monde commence à tourner sur lui-même à nouveau, plein de sons et de couleurs, et les adolescents habillés de noir disparaissent.

* * *

C'est une boîte. Au milieu d'une forêt. Une grande boîte bleue. Arthur la tapote de son épée en s'attendant à en tirer un son sourd, mais la porte s'ouvre ; il fait un bond en arrière sous le coup de la surprise.

— Bonjour, les amis, dit un homme étrange en costume et nœud papillon en sortant de la boîte. Vous semblez perdus. Puis-je vous aider ?

— Qui êtes-vous ? demande Arthur.

— Je suis le Docteur, dit l'homme comme si c'était évident.

— J'aime les papillons, dit Merlin sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Le prince pointe son épée sur l'homme ; il ne fait plus confiance à personne. Surtout pas à des hommes habillés comme ça et arborant un sourire inquiétant, qui viennent de sortir d'une boîte bleue au milieu de nulle part.

— Docteur qui ?

— Exactement !

Merlin est toujours collé à la jambe d'Arthur.

— Je ne veux pas de barbe, dit-il

Sa voix le fait paraître effrayé, petit et seul. Arthur lui tapote la tête avec gêne.

— Je veux rentrer à la maison, Arthur, gémit Merlin avant de hoqueter.

* * *

Quand ils réapparaissent au milieu de la taverne, la musique et les rires se sont tus. Tout le monde se retourne vers eux, nourriture et boissons oubliées ; les chevaliers se ruent immédiatement vers eux (sauf Sir Bors, qui s'est endormi sous une des tables).

— Sire, que s'est-il passé ? demande Lancelot d'un ton inquiet.

Il jette un regard vers le sorcier accroché à la jambe du prince, qui rie et pleure en même temps.

— Vous aviez disparu ! Sans avertissement !

— Je… j'expliquerai plus tard, dit lentement Arthur.

Il fusille du regard tous ceux qui les regardent. Les gens se retournent et recommencent à parler, rire et chanter.

— J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre. Quelque chose de fort. Le plus fort possible.

— Et Merlin, est-ce qu'il va bien ? demande Sir Gareth. Devons-nous le… euh, le déloger de là, sire ?

— C'est bon, laissons cet idiot se calmer d'abord.

Le prince accepte la coupe que le tavernier ébahi lui donne et en prend une grande gorgée. Il lance un regard d'avertissement à ses hommes.

— Mais ne lui parlez _jamais_ de barbe, c'est compris ? dit il en murmurant le Mot qui ne Doit Pas être Prononcé au cas où Merlin écouterait.

— Oui, sire, répondent les chevaliers malgré leur confusion. Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi ?

Arthur regarde son sorcier avant de secouer la tête.

— Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Non. C'était juste très étrange.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je crois que nous avons été dans un monde magique. Ils parlaient dans de petites boîtes et leurs calèches n'avaient pas de chevaux. Ensuite, nous avons été à un endroit plein d'étudiants qui agitaient des bâtons et disaient être des sorciers et des sorcières. Apparemment, ils connaissaient Merlin comme s'il était une légende.

Les chevaliers échangent un regard abasourdi.

— Et puis il y avait cet homme qui vivait dans une boîte bleue. C'était très étrange.

— En effet, acquiesce Sir Leon. Une autre pinte, sire ?

Arthur la boit cul-sec.

Merlin continue de s'agripper à sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et Arthur se dégage (sa prise est étonnamment forte) et porte le corps inconscient du serviteur jusqu'à ses appartements. Le regard sur le visage de Gaius, lorsque le prince arrive sur le pallier de sa porte avec un Merlin paisiblement endormi dans les bras et la moitié des chevaliers derrière lui, est inestimable.

* * *

À son réveil le lendemain matin, le soleil est bien trop lumineux et lui fait horriblement mal aux yeux. Le monde est trop bruyant et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains comme si ça pouvait aider. Sa migraine est _atroce_ , comme si un forgeron s'était servi de sa tête comme d'une enclume toute la nuit.

— Bonjours, Merlin. Comment va ta tête ?

— Ooh, ça fait maaal.

— C'est compréhensible, avec tout le vin et la magie que tu as eu la nuit dernière, dit Gaius en déposant quelque chose sur sa table de chevet. Tiens, je t'ai fait cette potion, elle devrait soulager en grande partie ta douleur. Je suis curieux de savoir si tu te souviens de quelque chose. Le prince Arthur a conté un monde fait de métal et de verre, un homme avec une boîte bleue et une école, Pou du Lard d'après ce qu'il a dit, une école de _magie…_ Quel nom particulier…

Les souvenirs affluent soudainement, un peu flous, et Merlin glousse.

— Poudlard. Ouais ! Ils étaient plutôt marrant, mais ça n'a aucun sens… et leurs tableaux bougeaient, Gaius, comme si les gens peints étaient vivants ! Et les escaliers n'arrêtaient pas de changer de direction ! Je me demande s'ils s'ennuyaient. Et cette fille, elle a demandé un autographe ! D'Arthur. Qu'est-ce qu'un autographe, Gaius ?

Il glousse encore et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour atténuer le son.

— Et les élèves disaient qu'ils avaient de la magie mais n'en ont pas fait. Oh, j'aurais aimé apprendre un nouveau sort ! Mais ils ont, genre, dit mon nom plein de fois comme s'ils me connaissaient, ce qui n'a aucun sens, et ça a énervé Arthur. Ouais. Il était plutôt énervé. Comme si on l'avait insulté ou s'il allait perdre un tournoi. Pas qu'il en ait déjà perdu… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit d'autre ? … Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… Quelque chose comme… ouais, ma barbe !

Il rit à nouveau.

— Tu imagines, Gaius, moi, avec une _barbe…_

— Peut-être préférerais-tu un somnifère ? proposa le médecin.

Merlin bailla – fatigué de son rire ou bien à cause du mot somnifère.

— Ouais… et une _barbe…_ Arthur a dit que je n'aurais pas l'air stupide avec une barbe… Je crois qu'il m'aimerait bien avec une barbe ! Ce qui est bizarre. _Bizaaarre_. Je dois lui dire que je ne vais pas avoir de barbe, c'est ridicule, continue de divaguer Merlin dans l'oreiller. Je n'ai pas besoin de barbe parce que je suis génial.

Gaius hausse un sourcil, clairement dubitatif devant le comportement de son protégé.

— Je vais dire au prince Arthur que tu vas dormir pour récupérer de ta gueule de bois et que tu ne vas pas pouvoir travailler pour lui aujourd'hui.

Avec un rire, Merlin se laisse retomber sur le lit. Il aime l'idée de pouvoir traîner au lit, _pour une fois_.

— … Gaius, je crois que je vais devenir célèbre !


	16. S'aventurer hors de Camelot sans escorte

**NdT :** L'histoire est à Itar94, je ne suis que la traductrice. Et _Merlin_ est à la BBC, comme toujours. Merci pour vos reviews ;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : S'aventurer hors de Camelot sans escorte**

 **.**

Il n'y a plus d'oseille dans les réserves de Gaius et Merlin vient tout juste de finir les corvées que lui a données Arthur, alors le médecin de la cour (qui est trop vieux pour s'en charger : son dos lui fait mal, se plaint-il) fourre un panier dans les mains d'un Merlin indigné et l'envoie en ramasser. Avec un soupir, Merlin obéit. Mais seulement après avoir arraché à Gaius la promesse qu'il y aurait du poulet au dîner.

Bien sûr, cette plante ne pousse qu'à deux heures de cheval de Camelot. Merlin ne peut que prier pour qu'Arthur ne lui donne pas une nouvelle listes de tâches à effectuer à son retour.

En fait, ramasser des herbes est plutôt agréable. C'est apaisant ; il peut penser et réfléchir tranquillement, loin du stress de Camelot, sans ordre à obéir. Il peut faire les choses à son rythme sans que des yeux insistants ne le surveillent. C'est aussi l'occasion d'utiliser un peu sa magie, sans être vu ou entendu. Merlin repère assez facilement la plante qui commence à lui être familière, met pied à terre et attache sa jument à un arbre pour qu'elle puisse brouter à son aise. Il commence sa cueillette en fredonnant une chanson que sa mère lui a apprise quand il était petit. La forêt est paisible, les oiseaux gazouillent – il est rare de croiser quelqu'un ici, à part un éventuel voyageur, puisque aucune route ne passe par là.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il entend des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il relève les yeux, surpris. Au lieu d'un voyageur amical, il voit un groupe d'hommes à l'air brutal (dont certains portent des cottes de mailles rouillées et abîmées). L'un d'entre eux a une hache à la main et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, et, avant que Merlin ne puisse réagir ou crier, l'un d'eux bondit derrière lui et le frappe à l'arrière du crâne. Le serviteur s'évanouit.

* * *

Quand la demande de rançon arrive, toute la cour en reste figée de choc. Puis s'élèvent des murmures furieux et des regards curieux ('Comment est-ce arrivé ?' et 'Comment les bandits ont-ils pu savoir que c'est le serviteur du prince', et, surtout, 'Doit-il être secouru ?'), accompagnés d'une agitation sans fin. Personne n'est d'accord avec personne, car si le roi annonce calmement qu'il ne paiera pas une somme aussi importante – ou aucune autre somme, d'ailleurs –, le prince semble être sur le point d'exploser. Pourtant, son visage est impassible, sa mâchoire est serrée. Une fureur glaciale l'entoure et terrifie tous les hommes présents, et seul le roi ose le regarder dans les yeux.

Les chevaliers comprennent immédiatement. Sir Leon, qui est en bons termes avec le roi, soutient les protestations d'Arthur en disant que le serviteur connaît des informations de valeur que les bandits ne devraient pas savoir ; que Merlin mérite d'être sauvé et de vivre ; que Merlin est _important_ , mais ni Uther ni les vieux conseillers ne l'écoutent. Les chevaliers et le prince sont contraints d'abandonner, de s'incliner et de s'excuser, mais dès que la réunion est terminée ils se rassemblent dans le couloir. Les visages anxieux des chevaliers se tournent vers le prince : ils suivront ses ordres sans discuter.

— Nous partons ce soir, deux heures avant le crépuscule. Je m'assurerai que nous puissions franchir les portes sans difficulté, murmure Arthur.

Ses poings sont serrés, sa mâchoire crispée. Sans rien dire, les chevaliers hochent la tête. Sir Gareth envisage de lui poser une main sur l'épaule, pour l'apaiser, mais il se retient quand il voit que le corps du prince est tendu comme une corde d'arc. Arthur ne ferait que repousser sa main.

Quand Arthur fait ses bagages dans ses appartements, son cœur lui fait mal. Les bavardages abrutissants et les sourires lumineux de Merlin lui manquent, et en même temps sa poitrine se serre tant il est furieux. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et pendant un instant, il espère que c'est Merlin, joyeux et insouciant et heureux, mais quand il lève les yeux il est accueilli par le visage sombre de Morgana.

— Si tu es venue pour m'arrêter ou prévenir mon père… commence-t-il avec chaleur.

Elle l'interrompt calmement.

— Non, Arthur. Je comprends. Merlin nous est cher, à tous.

Il souffle lourdement et inspire par le nez. Il ne s'excuse pas pour lui avoir crié dessus ; il ne peut pas, pas encore, pas avant d'être sûr que Merlin va bien.

* * *

Il leur faut moins d'une heure pour trouver la clairière dont parlent les bandits dans leur message. Ils suivent leurs traces, des branches brisées et, enfin, une odeur de fumée – un camp. La vision d'Arthur est étrangement aiguisée, ses sens sur-développés. Au moindre bruissement, il se retourne, l'épée levée.

Sa poitrine le brûle d'un feu constant, calme mais de mauvais augure. Il échange à peine quelques mots avec les chevaliers. Il ne peut pas parler ; il a l'impression que s'il le fait, il va s'écrouler, toutes ses défenses brisées, sans pouvoir se reprendre.

Les bandits sont masqués et au nombre d'une douzaine. Cinq d'entre eux ont des arbalètes, les autres sont armés d'épées. Au moins six de plus sont dissimulés sous le couvert des arbres – Arthur les sent plus qu'il ne les voit.

Et puis il aperçoit Merlin.

La poitrine d'Arthur se serre et le feu y brûle plus haut. Sa respiration hachée se coince dans sa gorge. Merlin, pâle et la joue balafrée, lève des yeux écarquillés et surpris vers lui. Quelque chose se tord douloureusement dans le ventre d'Arthur devant ce regard presque apeuré. A-t-il cru qu'Arthur allait l'abandonner ? Merlin a-t-il si peu confiance en lui ?

Arthur se force à rester concentré et à ne pas tirer son épée pour se jeter sur le bandit le plus proche.

— Très bien, filez l'argent, grogne un des malfrats.

Il tient Merlin par le cou, un poignard dangereusement près de sa peau. C'est un avertissement : un pas de plus et il lui tranchera la gorge. Arthur hoche la tête et deux des chevaliers (armes cachées) commencent à s'approcher en portant un petit coffre. Les yeux des bandits semblent y être collés. Leon et Percival le posent sur le sol, à deux pas de Merlin, assez près de lui pour entendre sa respiration nerveuse, et ils lui font un petit signe de tête. Le sorcier les regarde avec crainte, sans y croire. Arthur peut presque entendre la voix de Merlin le réprimander dans sa tête : ' _Qu'est-ce que vous faites, espèce_ _s_ _d'imbécile_ _s_ _, pourquoi leur donnez-vous ça ?'_

Un des bandits s'avance et ouvre le coffre. Il a un large rictus en voyant son contenu briller d'or et d'argent sous la lueur de la torche. Satisfait, il l'attrape et se recule, et enfin, enfin, Merlin est amené plus près. Ses mains sont liées, remarque maintenant Arthur ; ses poignets sont à vif. Ses vêtements sont déchirés et sales. Lorsqu'il est poussé dans la direction des chevaliers, Arthur arrête de réfléchir et se rue vers lui. Merlin tremble dans ses bras, et murmure quelque chose qui ressemble à des excuses – Arthur veut le secouer et lui hurler dessus, lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il veut lui crier qu'il doit être plus prudent, merde ! Et ne jamais refaire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ; il doit se défendre s'il est attaqué ! Mais Arthur n'en fait rien. Merlin est clairement effrayé et a besoin d'être rassuré ; le prince le tient contre son torse en ignorant les regards qui se posent sur eux. Il lui murmure qu'il est en sécurité, maintenant, tout en échangeant un regard avec les chevaliers. Un hochement de tête. La même fureur est sur leurs visages.

Ils s'attardent à cet endroit pendant quelques minutes après que les bandits soient partis vers le sud-est. Arthur défait doucement les liens sur les poignets de Merlin et l'aide à monter sur son cheval ; les jambes du serviteur sont un peu chancelantes, et il siffle de douleur lorsque la main du prince se pose dans son dos – il est clairement blessé à cet endroit. Il a un flash : Merlin, pâle et ensanglanté, étendu et immobile sur le sol de la forêt, entouré d'ombres ténébreuses en train de rire. L'image disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, mais Arthur a peu de self-contrôle et il bout à l'intérieur. Ces maudits malfrats ont blessé _son_ Merlin. Ils doivent payer – il ne peut pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il ne peut pas. _Il ne peut pas…_

Merlin se mord encore la lèvre inférieure.

— Je suis désolé, Arthur, murmure-t-il. Vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que… pas pendant que je cueillais des herbes ! Je suis désolé.

— Je sais. Tiens les rênes.

Le serviteur lui obéit et s'y accroche si fort que ses phalanges blanchissent. L'étalon hennit avec impatience.

Arthur ne peut se résoudre à croiser le regard de Merlin. Il ne veut pas que le sorcier innocent voit son âme, ses émotions mises à nues, si amères et si fortes.

— Sire, murmure sir Bors.

Le prince hoche la tête.

— Je le ramène à Camelot.

— Nous vous y retrouverons plus tard, sire.

Ils se séparent : le prince est derrière Merlin, un bras chaud passé autour de sa taille pour le maintenir. Les chevaliers, eux, suivent la piste des bandits. Lorsqu'il comprend ce qui se passe, le serviteur tourne la tête pour le regarder, sans y croire.

— Arthur, ils m'ont laissé partir. Je vais bien. Vous n'avez pas à…

— Je sais. Mais ils ont violé nos lois, ils… ils t'ont _blessé_ , Merlin. Ils seront ramenés à Camelot pour y être jugés, je ne vais pas les faire tuer de sang froid.

Prendre cette décision n'a pas été facile, pas plus que de mettre un frein à ses émotions ; mais il n'est pas un homme cruel, et il craint la réaction de Merlin – parce que Merlin a un tel bon cœur qu'il ne souhaiterait pas que ses ravisseurs soient tués ou même blessés.

Arthur donne un coup dans les flancs du cheval pour le faire avancer à un trot tranquille. Il est évident que Merlin ne va pas bien et le prince ne veut pas lui causer plus de douleur.

— Est-ce que… es-tu blessé ? demande-t-il doucement.

Il y a une peur profonde dans son ventre qu'il ne sait pas comment exprimer. Il n'ose presque pas le demander, mais il doit savoir. Il ne semble pas y avoir de signes – Merlin ne sanglote pas, même s'il semble secoué, mais Arthur doit savoir. Les larmes pourraient venir plus tard, en un flot, et Arthur le serre plus fort. Le serviteur se blottit dans son étreinte protectrice.

— Juste quelques bleus et des égratignures. Et j'ai mal à mon poignet droit, admet Merlin.

Le prince prend délicatement en main son poignet ; il est couvert de bleus.

— Peux-tu bouger sa main, tes doigts ?

— Ouais, mais ça fait mal.

— Fais attention, essaie de rester immobile, lui conseille Arthur. C'est peut-être une entorse ; je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Gaius va t'examiner quand nous serons de retour à Camelot.

Merlin hoche la tête, avec un manque surprenant de protestation.

— Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux…. Est-ce qu'ils ont…

Arthur déglutit difficilement, le sang glacé.

— Est-ce que l'un d'eux… est-ce qu'ils t'ont touché ?

Merlin le regarde, perplexe et effrayé, et secoue la tête.

Arthur relâche son souffle. Ils n'ont pas… dieu merci. Dieu merci. Mais Merlin est toujours couvert de bleus, de meurtrissures, et ses vêtements sont tachés de sang. Arthur ne va jamais pardonner à ceux qui lui ont fait ça, jamais. Le souvenir brûlera à jamais dans son esprit, sous ses paupières, et pendant les mois à venir il le verra à chaque fois qu'il fermera les yeux, dans ses insomnies, et il passera des heures au chevet de son serviteur, incapable de partir et de le laisser une seule minute.

— Je vais bien, murmure Merlin en sentant la détresse du prince.

— J'en serai juge, répond le prince.

Il entoure Merlin de son bras, le rapproche de son torse et le maintient là ; il doit être près de lui. Il doit être près de lui pour savoir que Merlin est vraiment là, et que rien ne va l'emmener loin d'Arthur. Rien du tout.

— … Arthur, dit Merlin après un silence.

Il le regarde. Arthur pourrait se noyer dans ces yeux bleus, et il lui faut un moment pour se concentrer sur la voix douce de Merlin, en enregistrant à peine qu'il lui parle. Quand il le fait, Arthur remarque que Merlin sourit légèrement, et c'est un sourire magnifique et splendide qu'Arthur adore, et il est tellement reconnaissant de pouvoir revoir ce sourire.

— Merci.


	17. Ne pas porter de foulard

Je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette fic est à Itar94 et _Merlin_ à la BBC

NdT : Désolée du retard, les gens ^^ Mais maintenant que mes partiels sont (enfin) finis, je peux me remettre à la traduction ! Voilà donc l'OS 17 de ce recueil, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Enjoy ;D

* * *

 **Ce que Merlin n'a pas le droit de faire (selon le prince Arthur)**

 **Chapitre 17 :** **Ne pas porter** **de** **foulard**

 **.**

— Merlin, dépêche-toi. Tu vas être en retard.

— Je ne le trouve pas !

Merlin a l'air très stressé, et lorsque Gaius entre dans la pièce en lui criant de se dépêcher, de crainte que le prince ne remette le jeune homme au pilori, celui-ci le regarde d'un air paniqué en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

— Je n'en trouve nulle part !

— Tu ne trouves pas quoi ?

— Mes foulards ! _Aucun_ d'entre eux ! Ils ont tous _disparus_ !

— Merlin, dit calmement le médecin, ce ne sont que des morceaux de tissus.

— Mais j'ai besoin d'eux ! geint Merlin.

Il soulève une autre caisse pour regarder s'ils ne seraient pas dessous (non) ; il l'ouvre brutalement et fouille son contenu (ils ne sont pas non plus là), et il regarde, les yeux écarquillés, la pièce qu'il a mise sens dessus-dessous sans pour autant avoir trouvé un seul de ses précieux foulards. Puis, il se tourne vers le médecin avec un regard implorant, le visage bouleversé.

— Gaius, tu peux m'aider à trouver mes foulards, ou du moins un seul d'entre eux ? _Je_ _t'_ _en prie !_

Gaius ne voit pas pourquoi Merlin fait autant d'histoires. Certes il n'a jamais vu auparavant son pupille sans un bout de tissu rouge ou bleu autour du cou, mais un simple foulard ne peut être aussi important, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu dois aller voir le prince _t_ _out de suite_ , Merlin. La réunion du Conseil commence dans cinq minutes, et il ne faut pas faire attendre le roi.

— Je sais, mais peut-être que si je cherche…

— _Merlin._

— Très bien, très bien, j'y vais !

* * *

Arthur n'est pas content du tout.

Il est habillé, ses cheveux sont coiffés, ses appartements sont en désordre (la penderie est grande ouverte, divers vêtements jonchent le sol et son lit est défait) et la table est couverte de plats à moitié vides, d'assiettes sales et de coupes. _Alors, il a déjà pris son petit-déjeuner,_ pense Merlin avec soulagement, _et sa chemise n'est_ pas _à l'envers._

— Tu. Es. En retard. De deux _heures_ !

Son ton dangereusement bas semble signifier 'Je vais faire en sorte que ta mort soit lente et douloureuse si tu ne me donne pas une bonne explication _maintenant_!'. Merlin tressaille même s'il est pourtant habitué aux différentes humeurs d'Arthur et presque immunisé contre elles.

— Regarde l'état de cette pièce ! J'ai dû m'habiller et aller chercher mon petit-déjeuner moi-même, parce qu'aucun serviteur n'était dans les environs, et je n'arrivais pas à trouver cette veste rouge ! Où étais-tu ?

— Je suis désolé !

— Tu as intérêt, gronde le prince. Mon père t'aurait jeté aux cachots si nous avions été en retard. Et le seigneur Gothfrid se serait sûrement senti insulté !

— Je suis _terriblement_ désolé, dit à nouveau Merlin avec véhémence, mais je cherchais quelque chose, et j'ai perdu la notion du temps… ça ne se reproduira pas !

— Que cherchais-tu ? demande Arthur en plissant les yeux.

Il se tourne pour regarder son serviteur. Le souffle lui reste coincé dans la gorge.

 _Oh._

Alors c'est ça…

Merlin ne porte pas de foulard. C'est étrange, se rend compte Arthur, c'est la première fois qu'il voit Merlin sans foulard. Il insiste toujours pour porter une de ces vieilles choses effilochées, bleues ou rouges. Et il réalise aussi que c'était sage, parce que Merlin sans foulard… est mauvais pour sa concentration. Il n'est pas mal du tout – non, pas du tout -, son cou est long et pâle et Arthur est pris d'un soudain désir de l'embrasser et de le goûter, et peut-être de faire d'autres choses auxquelles il ne _doit_ pas penser maintenant… Merlin penche la tête, le regarde d'un air bizarre et esquisse un froncement de sourcil.

Arthur détourne le regard du cou de son serviteur, rappelé à l'ordre par la voix de Merlin.

— Arthur ? Ne devions-nous pas nous dépêcher d'aller à une réunion ?

* * *

La réunion est très, très importante. Et ennuyante. Et parfaitement inutile. Elle dure depuis trois heures et demie et aucun progrès n'a été fait. Les conseillers, en conclut Arthur, sont vraiment inflexibles quant aux impôts. Il est difficile de se concentrer et de ne pas trahir son manque d'attention et son épuisement.

Sans oublier le facteur Merlin. Le jeune homme… l'empêche de se concentrer. C'est déjà le cas en temps normal, à cause de ses bâillements inopportuns, de ses lèvres magnifiques qui ne demandent qu'à être embrassées et qu'il fait claquer quand il s'ennuie, de ses merveilleux yeux bleus qui se lèvent au ciel quand un conseiller dit quelque chose de stupide, et de tant d'autres petites choses qui attirent trop souvent le regard d'Arthur. Mais là, _c'est_ …

Arthur ne peut pas s'empêcher de le regarder.

C'est à cause du foulard. Oui. Définitivement. Ou plutôt, de l' _absence_ de foulard. Son long cou gracieux, sa peau lisse et pâle, sa pomme d'Adam proéminente qui bouge lorsqu'il déglutit ou baille... Tout est exposé et dénudé et Arthur ne peut que le _regarder_ _._ Mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'est pas le seul.

Lorsqu'il ne regarde pas son serviteur, ou n'essaie pas de se concentrer sur ce que dit son père (et échoue lamentablement), le prince prend le temps de jeter des coups d'œil à toutes les autres personnes présentes. La plupart des hommes ont l'air gêné et détournent les yeux pour ne pas regarder le serviteur. D'autres arborent un air stupide – comme un des chevaliers, qui regarde Merlin amoureusement (et lui lance un nombre _écœurant_ de clins d'œil) ; et le dit-serviteur, en sentant ce regard sur lui, lui répond d'un sourire nerveux.

Franchement.

C'est énervant. Inquiétant. Exaspérant. Vraiment gênant. A-t-il dit exaspérant ? Merlin ne devrait pas sourire à ce stupide chevalier, parce qu'il est le serviteur d' _Arthur_ , et de personne d'autre ! Peut-être qu'un principe tacite proclame 'Regardez mais ne touchez pas', mais Arthur veut absolument le changer en 'Ne regardez pas et ne touchez pas non plus.' Oh, maudit soit ce stupide Conseil ! Et ce stupide foulard disparu ! Et le cou long et beau de Merlin… Ah, il s'était promis d'arrêter d'y penser !

Mais puisque c'est une réunion _très importante_ , Arthur ne peut pas l'interrompre ou envoyer le jeune homme nettoyer les étables ; il ne peut que rester là. Le roi parle au seigneur Gothfrid de la charge d'impôts sur les villages éloignés, et tous doivent écouter très attentivement.

* * *

Pour la sixième ou septième fois, Merlin échoue à étouffer un bâillement. Il essaye de rester discret, en se mordant la lèvre ou en dissimulant sa bouche sous sa main, mais il sait que ce n'est pas passé inaperçu parce qu'Arthur lui lance un regard intense et perçant, de même que quelques conseillers et un chevalier (est-ce que ce dernier a quelque chose de coincé dans l'œil, une mouche ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Merlin se le demande. Parce qu'il cligne beaucoup des yeux).

Le serviteur prend un air contrit et essaie de retenir le bâillement suivant. Mais, honnêtement, _pourquoi_ est-il là ? Pourquoi Arthur ne lui a-t-il pas donné une autre corvée ? Ou bien il aurait pu faire la grasse matinée. Ç'aurait été merveilleux. Il s'ennuie là, à rester debout à côté de la chaise du prince – ils auraient au moins pu l'autoriser à s'asseoir ! Il est le seul serviteur dans la pièce, remarque distraitement Merlin. Même la horde de serviteurs du roi n'est pas là. _Ils ont de la chance,_ pense Merlin en se demandant s'ils profitent de leur temps libre ou si des autres tâches leur ont été assignées. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas plus s'ennuyer que lui à cet instant précis.

Rien ne peut être plus ennuyant que ça. Il s'ennuie comme un rat mort. Et encore. Il envie le rat mort, en cet instant – au moins, le rat n'est pas obligé d'être debout.

Il étouffe un gloussement en le transformant en un petit toussotement silencieux.

Arthur le regarde encore, et Merlin se mord la lèvre. C'est sûr que le prince est en train de le réprimander intérieurement, de le traiter d'idiot ou de quelque chose qui s'en approche. Oui, c'est certain, et dès que tout sera fini, il va lui reprocher d'avoir été si irrespectueux et d'avoir renforcé la croyance générale de la cour selon laquelle Merlin a une maladie mentale. D'avoir gloussé pour rien. Et d'avoir ricané pendant le discours du Roi, bien sûr. Il va avoir des problèmes ; c'est sûr.

Merlin ne comprend pas pourquoi les impôts sont une question aussi épineuse. La dernière réunion, trois mois plus tôt, n'a pas eu beaucoup de conséquences ; et maintenant, ils ne font que redire, presque mot pour mot, ce qui s'est dit alors.

Quoique ce ne soit pas _exactement_ comme la dernière fois.

Car les hommes ne le… _regardaient_ pas autant. Mais là, personne ne semble écouter le roi, pas même ses conseillers les plus loyaux. En revanche, tous _regarde_ _nt_ le serviteur. Y compris Arthur. Merlin a l'habitude d'être ignoré, ou parfois fusillé du regard ; mais ces regards sont étranges, intenses, l'iris teinté d'une lueur dissimulée. Comme s'ils étaient tous affamés et qu'il était un steak bien tendre ou un repas complet posé juste devant eux.

Merlin rougit soudainement lorsque cette pensée le frappe, et il voudrait se cacher le visage dans ses mains, ou du moins dans son foulard. Mais c'est impossible sans attirer _encore plus_ l'attention et il n'en porte pas, de toute façon. Il ne peut que rester debout en espérant que personne n'ait remarqué. En parlant de foulard, c'est étrange et légèrement gênant de n'en pas porter. Il n'y est pas habitué. Et il n'a rien avec quoi occuper ses mains quand qu'il est observé, ce qui le rend _encore plus_ nerveux.

Le chevalier lui lance à nouveau un clin d'œil. Merlin ne le connaît pas bien, c'est un nouveau ; il est arrivé en ville i peine un mois. C'est Sir Murchadh, fils de quelque seigneur du nord. Il est plutôt sympathique, et parle avec un accent étranger ; il dit que son père est du Royaume de Pictes, loin dans le nord. Il a beaucoup d'histoires à raconter sur ce pays et Merlin aime les écouter. Il a toujours adoré les histoires. Sir Murchadh est un conteur doué, à la voix et aux gestes très vivants. Merlin se demande vaguement s'il pourrait demander au chevalier, après son entraînement, de lui en raconter une, peut-être celle de la Bête du Lac – elle est fantastique. Peut-être pourrait-il demander au chevalier de la conter aussi à Arthur, il est sûr que le prince l'apprécierait, même s'il dit toujours que ces histoires sont puériles, absurdes et que seuls les enfants les écoutent, en ajoutant même quelque chose du genre « _Les Princes et les chevaliers ont des choses plus importantes à faire, fais ton travail plutôt que d'écouter ces choses insensées,_ Merl _in, bla bla bla… »._

Quelqu'un lui donne un coup de coude. Merlin lève les yeux et voit les gens se lever et se disperser ; certains se rassemblent en petits groupes pour discuter, d'autres quittent la pièce pour prendre l'air.

— On fait une pause, murmure Arthur.

Il soupire et s'affaisse dans son fauteuil.

— Enfin. Merlin, je n'aurai plus besoin de toi ici. Va et… nettoie ma chambre. Frotte le sol. Ou quelque chose du genre. Et _reste-y._ La réunion devrait être terminée d'ici midi.

Merlin acquiesce, empli de gratitude à l'idée de pouvoir se soulager les pieds. Il est un peu étrange que le prince lui demande de rester rester dans ses appartements, mais peut-être qu'à son retour, Arthur s'ennuiera à mourir au point de ne pas lui donner d'autres corvées, et qu'il sera autorisé à rentrer dans sa chambre et se reposer.

— Oui, Sire.

Le prince lui jette un coup d'œil alors qu'il quitte la pièce. Ou plutôt, il observe son cou. Merlin regarde le prince un bref instant, légèrement perplexe. Il n'a jamais vu Arthur avoir _ce_ genre de regard avant…

Il essaie de ne pas y penser. Devrait-il y penser ?

Il le fait, pendant un court instant, mais il rougit horriblement. Non, il ne vaut mieux pas y penser.

* * *

Mais il n'a pas l'opportunité de se reposer les pieds. En avançant dans le couloir, il percute Sir Murchadh. Le chevalier lui offre un sourire large et éblouissant et lui pose la main sur le coude. Le serviteur est un peu mal à l'aise.

— Merlin, dit-il d'un air ravi.

Merlin remarque que son regard n'est pas dirigé vers le visage de Merlin, mais plus au sud.

— Tu quittes la réunion ?

— Le prince veut que je nettoie ses appartements, messire, dit respectueusement Merlin en se rappelant tout juste que l'homme est un chevalier.

— Oh.

Sir Murchadh semble déçu. Il ne le regarde pas dans les yeux quand il lui parle, ce que Merlin trouve étrange. En fait, personne ne l'a regardé dans les yeux de la journée. Pourquoi refuser un contact visuel ? Ça commence à devenir pénible.

— J'espérais pouvoir… parler avec toi, continue le chevalier, en privé… Ça ne sera pas long…

— Euh… je ne suis pas sûr… dit Merlin avec incertitude.

Il lance un regard bref vers les grandes portes derrière lesquelles est Arthur. Ce crétin va-t-il se mettre dans un état pas possible s'il fait un détour au lieu d'aller directement aux appartements du prince ?

Le chevalier ne lui a toujours pas lâché le coude. Et il continue de regarder juste en dessous de la ligne de sa mâchoire… Merlin trouve ça vraiment très étrange.

— Peut-être pourrons-nous nous voir plus tard, alors ? suggère Sir Murchadh. Nous pourrions nous retrouver à la taverne. C'est moi qui paye.

Merlin le regarde, surpris.

— Pourquoi pas, dit-il.

Il hésite toujours, cependant. Il pense à sa faible résistance à l'alcool. La dernière fois qu'il a été à la taverne, il a passé les semaines suivantes dans une nervosité constante à l'idée de réitérer l'expérience du hoquet. Mais il peut se contenter de manger, de parler et d'écouter les histoires du chevalier, en restant loin de l'alcool – et tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il faut juste que je m'assure d'être libre ce soir…

C'est à cet instant qu'Arthur surgit, comme par hasard, dans le couloir, les voit et se fige sur place. Une ombre traverse son visage, ses sourcils se froncent ; puis il se met en mouvement.

— Merlin, n'es-tu pas censé être dans mes appartements ?

— Oui, non, je veux dire… oui, mais Murchadh…

— N'es-tu pas censé être dans mes appartements _en cet instant même_ ?

Quelque chose dans son ton interpelle le chevalier, et Sir Murchadh regarde successivement le maître et le serviteur tandis qu'une lueur de compréhension naît sur son visage. Immédiatement, il lâche le coude de Merlin et fait un pas en arrière, avec l'expression d'un homme qui vient d'être surpris en train de voler dans les cuisines royales.

Merlin ne s'aperçoit pas de la réaction du chevalier.

— … Oui.

Le prince lui lance un regard noir. Dirigé vers son cou, pas son visage.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

— Oh, je parlais juste avec Murch…

— Et tu ne faisais pas ton travail.

— Euh…Non ?

Arthur ne le regarde _toujours_ pas. Merlin lève délibérément une main pour se toucher le cou, et il plisse légèrement les yeux en voyant le prince prendre une inspiration soudaine et profonde.

— Très bien, alors, dit fermement Arthur d'un ton constant.

Un de ses sourcils est légèrement haussé ; il n'y a plus trace de l'hésitation qui était là un instant plus tôt. Mais il doit absolument détourner le regard des longs doigts de Merlin qui reposent à présent sur la peau blanche et laiteuse de sa gorge… ça dévie le fil de ses pensées.

— Allez. Ou bien tu préfères aller au pilori ? Je suis sûr que ça manque au peuple, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui jeter des fruits pourris.

Merlin fait la moue (mais bien sûr, il ne l'admettra jamais), puis soupire.

— Très bien. Je vais aller laver vos royales chaussettes, _sire_ , dit-il avant de se mettre à courir vers les appartements du prince.

Sir Murchadh s'est lentement mais sûrement éloigné de Merlin, autant qu'il le peut, parce qu'il a reconnu la lueur dans les yeux du prince : c'est celle qu'a Arthur dans un combat singulier, juste avant de vous estropier, et qu'aucun doute ne subsiste sur le fait qu'il va gagner et vous mettre en pièce. C'est un regard qui inspire la terreur. Le chevalier fait donc ce que tout homme sage ferait.

— Euh, je dois y aller, sire…

— Bien sûr.

Le serviteur ne peut pas voir le rictus satisfait d'Arthur lorsque le chevalier prend congé.

* * *

— Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ?

Silence.

— Alors nous pouvons faire une pause.

Le roi Uther peut pratiquement _voir_ le soulagement de la foule se propager dans la salle comme une vague. Il est observateur, et n'est pas stupide ; il a vu à quel point l'attention de tous vacille aujourd'hui. C'est à cause de ce serviteur, celui d'Arthur. Debout dans le coin, près de la chaise du prince. Un jeune homme très irrespectueux, bien qu'il ait ses bons moments, se dit le roi. Il s'attire toujours des ennuis, parle et agit quand il ne devrait pas, attire trop l'attention. Mais il y a quelque chose chez lui que le roi ne comprend pas. Un charme étrange. Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, le roi Uther remarque ce charme, comme un aimant qui l'attire vers le jeune homme et l'empêche de détourner les yeux de lui.

 _Je me demande s_ _'il_ _a décid_ _é_ _de ne plus porter cette chose déplaisante autour d_ _u_ _cou_ , pense Uther alors que les membres du conseil, y compris son fils, sortent de la pièce. _Je devrais m'y opposer, pour le bien de ce conseil. Peut-être devrais-je lui interdire de venir. Il est une trop grande distraction_ _et empêche_ _de_ _prendre des bonnes décisions._

* * *

— Euh, y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que vous me donniez ça ? demande Merlin.

L'air curieux, il regarde le bout de tissu qu'il tient dans les mains.

— Pas vraiment. C'est juste une ... mesure de précaution.

— Euh … quoi ?

— Rien, rien. Mais porte-le tout le temps, ça serait bien.

— C'est vert, dit Merlin, émerveillé.

Il l'attache autour du cou et un Arthur très tendu arrive afin à relâcher les épaules (après huit heures de _torture mentale_ ).

—Je n'ai jamais porté cette couleur avant.

Arthur l'observe. De près. Longtemps. Merlin se demande si ce crétin va avoir mal à la tête à force de réfléchir autant, quand celui-ci reprend soudainement la parole.

— Tu es mieux sans, déclare Arthur. Enlève-le.

Merlin soupire d'ennui. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire qu'il avait perdu tous ses foulards ; il aurait dû garder le silence là-dessus et s'en fabriquer un nouveau par magie.

— Très bien. C'est d'accord. Puis-je m'en aller maintenant ? Je suis fatigué.

Il fait un signe en direction de la porte, le foulard vert à la main.

Comme il s'y attendait, Arthur ne regarde pas son visage.

— Arthur, je suis ici ...

— Hmm. Viens par là.

Hésitant, Merlin s'approche, un peu méfiant à cause du comportement étrange d'Arthur. Et puis il halète de surprise quand le prince l'attrape, l'attire près de lui et embrasse son cou. Il fait d'autre choses aussi, avec sa langue et se bouche qui font trembler les genoux de Merlin ; il frissonne et serait tombé par terre en un tas amorphe sans les bras d'Arthur autour de sa taille.

Lorsqu'il recule, il voit que le prince a l'air content.

— J'avais envie de faire ça depuis longtemps, dit Arthur.

Il rend le foulard vert à Merlin et lui ordonne de le remettre.

— Je ne voudrais pas que les gens se fassent des idées, dit Arthur.

Il lui rattache lui-même le morceau de tissu puisque le sorcier ne semble pas en mesure de lui obéir. Merlin ne se sent pas très cohérent, encore sous le choc.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Merlin s'aperçoit qu'il a un suçon d'un rouge tendre sur le cou, et il est très heureux d'avoir ce foulard vert malgré sa couleur étrange. Il ne veut _en aucun cas_ imaginer la discussion gênante qu'il aurait avec Gaius si le médecin de la cour voyait cette marque particulière. _Ou_ s'il apprenait qu'il a passé toute la nuit dans le lit d'Arthur. Une pensée qui le fait rougir.

–- Où étais-tu ? Tu n'es pas rentré hier soir.

Merlin regarde d'un air embarrassé le gruau grumeleux qui lui sert de petit déjeuner.

–- Je… euh… j'ai été me chercher un nouveau foulard.

Étrangement, Gaius ne semble pas le croire.


	18. Transformer des gens en animaux

**NdT** : je ne suis que la traductrice. _Merlin_ est à la BBC et cette fic est à Itar92.

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent/commentent/mettent en favori ;)

* * *

 **Ce que Merlin n'a pas le droit de faire (selon le prince Arthur)**

 **Chapitre 18** : Transformer des gens en animaux « par accident » (ou 'Se concentrer sur des expériences magiques plutôt que de s'occuper du prince').

.

L'un des 'avantages' les plus énervants d'être le Sorcier de la Cour (le poste n'est peut-être pas officiel, mais c'est tout comme) est que, puisque son don est connu de tous, beaucoup veulent assister à _tout_ ce qu'il fait. Voir. Écouter. Être là quand il utilise sa magie, parce que c'est « génial » (selon Gwaine), « incroyablement fascinant » (selon Lancelot), et « tellement magnifique, tellement _joli_! Ça me rappelle tellement toi ! Pas que ça ne devrait pas, ou que tu es joli – enfin, tu l'es. Non, je veux dire – non, attends ! Je veux dire, tu es tellement _adorable_ , j'ai juste envie de te pincer la joue et de te faire un câlin ! Attends, je veux dire, pas comme ça… J'aurais dû m'arrêter après 'magnifique', n'est-ce pas ? » (selon Gwen).

Et, selon Arthur : « Vu ta propension à causer des accidents, c'est dangereux et tu risques de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme te blesser ou t'empoisonner ou faire apparaître _encore_ une foutu licorne. Alors il vaut mieux que je garde un œil sur toi. »

Puisqu'il est le prince et qu'il est habitué à ce que les choses se déroulent comme il le souhaite, Arthur pense que son opinion a beaucoup plus de valeur que celle de Merlin. Peu importe que Merlin soit un sorcier et s'y connaisse mieux en magie. Et quand Merlin proteste et dit qu'il n'y aura pas de problème et qu'il ne va _pas_ faire apparaître de licorne, le prince insiste – naturellement – pour 'garder un œil sur lui'.

Alors, pendant toute l'après-midi – tandis que Merlin essaie d'apprendre un sort particulièrement épineux et de brasser une potion compliquée destinée à réparer les os brisés – Arthur rôde dans son dos. _Tout_ le temps. Si Arthur doit aller chercher de la nourriture ou simplement quitter la pièce, il laisse Gaius prendre sa place. Et puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il est de retour et refuse de bouger.

Et il parle, montre des choses du doigt et pose _beaucoup_ de question stupides et fait des remarques comme « Maintenant, la potion est bleue – qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » et « Je suis sûr que ça ne veut rien dire » quand il essaie (en vain) de comprendre un texte écrit dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion, et « je pensais que ça serait intéressant, mais c'est juste ennuyant, c'est plus abrutissant que les réunions du conseil » (c'est un mensonge, bien sûr, mais il ne l'admettra pas parce qu'il est un crétin). Ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'il ne dit jamais (puisqu'il s' _ennuie_ autant) pourquoi il ne veut pas partir.

Et parce qu'il est le prince Crétin, même si Merlin agite les mains, l'insulte, le frappe aux tibias et fait apparaître des seaux d'eau qui se retournent au-dessus de sa tête, Arthur ne veut pas le laisser tranquille.

— Est-ce que la fumée est censée faire ces formes-là ? demande-t-il .

— Arthur, j'essaie de me _concentrer !_

Le prince se rapproche du chaudron que Merlin transfère d'une table à une autre.

— C'est vraiment chaud, fais attention ou tu vas le lâcher.

— Allez-vous en, ou bien je vais le lâcher sur _vous_ , espèce d'imbécile, je vous le jure !

— Bah ! Tu n'oserais pas. Je te mettrais au pilori pendant une semaine. Alors, ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande le prince en tapotant un objet sur la table – ce qu'il a déjà fait au moins cinq fois.

Il l'inspecte de près et plisse le nez, avant de renifler et de le reposer au mauvais endroit.

— Je vous ai déjà dit – au moins treize fois en une heure… Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas _immobile, silencieux et sans toucher à rien_!

— Ouais, ouais – ça ne peut pas être si difficile, si ? Il faut juste le faire bouillir. Ou peut-être que tu es un tel _idiot_ que tu n'arrives pas à faire une chose aussi simple.

— Ça _suffit !_

Note importante : ne jamais énerver le plus puissant sorcier qui ait jamais foulé cette terre.

Merlin se retourne vivement, les yeux dorés, et le prince vaguement étonné est enveloppé d'une fumée blanche et scintillante. Arthur n'a même pas le temps de crier.

 _Pouf_!

Lorsque la fumée se dissipe et disparaît, elle révèle que le prince a rapetissé d'une façon alarmante et qu'il est devenu d'une étrange couleur verte.

— … Oups _,_ dit Merlin en écarquillant les yeux en comprenant ce qui s'est passé.

C'est un mot qui correspond à la situation. Mais au moins, il n'a pas rendu le prince invisible, il ne l'a pas transformé en quelque chose d'inanimé, il ne l'a pas blessé ni ne l'a transporté à l'autre bout du royaume. Il l'a juste transformé en un animal vert à quatre pattes, c'est tout.

— Coââ coââ ! dit Arthur la grenouille d'un ton (qu'il espère être) intimidant et réprobateur, ce qui peut se traduire par ' _Merlin !'._

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Vraiment pas.

— Coââ coââ! (' _Espèce de crétin, Merlin, retransforme-moi !_ ')

Merlin soupire et s'enfouit le visage dans les mains. Il vient d'utiliser de la magie sur le Prince de Camelot, pour le transformer en _animal_! Le Roi va vouloir sa tête, c'est sûr ! Oh, comment va-t-il arranger ça avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive ?

— Je vous avais prévenu, vous savez, murmure-t-il avec irritation. Mais, bien sûr, vous êtes un tel _couillon_ que vous ne m'écoutez pas. Et maintenant, vous êtes un crapaud.

— Coââ ! gronde le prince.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire ; il est étrangement difficile de gronder avec une voix aussi rauque. ('Mer _lin_ … _!_ ')

Avec un timing impeccable, le médecin de la cour entre dans les appartements et se dépêche de fermer la porte pour que les passants ne voient pas la couleur très violette de la potion sur la table et les textes magiques étalés dans toute la pièce. Le sorcier ne regarde plus le chaudron (presque bouillonnant), mais une grenouille sur le banc à côté de lui, qui le fixe étrangement comme s'ils faisaient un concours de regard.

— Si tu m'avais dit dès le début que tu en avais une, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'aller au marché, grommelle Gaius en fronçant les sourcils. Mes vieilles articulations ne peuvent plus supporter ces escaliers !

— Euh, quoi ? demande maladroitement Merlin en regardant alternativement le médecin et l'animal.

— La grenouille. Je ne pense pas que tu en aies besoin ; il faut que je fasse une pâte pour…

Soudainement, le sorcier réagit.

— Non ! s'exclame Merlin en saisissant la grenouille et en la tenant contre son torse avec possessivité. Ne faites pas ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre et le broyer, je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

Arthur se blottit contre le sorcier en acquiesçant de tout son cœur.

— Coââ !

— Je… je veux dire, euh, se reprend Merlin en voyant le sourcil inquisiteur du médecin. Je… S'il te plaît, ne me tue pas, Gaius ! crie-t-il soudainement. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je jure ! Je vais tout arranger ! Vraiment !

— J'en déduis que ce n'est pas une grenouille ordinaire, dit Gaius.

Il n'a clairement pas l'air impressionné.

— Euh, pas vraiment…

Le sorcier regarde la grenouille dans ses mains ; ses yeux sont bleus, ce qui est étrange pour ce genre d'animal, et une pointe de doré orne sa tête.

— …. Gaius, tu ne saurais pas comment retransformer une grenouille en prince, si ?

— _Merlin_! le réprimande le vieil homme d'un air atterré. Ne me dis pas que c'est le prince !

— Euh… C'est le prince.

Si c'était physiquement possible, de la vapeur sortirait des oreilles de Gaius, accompagnée d'un sifflement lourd. Il s'avance et frappe Merlin sur la tête, ce qu'il réserve d'ordinaire au prince Arthur, mais puisque ledit prince est inatteignable, Gaius s'adapte.

— Qu'as-tu _fait_ ? Tu devrais être plus prudent avec ta magie ! Ne te l'ai-je pas dit des centaines de fois ? Quand commenceras-tu à m' _écouter_?

— Aïe !

— Coââ ! acquiesce Arthur avec enthousiasme. ( _'_ _C'_ _est un vrai idiot, parfois, n'est-ce pas ?'_ )

Merlin fusille la grenouille du regard tout en frottant l'arrière de sa tête. Le médecin n'avait pas à le frapper aussi fort !

— Je crois qu'il est d'accord avec toi…

Avec un soupir (son vieux cœur va finir par ne plus pouvoir encaisser tout ça : il devrait engager une nourrice pour s'occuper de Merlin. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas Arthur, parce qu'on a bien vu ce que ça donne), Gaius pose son sac plein d'herbes fraîches sur la table.

— As-tu essayé de le retransformer – avec un sort, peut-être ?

—… Pas vraiment... et je ne sais pas si ça pourrait marcher. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de magie avant…

Arthur essaie de mordre la main qui le tient, ce qui ne fonctionne pas puisqu'il n'a pas de dents.

— Coââ, coââ ? COÂÂ ! crie-t-il en sautant furieusement en l'air. ( _'Quoi, tu m'as transformé en une fichue grenouille sans avoir_ _ **jamais**_ _transformé_ _quoi que ce soit avant ? IDIOT !'_ )

— Calmez-vous, Arthur, calmez-vous !

Mais la grenouille refuse ses caresses, n'écoute pas le sorcier et continue de sauter. Sûrement parce que c'est sa seule façon de se départir de sa frustration.

— Heureusement pour vous, je connais une solution. Merlin, pour le retransformer, il a besoin – eh bien, il a besoin d'un _baiser_.

— Qu… Quoi ?

Le sorcier vient peut-être de couiner.

— Regarde là, dit le vieil homme.

Il lui tend une page d'un livre qu'il tient soudainement dans les mains – mais Merlin est presque sûr que trente secondes plus tôt, le livre n'était pas là. Mais quand il lit la page, Merlin voit qu'il a raison. Il y est dit qu'un homme de sang noble ayant été transformé en un amphibien a besoin du baiser d'une jeune vierge pour redevenir humain.

Merlin relit le texte une demi-douzaine de fois pour être sûr. D'abord dans sa tête. Puis à haute voix. Arthur arrête de sautiller durant la troisième lecture ; il écoute et se fige en entendant ce que doit être la 'solution'.

— Juste une chose, dit Merlin au médecin. Nous n'avons pas de jeune vierge ici et je ne vais pas aller courir dans tout Camelot pour en trouver une et la laisser embrasser Arthur !

Le vieil homme lui lance un regard plutôt effrayant.

Merlin couine et rougit comme une tomate mure.

— Je… tu es en train de dire que _je_ dois l'embrasser ? Quoi ! Non… je… ne sois pas ridicule ! Il, c'est une _grenouille_ ! balbutie-t-il faiblement.

Il n'arrive cependant pas à refuser avec autant de force qu'il le voudrait, parce que, même si Arthur _est_ une grenouille, Merlin ne veut pas qu'il reste petit et vert toute sa vie. Et il n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de laisser des étrangères embrasser le prince… Non, il n'aime pas du tout cette idée.

— Coââ, grommelle Arthur.

Il se sent un peu insulté. Merlin dit-il qu'il est trop laid sous sa forme de grenouille pour être embrassé ? Il devrait le mettre au pilori pour ça !

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit Gaius. Préférerais-tu aller voir le roi pour lui dire que son fils s'est fait transformer en grenouille ?

— Non ! Je… je dois arranger les choses.

La grenouille croasse nerveusement, les yeux écarquillés, et elle échange un regard gêné avec le sorcier. Elle ne peut pas rougir - autrement, elle serait de la même couleur que le visage de Merlin.

— D… D'accord. Je vais le faire, murmure Merlin en détournant le regard du prince.

Il le soulève avec précaution.

— S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas pour ça, Arthur.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Soudainement un peu tremblant, et le visage toujours aussi brûlant, il lève lentement les mains et dépose un baiser timide sur la tête de la grenouille.

Le changement est aussi abrupt que le précédent ; de la fumée apparaît, scintille sous les rayons du soleil, et soudainement Merlin a sur les genoux un prince Arthur, très humain et très nu.

— Hé ! crie Merlin en agitant les bras et en essayant de se reculer.

Mais Arthur n'a pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller puisqu'il est est à califourchon sur le sorcier et que, même si c'est terriblement gênant, c'est plutôt agréable et Arthur se surprend à apprécier la situation. D'une façon mi-possessive mi-crétine.

— Je suppose que je peux retourner à mon travail, maintenant.

Arthur tourne la tête vers le médecin, en réalisant avec choc que l'homme a assisté à tout. Il prend soudainement un air très sévère, plisse les yeux et lève un doigt.

— Pas un _seul_ mot à qui que ce soit, gronde le prince de son air le plus menaçant avec un doigt accusateur pointé sur le nez de Merlin avant de lancer un regard tout aussi menaçant vers Gaius.

— À personne. _Jamais_. C'est compris ?

— O...oui, sire, dit faiblement le sorcier qui est en train de lutter pour ne pas baisser les yeux sous les épaules nues devant lui, ou sous le torse musclé ou encore _plus_ bas.

Il doit vraiment arrêter ce fil de pensées, _sur-le-champ_. Merlin se demande s'il est possible de mourir de gêne.

Gaius comprend immédiatement et incline la tête.

— Bien sûr, sire.

Puis il attrape son sac d'herbes et part, en verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Juste au cas où. Il faudra qu'il se rappelle de frapper à la porte quand il reviendra – il ne tient pas à interrompre les garçons quand ils seront… occupés. _Ils feraient mieux de se lancer,_ pense le vieil homme _, presque toute la ville le sait de toute façon et ils se tournent autour depuis des_ _ **mois**_ _. Ah, les jeunes, de nos jours…_

A l'intérieur, le silence se fait jusqu'à ce que le verrou cliquette.

— Euh, peut-être pourriez-vous, euh, vous lever de mes genoux… ? marmonne Merlin en baissant les yeux pour éviter le regard tranchant du prince – ce qui est une _énorme_ erreur. Oui. Une erreur. Assurément.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute – c'est de la faute d' _Arthur_ parce qu'il est nu sur ses genoux et qu'il l'a forcé à baisser les yeux vers…

Si !

Le prince remarque sa déglutition difficile. Arthur devient écarlate mais ne semble pas être dérangé. Une sorte d'accomplissement le remplit et le remplit de joie ; l'opportunité est trop parfaite pour être ignorée.

— Le baiser d'une jeune vierge, _Mer_ lin ? C'est vrai que tu te comportes souvent comme une fille – ça ne m'étonne même pas, dit-il avec un rictus et un sourcil haussé – en prenant soin de prononcer son nom de cette manière merveilleuse qu'il adore.

Il fait courir un doigt sur la ligne de la mâchoire de Merlin pour le forcer à le regarder à nouveau. Le sorcier est cependant un peu lent à décoller les yeux de… des autres parties du corps du prince.

Merlin émet un couinement et se tortille un peu.

— O… non !

— Il semble qu'il va falloir travailler sur ton vocabulaire, murmure Arthur d'un air qu'il sait être séducteur.

Il se penche jusqu'à effleurer la joue de Merlin de sa bouche, et peut-être qu'il implique également sa langue dans l'affaire, mais bon, ce n'est que justice.

— Et sur d'autres choses. Laisse-moi te donner un _coup de main_.

Merlin ne proteste pas, et l'insulte qui était sur le bout de sa langue s'efface lorsque le prince se penche pour prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser dévastateur.

(Alors, peut-être que c'était un peu fait exprès, d'avoir transformé Arthur en grenouille. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'Arthur ne l'apprenne jamais.)


End file.
